How to Seduce the Head of Slytherin
by Crimson Rosary
Summary: Harry has already learned all about Dumbledore, Hogwarts & magic. Knowing the truth about the most powerful wizard of all time, Harry decides he will make Dumbledore crumble to his feet. With the help of a snarky potions master, Harry will combine their strength & change the fate of the Wizarding World. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione and a little bit of Gryffindor bashing!
1. Chapter 1 - Introductions are in Order

**Title: How to Seduce The Head of Slytherin**

 **Summary: Harry has already learned all about Dumbledore, Hogwarts and magic. Knowing the truth about the most powerful wizard of all time, Harry decides he will make Dumbledore crumble to his feet. With the help of a snarky potions master, Harry will combine their strength and change the fate of the Wizarding World. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione and a little bit of Gryffindor bashing. (Someone tell me I'm doing all the labeling correctly! Lol)**

 **Pairings: SS/HP**

 **Rating: M**

 **Author's Note: Surprise! Please note that this is another one of my ideas that sprung to life! This does not mean I am discontinuing either of my other stories that I have already written. I have those chapters written – just feel like it needs more tweaking.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it is all J.K. Rowling!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **~ Introductions are in Order ~**

Harry knew he was different – he didn't need his aunt, uncle or cousin to repetitively call him a "freak" to know it. There were also several instances when something happened to him, which he couldn't explain. Magic – that was the only thing that could explain it. There was no way he appeared at the school's roof top during kindergarten by accident; and considering Dudley and his goons were chasing after him and he was wishing for an escape, magic must have saved him. Magic it was.

On the day of his eleventh birthday, was a day he would never forget. It had brought him happiness – but most importantly, it had brought him hope. After he watched his uncle rip up his letter, he felt miserable. Someone who had known him had sent him a letter, yet now that letter was gone and burned in the fireplace. Soon, the following days after his birthday had hundreds of letters poured into the house addressed to him and when it was all collected and burned, hundreds more came until the entire house was cleaned up and free from unopened envelopes.

One day, the doorbell rang and Vernon had shouted at Harry to open the door. Harry opened it to reveal a dark haired man with a long nose and a scowl upon his face. The older man seemed to be wearing some sort of dress on him, and as if the man could read his mind, he scowled at Harry.

"I am looking for Mister and Missus Dursley."

"They're in the living room." Harry whispered, wondering who the man was. He watched the stranger raise an eyebrow before waiting to be invited in.

"Well boy?! Who is at the door?!" Vernon shouted.

Harry led the man in and showed him to the living room before quickly escaping to his cupboard under the stairs. He could feel the man's gaze, even when the man was facing the hosts of the house. And until he shut the cupboard door was he safe from that prying look.

…..

Severus Snape was a man who prided himself in his work. Having accomplished a Potions Mastery at a young age and named one of only a handful of Britain's best potions master, Severus Snape thought he would be doing something worthwhile. Until that old headmaster had practically blackmailed him into spying for the light after subtly hinting that it was Severus's fault for calling Lily a 'Mudblood' that led up to her eventual death years later.

After ringing the doorbell at a quaint little home in Surrey, the potions master heard bellowing behind closed doors.

"GO GET THE DOOR YOU STUPID BOY!"

He raised an eyebrow at the command, wondering whom the man was referring to.

A few seconds later, the door swung up slowly and bright green eyes peeked out from behind the door. Those were eyes he would never forget for the rest of his life - eyes that reminded Severus of his dearly beloved best friend Lily Evans.

 _Dress? For a man?_ Severus scowled at the boy's thoughts.

"I am looking for Mister and Missus Dursley." He drawled.

"They're in the living room." Came the whispered reply, before the door fully opened as an invitation.

"Well boy?! Who is at the door?!"

Stepping inside, Severus looked around before waiting for the small boy to lead him to the required recipients of his arrival. Then again, he could've just followed the loud bellow mere seconds before he entered the 'fine' establishment. The raven led him towards what seemed to be the dining room before quickly dashing away.

Keeping his sight pinned on the raven, Severus watched with horror as the boy quickly slipped into the cupboard under the stairs. The raven looked to be around eight years old! What was he doing under the stairs?! Why did he not go upstairs to his room?! The potions master also noticed the oversized clothing the young boy wore and the too thin wrists connecting his hand to his arm – it looked so fragile that Severus was afraid it would break at a moment's notice.

Severus pursed his lips before turning to face the people he needed to talk to.

"Vernon Dursley and … Tuny." Snape smirked.

"YOU!" Petunia shouted, jumping to her feet, her finger pointing rudely at the potions master.

"You know this man Pet?" Vernon grumbled.

"He's one of those _freaks_." Petunia spat.

Vernon immediately reacted as if his arse had lit on fire from sitting on his seat.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I DON'T WANT MORE FREAKS IN HERE. IT'S ALREADY ENOUGH THAT THAT BRAT IS LIVING WITH US! IF THAT OLD FREAK HADN'T PAID US TO HOUSE HIM, I WOULD'VE SENT HIM TO THE CLOSEST GARBAGE CAN! THAT'S HOW MUCH YOU FREAKS ARE WORTH!" Vernon's face grew purple with uncontained rage, spit flying everywhere as he screamed his feelings out at the man.

"If you want to live, hold your temper." Snape retorted, his wand pointed between Vernon's eyes. Petunia stiffened in shock. Vernon didn't seem to understand the situation he was in, opening his mouth to scream once more.

"You can't kill us. If you do, you'll be sent to that prison to rot." Petunia said boldly, interrupting her husband. Dudley peeked his head over the armchair, whimpering when Snape turned his onyx eyes at him.

"Believe me _Tuny_. I've done things that would make dying seem like a god given miracle." Snape snapped. "Now where is the boy? He has not accepted his letter to Hogwarts and school starts in a month."

"HE WILL NOT BE GOING TO THAT FREAKISH SCHOOL! I WILL BEAT THE FREAKISHNESS OUT OF HIM IF I HAVE TO!"

Snape's eyes narrowed with growing fury.

"I'll be taking him. And once he leaves, the blood wards will fall in a matter of weeks. And when that happens, I hope you can defend yourself against any _freakish_ incidents." Snape said in a cool tone.

"ARE YOU THREATENING US?" Vernon started to shake, wanting to hit the man before him – though the wand between his eyes held him from attacking the wizard. Vernon seemed to be able to comprehend that the stick held between his eyes would snuff out his life, quicker than he would be able to defend himself and his family.

"No, I'm predicting the future. Your family's future, and it does not matter where you go, you'll be found. Now it will the last time I ask. Where is the boy?" he growled.

"He's under the stairs." Petunia sniffed, her eyes pinned on the wand pointed at her husband's head.

With a click of his tongue, Snape sent three spells, all of which obliviated the past half hour from their memories.

He walked back to the cupboard where he saw the other boy disappear into. He knocked on it and opened when a small "Come in" answered.

Opening the cupboard door, Snape froze. The space was small and crowded, unfit for anyone to live in. It was dusty, and the only light in there was the light bulb hanging from the short ceiling. Yet the boy he met just a few minutes ago, someone of Harry's age, but looking shorter and lacked more nutrition than any person should ever be was living in there. And judging from his small size, he had no doubt that those fat beasts had overfed their whale of a son while Harry was forced to eat scraps he could find.

"Come, we're leaving."

"Who are you? What about my things, sir?" Harry asked timidly.

With a flick of his wand, all of Harry's possessions, which weren't much, were packed into a suitcase that floated down from the second floor. Harry's eyes widened in shock – this man, he could do magic! Just like him!

Severus inwardly fumed in anger and disgust at the lack of items in Harry's possession. The clothes that flew into the suitcase were at least three times bigger than the raven. The pictures had been magically removed from the walls of the cupboard before it was folded neatly into the suitcase. When the cupboard was bare, bar the thin picnic-looking blanket, Severus slammed the cupboard door shut.

Staring at the potions master with a look of awe and glowing respect, Snape could barely contain his smirk before he grabbed Harry's hand and led him from 4 Privet Drive.

"What about Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and my cousin Dudley?" Harry asked.

"Do not worry about them. You will not be staying with them any longer."

"I'm free?" Harry gasped in astonishment.

Snape withheld the wince when Harry spoke. Free? The boy spoke as if he had been held as a slave his entire life. What did those muggles _do_ to the poor boy? Dumbledore told everyone that he was living with loving relatives in a warm home. This boy was wearing tattered clothing nearly two and a half times his size, if not three times his size!

Snape growled to himself. _Dumbledore has been withholding some interesting facts to himself_.

"Where are we going, sir?" Harry asked, when silence fell upon them.

"We're going to get you new clothes to wear, more food on those bones and you'll be living with me from now on."

"I don't know you though, sir."

"My name is Severus Snape, potions master, Potions Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Head of Slytherin."

"My name is Harry Potter, Severus Snape sir." Harry beamed a smile at the man as he fought to keep pace with Snape's long stride.

"Tell me Harry, have they always treated you like this?"

Harry looked sullenly at him, "Must I answer it?"

Severus nodded his head. "Yes sir, I've been treated like that since I could remember."

"And how far back can you remember?" Severus gently prodded.

Harry frowned, thinking long and hard about it. Severus gently let himself into the boy's mind with Legilimency. The potions master caught himself before he squeezed the small boy's hand in anger. Harry's memories flew back so far into his childhood, the boy thought he was four when all the physical and mental abuse began. But no, Severus could tell. Even when the boy was an infant, he could see the abuse there. Those inferior muggles would leave Harry alone in his own filth for hours before tending to him. Sometimes they wouldn't even clean him up, yet the boy's innate magic would fix the problem for him.

"Maybe when I was four?" Harry answered unsurely. "I'm never going back there again am I?" He asked for clarification.

"Well not anymore you won't." Severus couldn't bring himself to hate the boy before him, even if he was the child of James Potter – especially if the boy had been abused ever since he was dropped on the Dursleys' doorstep.

"Where are we going now, sir?"

"Diagon Alley. We'll be going to Gringotts – it's the Wizarding Bank of the Magical World."

"Why must we go there, sir?" Harry quickly amended.

"No need for formalities Harry. Severus will be fine."

"Yes sir. I mean, Severus." Harry gave a shy smile before it beamed as bright as the sunlight.

Severus couldn't help the small twitches at the edge of his mouth.

"Your parents have left you money Harry. You are the heir to one of the richest families in the Wizarding World Harry, didn't you know?"

Harry shook his head. "Aunt Petunia always told me mum and dad were drunks who died in a car crash."

Snape breathed slowly through his nose. Those stupid muggles – downgrading the Potters' deaths to such an extent.

"Your parents saved the Wizarding World Harry. They protected you and in turn you took down the Wizarding World's darkest wizard."

Harry's eyes widened in shock. "I did? How?"

"No one knows. The scar on your forehead is the only remnant of that night that You-Know-Who died."

Harry reached up to rub lightly on the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "You-Know-Who?"

"Lord Voldemort."

Harry mouthed around the word. "Voldemort?"

Snape nodded his head curtly, withholding the flinch when hearing the Dark Lord's name. As they walked several blocks away from 4 Privet Drive, he took out his wand and hailed for the Knight Bus. And as soon as he put his wand back in its holster, the Knight Bus arrived.

"Hello, my name is Stanley Shunpike, where will you be heading?"

"The Leaky Cauldron." Snape answered, receiving the two tickets.

Harry looked around in awe before being deposited onto the beds with Severus by his side. Spelling the bed with a sticky charm, the bus rushed off. Harry watched with an excited expression as the surroundings blurred past.

"Do they see us?" he asked.

"The muggles don't see anything."

"Muggles?"

"Non magic folk. You and I, we're half blood wizards – children with one magical parent and one muggle parent. And then there are the pureblood children with magical parents, both with a set of magical parents."

Harry nodded his head, understanding the explanation so far.

"Where will we be going afterwards Severus?"

"We'll be filling out some documents Harry. I know we're moving really quickly. But, I was wondering if you would like for me to take over your guardianship."

"My guardianship?"

"I'd like to be your guardian – someone who takes care of you, watches over you."

Harry nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yes yes! Thank you sir!" Then his shoulders slumped. "But… won't I be a bother..? Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia always said I was nothing and that I was worthless. Am I not worth anything to anyone?" His emerald eyes grew moist with impending tears threatening to fall.

Severus didn't know what he was doing and let his body move before his mind could comprehend what was happening. He wrapped his arms around the sniffling and crying boy, stroking his hair softly and rubbing his back in comfort.

"Of course not Harry. Those muggles believe that anything different is considered not normal. They are afraid of what and who we are Harry – strong and powerful people with magic flowing through our veins. You are worth everything and more. Do not let them think you inferior, for they are the cowards unable to be open-minded and accepting of who we are. Trust me Harry. There are such people in the Wizarding World as well. That is why we must be wary of those we meet, trust those we know with all our hearts, and love those we keep close to us."

 _Great. Now I'm talking like a Gryffindor_. Severus sniffed, continuing his ministrations on the boy, who was now calming down. Severus let the silent fall on the two of them, allowing the boy to pull away from him.

Harry wriggled in his arms and faced him. Even the redness from the crying did nothing to dull the bright green eyes. "Thank you Severus." Harry shot a small smile at the potions master before hugging him around the waist.

Severus slowly hugged back after half a minute frozen in shock. He hadn't felt such contact since his mother had passed away – definitely not from his father, that's for sure.

Soon the Knight Bus reached the Leaky Cauldron and Severus took Harry by the hand once more and shuffled them towards the bar's entrance.

"Remember, if we're ever in muggle London, and you need something – anything really – just come to the Leaky Cauldron."

Harry nodded his head, eyes wandering around the dark lit bar.

Severus bypassed several drinking customers, nodded his head in greeting to Tom the bartender and towards the back entrance, closing the door behind him.

"This is also another thing you should remember – the code to Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley?" He remembered Severus mentioning that at the start of their conversation.

"It's where witches and wizards get their supplies and whatnot." Severus informed him, making sure Harry's eyes was on the wall before tapping out the code.

The bricks slid away to form an archway, allowing Harry to witness his first glance at the Wizarding World.

Making sure he still had a firm grip in Severus's hand, Harry followed beside Severus, eyes flitting to and from stores. His eyes landed on several shops and his ears followed several small conversations – mostly being focused on the uplifting atmosphere.

Soon, the duo stepped before a large white building that towered over the rest of the other shops.

"Welcome to Gringotts Harry."

….

What do you guys think? Sorry about the American / British lingo switch up. I hope you all enjoy this! Any questions, feel free to ask. I might rewrite this chapter though. And I'm not aborting any of my other stories! Just give me some time to write them up! Thank you! :D


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting Acquaintances

**Title: How to Seduce The Head of Slytherin**

 **Summary: Harry has already learned all about Dumbledore, Hogwarts and magic. Knowing the truth about the most powerful wizard of all time, Harry decides he will make Dumbledore crumble to his feet. With the help of a snarky potions master, Harry will combine their strength and change the fate of the Wizarding World. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione and a little bit of Gryffindor bashing. (Someone tell me I'm doing all the labeling correctly! Lol)**

 **Pairings: SS/HP**

 **Rating: M**

 **Author's Note: Surprise! Please note that this is another one of my ideas that sprung to life! This does not mean I am discontinuing either of my other stories that I have already written. I have those chapters written – just feel like it needs more tweaking.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it is all J.K. Rowling!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **~ Meeting Acquaintances ~**

 _Making sure he still had a firm grip in Severus's hand, Harry followed beside Severus, eyes flitting to and from stores. His eyes landed on several shops and his ears followed several small conversations – mostly being focused on the uplifting atmosphere._

 _Soon, the duo stepped before a large white building that towered over the rest of the other shops._

" _Welcome to Gringotts Harry."_

….

"Gringotts?" Harry asked.

"It's the Wizarding World's only bank, owned and operated by goblins." Severus explained.

Harry turned to look at the engravings upon the silver doors, muttering the words to himself.

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

"Do people steal from Gringotts?"

"They would be stupid to try. Gringotts has the tightest security ever, especially guarded by goblins and other magical creatures. The wards are the most complicated I've ever seen. It's so intricate that even tampering with one would result in an alarm sounding. Though, there are those that have tried to rob the bank, but none have succeeded." Severus said, pulling Harry along beside him.

"What are those?" Harry whispered, his eyes flickering to and from the short creatures working at the booths along the walkway.

"Goblins. Though wizards look down on them, they are the reason our community is able to be on its feet. They help us with our accounts – no one better to trust when working with money." explained Severus.

As they got to the end of the walkway, Harry had to look up to face the goblin working there.

"Excuse me." Severus asked politely. "Harry Potter would like to visit his vault."

The goblin slowly put down the quill, put his hands at the edge of the booth and pulled his body to look over the desk at straight at Harry. Though the magical creature did nothing to scare the young wizard, Harry felt uncomfortable being stared at with those dark colored eyes.

"Does Mister Potter have his key?"

"Yes, right here." Severus handed the small gold key to the goblin and waited while the goblin checked over the key's legality.

"Follow me." said the goblin, hopping off of the tall stool and walking down another hallway.

The two wizards trailed behind before stepping onto the goblin cart. Harry sucked in a deep breath when the cart accelerated forward, the tracks twisting and turning, looping all around before slowing down in front of a vault.

"Vault 687." announced the goblin, before he stepped off and walked towards the vault door, leaving the wizards to get out on their own. After being handed the key, the goblin used several means of unlocking the vault door.

"Place your hand here, Mister Potter." The goblin ordered.

Harry gingerly raised his hand and placed it flat against the vault door. He felt a soothing buzz akin to his own magic before the door unlocked for him. The raven stared wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the amount of glittery gold that sparkled before him.

"Is this all mine?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"You have more. This is just your trust vault – for your school years." Severus explained.

Severus watched with amusement as Harry furrowed his eyebrows and puckered his lips in thought. After a few minutes of silence, Harry looked at the goblin.

"I'm sorry, what's your name?"

The goblin started in shock. A _wizard_ asking for _his_ name? "Griphook, Mister Potter."

"Griphook, might I ask you to show me where I can find out about my vaults?"

"You mean you require a vault manager?"

Harry looked confused, but Severus answered for him. "Yes, he would like that. Thank you very much."

Griphook nodded his head before motioning to Harry and Severus to follow him back onto the goblin cart.

"But, my money for the school supplies…" Harry whispered.

"Not to worry Mister Potter. Your vault manager will deal with this momentarily." Griphook reassured him.

A grateful smiled appeared on Harry's face as the cart whizzed back to the top floor. After departing from Griphook as the goblin left them in front of a door and giving the sputtering goblin his thanks, a voice deep inside the office called them in.

"Please, sit down." The goblin motioned, and the wizards did as they were told.

"Ah Mister Potter. I heard from Griphook that you wished to see me?"

"Yes, I was wondering about my other vaults Mister…"

"Mornuk, Mister Potter." The goblin smiled at him, but all Harry could see where those sharp teeth glistening white under the lamplight.

"Mornuk, I was wondering about my other possessions. I'm afraid I don't know much about the Wizarding World. I've only gotten my Hogwarts letter a week ago."

Mornuk frowned. "You mean to say you haven't been told about the Wizarding World and what you've done for it?"

"Well, Sev – I mean Professor Snape has told me on the way to Diagon Alley, but that's about it."

"Do you know who your magical guardian is?"

"Magical… guardian?"

"A person who overlooks your stay upon entering the magical world. The guardian presides the custody over you, rather than in the muggle world, it's in the magical world."

"Your magical guardian is Albus Dumbledore. Are you sure you've never met him?"

"I've never heard, seen, talked about or even known who that man is." Harry immediately answered.

"That makes a lot of sense…" The goblin murmured to himself, but Severus had caught wind of what he had said.

"What does?" He asked, though not disrespectfully. He did not want to alienate himself from the goblins. Though Severus knew of the goblins' hatred towards wizards, having someone he trusted would benefit him in the future – that much he was certain.

"Your parents' will stated that upon your receiving of the Hogwarts letter, a letter from Gringotts would be sent to you to talk about your inheritance."

"My… inheritance?"

"Is he not too young to know about this?"

"As the last living relative to the Potter line _and_ the _heir_ to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, Mister Potter here, is allowed to hear the wills and decide on what he will do next. Though he _is_ a bit young, it isn't unheard of for a boy his age to become Head of the family. In my years at Gringotts, I've come across at least a handful of witches and wizards that have emancipated at Mister Potter's age. They have all taken upon themselves the mantle of the family, including their Wizengamot seats. Though they balance their education with their family duties, the children were able to accomplish a lot. Besides, during the first Wizarding War, it was definitely _not_ unheard of. After all, it was to continue the family's line and make sure no one was to tamper with their vaults and possessions." Mornuk debriefed them.

Severus turned to look at Harry, and the boy seemed to be having a hard time digesting all these facts and information thrown at him. Of course, Snape couldn't say he understood what Harry was going through – he'd know he was a wizard since he was born, no thanks to that _bastard_ father of his. But then, the potions master got to thinking. What would happen now that Harry would be emancipated? He was still too young to live on his own - much less just stepping foot into the Magical Community. He hoped Harry would still remember his offer of living with him. Though Severus inwardly scowled at himself. It wasn't like the potions master to care for the boy – he was the spawn of that _Potter_ who had bullied him during his years at Hogwarts. Yet, upon meeting those emerald orbs Severus knew he had to push aside his hatred for the boy's father. Harry _is_ Lily's son after all. Despite the fact that many had misconstrued his friendship with Lily as love, Severus knew that deep down he needed to do this. He needed to take care of Harry and keep him away from those who wished to manipulate the young boy – and he knew the first person to do so would be that blasted Headmaster of his.

"Harry… what do you think?" Severus asked softly.

"I want to hear their will." Harry whispered.

Mornuk nodded his head, hearing Harry's response and snapped his fingers. Two wills appeared before the goblin, and clearing his throat, Mornuk began to read them.

"I, James Charlus Potter, do declare of sound, body and mind, my last will and testament. To my friend, Remus J. Lupin, I leave 1,000,000 galleons. To Severus T. Snape, I leave 1,000,000 galleons and an apology. I'm sorry about all the years of the bullying and pranking I've done to him. It was never my intention to harm a fellow student and classmate. Your ambition and drive to do well in school had irked me and your close relationship with Lily had pushed me to do horrible things to you. I am not giving you the money in hopes that you will be bribed to forgive me. But I am apologizing to you in hope that you can rid of the guilt that had caused Lily to forge a friendship with the Marauders. To my son, Harry James Potter, I give him access to all the family vaults, the possessions within these vaults, all the family properties around the world and my invisibility cloak. He shall have the Potter family ring as well as the previous family rings from his lineage. Anyone other than my son, who tries to wed him, shall undergo the Potter family clause. For his protection, it will be activated upon the misuse of his name. If I, James Potter, do pass away before my son is of legal age, his custody shall fall upon in the order of the following people: Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin, Severus Tobias Snape and Minerva McGonagall. My son shall not be sent to my wife's family, for they dislike the use of magic and will threaten my son's life. I understand, that Severus Snape will be confused at my decision to have Harry's custody under his name, but I hope he will take care of my child. At these words, I wish to tell my son, my Harry, that I will always love him, no matter where he is."

Harry sat there, face pale and eyes wet. He had sniffled now and then, but had kept his wits. Severus Snape was surprised. He was supposed to be the boy's _guardian_? Even after all those years of being bullied by the child's father?

"I shall now read Lily's will." Mornuk told them. The two wizards nodded their heads.

"I, Lily Anne-Marie Evans, do declare of sound, body and mind, my last will and testament. To my friend Remus J. Lupin, I give you 500,000 galleons to help with your troubles. To my best, dearest and first friend Severus T. Snape, I leave him with my potions journals, 500,000 galleons and an apology. I regret severing our friendship back in 5th year. Though, I knew you were busy under certain circumstances, I wished that we could have talked some more before anything happened. I hope you can forgive me as I had forgiven you a few days after our argument. To my son, Harry James Potter, I give him access to all the vaults in my possession, including the artifacts and belongings. If I, Lily Evans, do pass away before my son is of legal age, his custody shall fall upon in the order of the following people: Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin, Severus Tobias Snape and Minerva McGonagall. If for whatever reason these guardians do not accept my son into their guardianship, Harry shall not be sent to live with the Dursleys. I understand that my sister and his family do not understand the Magical World and feel my son will be threatened because of it. With these last words, I wish to tell my baby, Harry, that I will always love him, no matter where he is. "

The wills automatically rolled up and placed itself onto the table. Mornuk sat there, watching the two wizards whose face had turned ashen. He murmured that he would give them a few minutes to themselves before stepping out of the room.

Harry slowly turned to look at Severus before throwing himself to him and sobbing his heart out. Severus didn't know what to do; he did not know what the first step was to calming a frantic child other than to give them a calming draught. But seeing as how this situation would not allow it, the potions master wrapped his arms around the shaking body and petted the raven's head.

"It's alright now Harry. I've got you." Severus said, though he was trying to keep his emotions in line.

"M-My mum a-and dad…" He cried. Harry knew his tears were wetting Severus's shirt, but he felt glad that Severus didn't pull away from him in disgust. And so, he let the past decade of feelings out all over the potions master while being held in the safe cocoon of his arms. Severus had pulled out several tissues from his person and had given them to Harry to mop his tears and clean his face.

Soon, Harry had stopped crying and apologized for the large wet stain on the potions master's shirt. Severus waved his apology away before drying the stain.

"Are you fine now?" he asked. Harry nodded his head. And as if he had heard Harry's answer, Mornuk knocked on the door before entering.

"There is… another will for Mister Potter…" Mornuk said, a bit uncertainly.

"From whom?" Severus asked.

"One Sirius Orion Black."

"Black?"

"Who's that, Severus?"

"He's your godfather."

"My godfather? If he's my godfather, where has he been my entire life? Shouldn't he have been my guardian?"

"He's in Azkaban… that's the Wizarding World's top notch secure prison. One that no one wishes to be sent to – ever." Severus informed Harry. Then he turned to look at Mornuk. "I was not informed that Black was dead."

"He is not. However, he has written a will when Mister Potter had been born. And since he is now in Azkaban, his will now falls onto whomever he deems to be worthy to be the Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. And since…" Mornuk gave a once over glance at the will before him, "Lord Black has deemed Mister Potter a worthy heir, the title now falls to him."

Severus frowned; Harry didn't need any more titles, or any more pressure on his shoulders. But his thoughts were interrupted when Mornuk asked whether or not he should read the will.

"Please." Harry said. The goblin nodded his head.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, do declare of sound, body and mind, my last will and testament. To Remus J. Lupin, I leave 1,000,000 galleons for your furry little problem. You deserve it! Go on and have a little fun. Be free. To Severus T. Snape, I leave 1,000,000 galleons and an apology. What happened back in our school days, especially during what had happened… It was not my intention to cause a traumatic experience. I don't even know what had made me do so. I know it may seem weird of me to apologize, given my attitude towards you during our childhood, but I am really sorry about everything and I hope you forgive me. To my godson, Harry James Potter, I leave him all the Black Family vaults and the all possessions that lie within these vaults. He shall hold the title of the heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, as well as wear the Family ring. Once Harry accepts the title of Lord Black, he is, at that moment, emancipated – under the Law of 9054, Clause 251. By no means should this allow for a legal issue to be held should any other relations to the Black blood come to testify, for I acknowledge Harry Potter to be my heir. Harry shall have the Black properties and the Black Family Tapestry. He shall have access to the Black home in London and the wards that protect it. If anyone shall enter Harry's name to or through any means of bonding, without the heir's knowledge, express permission, and or under any sort of spell, charm, jinx, curse, hex and potion, may the perpetrator feel the wrath of the Black family clauses and curses for years to come. If I am ever unable to take Harry under my wing, I hope for the following people to have his custody: Remus John Lupin, Severus Tobias Snape, and Minerva McGonagall. With these last words, I hope that Harry understands, while I am not with him in presence, I am with him in spirit and so will my love for him be."

"He really loves me doesn't he?" Harry whispered.

"Indeed. One might say that you were the son he never had." Severus said, not a hint of sarcasm in his voice. The potions master, yet again, was surprised that the mutt had allowed him custody of Harry should anything befall the Black heir – well, the _previous_ Black heir.

"Now, we'll just have Mister Potter give a sample of his blood to verify that he is the son of James and Lily Potter, and the heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter." Mornuk said.

Severus made an inch long cut on Harry's finger before having Harry dab his blood onto the parchment paper. He quickly healed up the wound and the trio watched as the parchment glowed golden and words appeared with Harry's information on it. Mornuk nodded his head before confirming that the young wizard before him was indeed Harry James Potter. He quickly signed his name with a quill and sent the parchment off. After the parchment was gone, a few seconds passed before a pop resounded in the room.

"Here are your vaults' information and this box has your family rings in it."

Harry gave the information over to Severus, sure that he would not understand what was going on there. He silently asked Mornuk for permission to take the box and took it when the goblin gave his express permission. Though, Harry waited for Severus to look over his vaults' information before opening the box.

Severus nearly choked when Harry willingly and trustingly handed over his vaults' information. Then he nearly swallowed his tongue when he saw what the information contained.

 _Potter Vault: 11,294,867 galleons, 6,910,264 sickles, 2,873,510 knuts. Possessions include: books, jewelry, clothes, Invisibility Cloak, James Potter portrait._

 _Evans Vault: 1,284,637 galleons, 681,245 sickles, 79,853 knuts. Possessions include: books, jewelry, clothes, Lily Evans portrait._

 _Potter Family Vaults: 860,630,800 galleons, 473,619,082 sickles, 183,541,826 knuts. Properties include: The villa in Spain, the chateau in Italy, the manor in America, the house in Godric's Hollow, the Potter Manor – location undetected. Possessions include: tomes and books, ancient artifacts, weapons and shields, jewelry, jewels and stones, several trunks of clothes, Family Tapestry, previous family portraits._

 _Black Vault: 10,381,796 galleons, 5,004,281 sickles, 2,463,927 knuts. Possessions include: books, jewelry, clothes, Sirius Black portrait._

 _Black Family Vaults: 960,598,752 galleons, 613,492,068 sickles, 382,810,443 knuts. Properties include: The villa in Romania, the house in Scotland, The Black Manor – location undetected. Possessions include: tomes and books, ancient artifacts, weapons and shields, jewelry, jewels and stones, several trunks of clothes, Family Tapestry, previous family portraits._

 _Gryffindor Family Vaults: 10,700,504,927 galleons, 5,301,296,754 sickles, 4,291,040,538 knuts. Properties include: The villa in Britain, Gryffindor Castle – location undetected, ¼th of Hogwarts. Possessions include: Gryffindor Sword (now in Goblins' possession), Sorting Hat, books, ancient artifacts, weapons and shields, jewelry, jewels and stones, several trunks of clothes, Family Tapestry, Godric Gryffindor portrait._

 _LeFey Family Vaults: 70,978,634,918 galleons, 58,041,956,723 sickles, 5,602,874,913 knuts. Properties include: LeFey Castle – location undetected. Possessions include: books, ancient artifacts, weapons and shields, jewelry, jewels and stones, several trunks of clothes, Morgan LeFey portrait._

 _Peverell Family Vaults: 94,697,205,381 galleons, 69,420,186,530 sickles, 6,102,947,835 knuts. Properties include: Peverell Manor – location undetected. Possessions include: books, ancient artifacts, weapons and shields, jewelry, jewels and stones, several trunks of clothes, Ignotus Peverell portrait._

 _Other vaults included: Malfoy – 2,951,068 galleons, Nott – 226,453 galleons, Karkaroff – 468,012 galleons, Haywood – 205,187 galleons, 146,930 sickles, 91,521, knuts, all possessions included, Croft – 369,401 galleons, 271,001 sickles, 59,830 knuts, all possessions included, Russell – 111,867 galleons, 39,235 sickles, 10,862 knuts, all possessions included…_

 _Wizengamot Seats include:_

 _Potter: 3 seats_

 _Black: 4 seats_

 _Gryffindor: 5 seats_

 _LeFey: 5 seats_

 _Peverell: 5 seats_

Severus looked up and met expectant green eyes. The boy would _never_ have to lift a finger in his life ever again. "So what's it about Severus?" Harry asked.

"It is just…" Severus cleared his throat before continuing, "your account balances and what you received when you signed for the inheritance and titles." He explained before turning to look at the goblin. "Why are there the extra vaults included at the bottom?"

"Those were from the first Wizarding War and others whom presented monetary values in order to prove that they were indeed innocent and not Death Eaters." Mornuk explained. "There are also business and enterprises that both the Black and Potter families have invested in. Therefore, you only have to come to me if you wish to remove your standings from them. Other than that, the transactions are validated and will continue.

Harry looked over the list quickly before handing it back to Severus.

"Wait, what's this?" Severus said, feeling the second page of the paper he was holding.

"That, sir, is the list of activity of Mister Potter's vaults."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"It means, someone's been withdrawing from your vault all these years." Severus growled when he saw the names on the paper. The list consisted of the Dursleys, Weasleys, Dumbledore, and Dumbledore on the behalf of the Order of the Phoenix.

"They've stolen it then?" Harry was confused.

"Yes." Severus confirmed.

"Can I retrieve it? Take it all back?" Harry was furious. All those times he's seen the Dursleys filling their stomachs with luxurious food, and filled their home with extravagant furniture – that money had come from _his_ vault! And the rest of those names! Who were they?! And how dare they take _his_ money!

"We can certainly do that, with interest." Mornuk smiled evilly.

"Thank you." Harry said, before signing over the parchment after Severus had read it to him and explained it.

"Can I open the box now?" Harry asked. Severus nodded his head.

The box contained the Potter Family ring, the Black Family Ring, the Gryffindor Family ring, the LeFey Family ring and the Peverell Family ring. Each one had its own distinct features with the family emblem and the family motto engraved into the inner side of the ring.

"Put it on." said Mornuk. Harry slipped each ring onto his finger and felt the warm and gentle wash of magic that overflowed him as each ring sat comfortably on his fingers.

"That proves that he is worthy of receiving these titles." Mornuk nearly laughed at the blissful look on the young wizard's face. "Now that we have all the vaults settled, is there anything else I can do for you?"

Harry quickly shook off the euphoria before looking at the goblin. "I was wondering…" he looked over at Severus at the corner of his eye before continuing on, "if I could change my magical guardian?"

"Why would you need a magical guardian Mister Potter? You already have your inheritances. Even laws that undermine a child of your age and prevent you from doing tasks that are clearly for a teenager of age does not work on you."

"Well… I would like Severus to be my guardian instead. I do not want this Bundle person –"

"Dumbledore" Severus quickly corrected.

"Whatever. I don't want this person to be my guardian when he clearly hasn't taken any interest in my well-being. Severus was the one who saved me from my relatives! I want _him_ as my magical guardian." Harry nearly shouted.

"I'm sure that can be… arranged." The goblin's smile looked a feral as a beast. With a snap of his fingers, a parchment paper written with information about being a magical guardian appeared before Severus Snape.

"Now Mister Snape, here is everything you need to know about being Mister Potter's Magical Guardian. Once signed and sealed with both yours and Mister Potter's blood, no one can overwrite it. Please sign here." Mornuk said, grabbing a Blood Quill.

Severus read over each sentence slowly and carefully. He could practically feel Harry's anxiety pouring down over him and he felt relief for it. The potions master had thought that Harry wouldn't need him anymore, wouldn't feel the need for a guardian or someone to watch over him. But the fact that Harry nearly demanded the goblin to switch his guardianship over to Severus made the potions master _nearly_ beam with pride. At least he was feeling wanted. _Where did that come from?_ He thought to himself, before signing the paper. An itchy feeling crossed his hand, but he ignored it for favor of getting the guardianship over with. Soon both Harry and Severus had smeared on their blood and with Mornuk as their third-party witness, the document was signed, sealed, sent off and immediately put into effect.

"Does this mean that I don't have to live with the Dursleys any longer?" Harry asked.

"Yes Mister Potter. Your guardianship now resides with Mister Snape – as it should have been." The goblin confirmed.

Harry puffed up with happiness and the energy around him seemed to be upbeat and giddy.

"Is there anything else I can help with you gentlemen?" Mornuk asked once more.

"Yes actually. I was wondering if I could get my money for my school supplies?" Harry beamed.

"Here is your checkbook, considering you now have access to all the vaults in your possession. Just fill out the amount, the name of the shop you're purchasing your items from, your vault number and your signature and have the clerk fill out his or her signature before sending it off to Gringotts. We will verify it, as the checkbook is charmed and protected from all sorts of spells and tricks. If you need any withdrawal from Gringotts, here is the pouch connected to your vaults. Just say the amount you need and reach in to grab it. Here is a card; it is useable in both the Magical World and Muggle World. So you do not need to return to Gringotts to convert any money back and forth."

"Thanks! That's just what I need." Harry's eyes glittered with happiness. His life had been terrible with the Dursleys – no food, no water for long amounts of time, baggy clothes that drowned his thin frame and even his glasses – Harry moved his glasses up his nose – his glasses didn't help his eyesight at all. And all the unfair punishments for doing things he clearly couldn't control and sometimes wasn't his fault made Harry believe that someone out there, or even up there was punishing him for just being alive. But now, meeting Severus Snape had turned his life one hundred and eighty degrees. He was finally able to live life like he wanted – under someone who would protect him daily and just _be_ with him. Harry was extremely satisfied.

"Oh, before I forget. What is the currency for the Wizarding World? I mean… how – "

"There are twenty nine Knuts to a Sickle and seventeen Sickles to a Galleon. Knuts are the bronze ones, Sickles are the silver ones and the gold ones are Galleons."

"Oh, okay. Thank you."

Harry opened his checkbook and signed for five hundred galleons. He handed the check over to the goblin. "Thank you for helping me. I don't know what I'd do without your help. But please, take five hundred galleons each month out of my vault and place it into yours. It's for helping me get through this." He smiled at Mornuk's gobsmacked expression before shaking the goblin's hand, wishing him a nice day and walking out of the office with Severus following him.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Severus asked him.

"Yes, I thanked Mornuk for helping me. I placed a reward where it was needed." Harry asked confused. Was he not supposed to do so and show his respect?

"You've given him 500 galleons per month for the rest of his life." Severus explained.

"He's helped me. And just because he's a goblin does not mean he should not be rewarded with a bonus." Harry shook his head.

"That is not what I mean Mr. Potter." Snape frowned.

"Then what did you mean?" Harry copied the potion master's frown.

"Wizards have always looked down on magical creatures. They believed that only wizards – true wizards – should have magic. Creatures that are not like us should not even be considered to be worth anything but the dirt underneath our shoes."

"And _you_ feel this way?"

"You know I do not Harry. It is just how wizards act like they are superior than any others that miffs me. So, it's surprising to Mornuk and I that you would reward him for helping you."

"I know, but he deserved it. So, where we headed to next Severus?" Harry asked, gripping the potions master's sleeve. The raven was practically bouncing along the way. He had quickly changed the subject before noting, at the back of his mind, to do something about the inequality between wizards and magical creatures.

"We'll head over to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions." Severus said, removing the raven's hand from his sleeve and slipping it in his hand instead. Severus intentionally ignored the growing smile on Harry's face before taking the child over to the store. Upon entering, he saw Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy standing at the entrance with their son, Draco Malfoy.

"Ah Severus, fancy seeing you here." Lucius said, spotting the dark haired wizard.

"Lucius, Narcissa, Draco." Severus nodded his greetings. "I've been told to take Harry and retrieve his school supplies."

"Harry Potter?" Lucius asked, looking at the child beside Severus, noting that they were both holding hands.

"Harry Potter, sir." The raven bowed before removing his hand from Severus's and reaching out to shake Lucius's own.

"Lucius Malfoy." The blonde greeted, catching the telltale rise of Harry's eyebrow before the young wizard turned to look at Severus.

"Narcissa Malfoy." His wife introduced, before Harry gently took her hand and placed a chaste kiss on top. This time, Severus's eyebrows rose in surprise before he returned to his indifferent expression.

"Draco Malfoy." His son said, and the two wizards shook hands. They both yelped in shock before Harry apologized.

"Sorry, I don't have control over it." Harry admitted.

"Control over what?"

"Um… my magic…?" He answered unsurely, looking over to Severus for confirmation. The potions master nodded his head.

"Eleven and still producing accidental magic?" Lucius asked; he was quite intrigued with the boy.

"Accidental magic?" Harry questioned.

"Young wizards produce bursts of accidental magic before they reach eleven years old. It's something that cannot be controlled, but they learn to control their magic. However, it is unheard of, or rather, unusual that you are still having fits of accidental magic."

Harry looked downfallen at that. "It just means that you're one powerful wizard Harry." Severus reassured him, before Harry smiled weakly up at him.

"Come now, the two of you. Let's get your uniforms. Your father and Severus will be waiting right here for us." Narcissa said, taking the boys by the hands and leading them over to the dais.

Lucius turned to look at Severus. "Harry Potter, Severus?"

"Indeed."

"Are you sure the boy is eleven? He looks no older than an eight year old."

"Blame his muggle relatives for his lack of nutrition and growth. You should see where he was living when I visited them." Severus growled.

Lucius was taken aback. He rarely saw any expression on his friend's face other than that of cold indifference and a scowl.

"Come now. Surely the Boy-Who-Lived was living in luxury. He's the Wizarding World's hero for Merlin's sake. Now tell me, was his room dirty? Is that why you are upset? The house-elves certainly would have cleaned his room up." Lucius chided.

Oh by the truth was far from Lucius's expectations. "They had him living in a _cupboard under the stairs_." Severus bit out, his cheeks tinted red with anger.

The blonde looked like he had been slapped in the face, as his cheeks grew red with anger as well.

"A _cupboard_?" He hissed. " _Child abuse!_ " He called it. "Where was his magical guardian when the boy needed him?"

"Clearly not watching over him with twinkling blue eyes and sucking on those blasted lemon drops." Severus snarled. He turned away from Lucius and looked out of the store's windows. He breathed in several times and released his breath – he had to keep his composure. It wouldn't do for the Head of Slytherin to act like a Gryffindor.

Lucius was shocked. The Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief of the Wizengamot was _Harry's_ magical guardian? _He_ was the one who allowed for a magical _child_ such neglect and abuse?

"Are you certain Severus? This is not something you can joke about."

"The goblin for the boy's vaults has confirmed it. It is indeed Albus."

"We have to bring this to court – "

"Don't you think I know that?" Severus snapped. He sighed once more. "I'm sorry Lucius."

"It is fine." Lucius said. "But tell me Severus. Is he still the boy's guardian?"

"No." Severus's lips turned upwards. Lucius was surprised at that soft expression on the potions master's face. "He has asked the goblin to switch guardianship over to me. Harry was quite enthusiastic about the change."

"I've never seen you look like that." Lucius mused.

The smile was immediately switched with a scowl. "Look like what?"

"Oh never mind. I should be fortunate enough to see you with a smile even if it lasted a mere five seconds." Lucius chuckled. Severus scowled once more and their conversation was closed.

"Severus! Severus!" Harry called out, bouncing over to the potions master.

"We don't bounce, Harry. We walk." Severus chided. Harry pouted before nodding his head. "So what is it that had you calling for me?"

"I'm getting my Hogwarts uniform!" Harry smiled, before realizing that Lucius was besides Severus and speaking to him.

"Oh? And what house do you want to be sorted in?" Lucius asked.

"Slytherin." Harry said adamantly. He had heard from Draco that his entire family had been in Slytherin and that Severus had been sorted into that same house. And because Harry had been saved and freed by the dark haired man, Harry wanted to be in the same house that Severus had been.

He yanked Severus's sleeve to get the man to bend down to his level.

"Is that really Mister Malfoy?" He whispered.

"You may call me Lucius." The blonde wizard held his laughter in when Harry looked like a deer in headlights at having been caught talking about him.

"Lucius… sir. I've seen your name in my vaults information." Harry began, twiddling his fingers, before noticing his habit and stilling them. And that's when Lucius saw all those rings on his finger.

"Tell me… Harry. What is your full name? Including the family titles." Lucius saw his friend scowl at the question, but Lucius was just curious.

"Harrison James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Peverell, Magical Heir of Morgan LeFey." Harry answered, a bit confused at the question. Lucius took a sharp intake of breath. The boy before him was currently the richest person in all of the Wizarding Community. He had more wealth than the Malfoy family; he had more seats on the Wizengamot than the Malfoy family and the boy definitely had more legal power and stronghold than the Malfoy family. Overall, the boy before him would turn the Malfoy family into dust by just looking at them if they were to ever anger him.

"I would have Evans, but there's no family ring for that. Considering my mom's family isn't exactly full of wizards." Harry explained.

Lucius shook his head to rid himself of the shock and surprise. Severus had to come to the rescue. "Harry, where's Draco and Narcissa?"

"Oh, they're back there somewhere. I came to tell you I was getting the Hogwarts uniform now, but Mrs. Malfoy says we should go to Twilfitt and Tatting's for our regular robes and the like."

"Then you best hurry and retrieve your uniform then." Severus said, already shooing the boy back to the direction he came from.

"Narcissa! I think I should have seven sets of Hogwarts uniform…!"

The duo watched as the young wizard ran away and deeper into the store.

"Slytherin huh, Severus?" Lucius grinned.

"Now, I did not tell him what house I was in." The potions master was quick to deny anything. "It wouldn't do for Potter's _son_ to be in Slytherin when both his parents were in Gryffindor."

….

"Narcissa! I think I should have seven sets of Hogwarts uniform!" Harry repeated once again, when he saw the two-thirds of the blond Malfoy family.

"I think that's a great idea." The witch smiled.

"Are there protection spells?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Only the best Harry. I'll even tell them to add the inflammable charm and waterproof charm. Maybe I'll ask them to add the self-ironing and self-repairing robes. Would you like the protective charms to reflects incoming spells as well?"

"Yes of course. Thank you!" Harry smiled. "Draco, are you getting yours done the same way?"

"Of course. My father will only afford the very best for us. After all, we're the richest family in the Wizarding Community." The blond said proudly.

"That is not true anymore Draco." Lucius drawled. The two wizards had come over to their little trio and the Head of the Malfoy family had caught onto the last bit of the conversation.

"What?! Why not?" Draco cried, affronted.

"Young Harry is the heir of three well-known pureblood families, a magical descendant of another and a descendant of one of the Founders." Lucius informed his son. Though he didn't want his son to upset the most powerful, most wealthy, and the most politically powerful wizard in the entire Wizarding Community, he also wished for his son to become friends with the boy. Perhaps Draco will learn to be more humble about his upbringings while he was the raven's friend. And when Lucius saw the look of understanding cross Draco's face, he knew Draco comprehended the situation he was in.

"Sorry Harry." The boy apologized meekly.

"What for? And please don't act like that around me. I didn't grow up in a rich home or family. So, I don't like it if people just cozy up to me because I happen to be rich and famous." Harry added as an afterthought when he remembered he had taken down Voldemort as a child.

"So we're friends again?"

"When did we stop?" Harry laughed.

The three grown wizards and witch look on with pride at the friendship between the two children.

"Here are your uniforms." Madam Malkin said, handing over the clothes. While Lucius paid for Draco's clothes, Harry paid for his own. He had refused Lucius's offer to pay for his clothes; Harry didn't want his first meeting with the Malfoys to start off with the other paying for something he could afford. And so, after the purchase of the clothes, the five of them moved onto Twilfitt and Tatting's.

The men and boys all stepped back and watched as Narcissa worked around the store with flourish. The blonde witch was in her element as she rattled off several items for each boy, each including: eight pairs of trousers, eight sweaters, four shirts, four cloaks, three robes for any occasion, two pairs of black shoes, eight pairs of black socks and three pairs of dragonhide gloves. She even threw in several self-ironing, re-sizeable and protection spells.

Once that was done, the clothes were shrunken down and pocketed. They moved onto Flourish and Blotts and Scribbulus Writing Instruments, where Lucius explained to the two children which quills were the best and how to keep their textbooks and parchment paper in mint condition. After that, they had each gotten a seven compartment trunk, spelled to be fire, spells, charms, and summoning spell resistant; Harry's a hardwood, green lining trunk engraved with his initials H.J.P. on it and Draco's a mahogany, silver lining trunk engraved with his initials D.L.M. When asked why Harry had gotten seven-compartment trunk, he answered, "There's never have too much space to place your things."

Next came Potage's Cauldron Shop and Slug & Jigger's Apothecary, where Severus had taught them which ingredients were the freshest, and which cauldron and stirrer would work best – although Draco and Harry were only in their first year. Eeylops Owl Emporium had Harry meeting his very first Snowy Owl; he would name her when he found the perfect name for her. Finally, the group had arrived at Ollivanders.

….

The bell jingled when the corner of the door knocked against it, alerting whomever it was inside.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy, Mister Potter. I have been expecting you both." Ollivanders smiled, as he came from the shadows of the large shelves. "Now, shall I do the both of you at once? Or shall one of you step up first?"

Harry and Draco looked at each other before stating they preferred the wand maker to do them both at the same time. And so, Ollivanders measured their wand arm before walking back towards the shelves.

"11 inches, Willow, Dragon Heartstring core, for Mister Malfoy," Ollivanders said, handing the blonde the wand before turning to Harry, "10 ¼ inches, Ash wood, unicorn hair core, for Mister Potter."

The two held the wands in their hands, waiting for something to happen. "Well give it a wave!" Ollivanders instructed. Both of the wizards did so, and the light bulbs exploded from where they dangled off the ceiling, and the counter splintered down the middle with a loud crack.

"Oh, no no no. Not the ones for you." Ollivanders muttered, retrieving the wands and heading back towards the shelves. It had taken them several tries with a handful of different wands but finally Ollivanders retrieved the two that was perfect for them.

"10 inches, Hawthorn wood, Unicorn hair, for Mister Malfoy and 11 inches, Holly wood, Phoenix feather for Mister Potter."

As the two boys took the wands into their hands, their hair fluttered in a magical breeze, their skin felt a tingling sensation of magic settling down and an amazingly warm aura flood them from the inside out. They broke out into silly grins before Ollivander joined them smiling.

"Perfect, perfect. But very peculiar Mister Potter."

"What is, sir?"

"It is peculiar that that same phoenix had given not one, but two feathers." That wand, you hold, is the brother of another's, whose wizard was known for doing great things, terrible things, but great indeed."

Harry had a semblance of an idea of whom the wizard Ollivanders was referring to, but he didn't let that deter him. It just made him more resolved in finding out what caused You-Know-Who to act in such a way that had killed his parents. The young wizard was going to find out!

The group left the store after paying Ollivanders and they walked towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, with Draco describing all the various ice cream flavors to a riveted-looking Harry. This left the three adults to walk behind them looking amused. But, Lucius wanted to talk to Severus before the two groups departed for the day and so, he motioned Narcissa to walk with the boys, leaving the two wizards to themselves.

"Severus, that boy holds more political power than I could ever imagine." Lucius began.

"I understand that." Severus admitted. He knew, somewhat, of what Lucius was about to say.

"Do you know how many seats in the Wizengamot he now holds? He is the youngest heir to ever hold such power."

"Do enlighten me." Severus raised an eyebrow.

"As a Potter, he already holds three seats. Then with the Black title, he holds four more seats. Gryffindor holds five seats, Peverell holds five and LeFey an additional five. That is a total of twenty-two seats! It is a new record! People will fear his name, if not lick the soles of his shoes to please him and to get him to vote for their laws and regulations."

"He is too young to sit in the Wizengamot." Severus sneered.

"Oh, I admit that he is. But there is an ancient unbreakable clause written before the birth of the Wizengamot _for_ the Wizengamot if this does happen. The _Magical Guardian_ will sit the heir if he is under-aged and will vote in accordance to what the heir wishes or believes. Because Harry is emancipated _and_ holds so many titles and seats, the laws does not apply to him. And so, he can sit in on every Wizengamot meeting, even those during the school year. Not to worry, for each Wizengamot meeting held, his rings have a portkey that takes him straight to the location. He has a fifteen minute warning before the first one activates and afterwards a ten minute warning for the second one. After the first two is activated and he still hasn't been past the anti-portkey wards, then he must apparate straight to the location. He will be taking you of course, and the Headmaster, considering Harry is still in school, will receive a letter at the beginning of each semester regarding this issue. He will not have power over this, especially since the issue of Harry's titles and abuse will be found out by Skeeter and he will be removed from his position as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot."

"You know much about this." Severus commented.

"It is to be expected when you work in the Ministry. Of course, I don't expect the current Minister of Magic to know about these things. Though he is a pureblood, he is weak and spineless. He will do anything to keep his position, which works in my favor."

"It must have been why Dumbledore has not spoken to Harry about his magical heritage."

"I would not put it past the conniving Headmaster to do so. What with him being all power hungry of course. With the additional of twenty-two Wizengamot seats, I'm not surprised that he did not tell Harry about the Wizarding World at all. Change of topic - _she'll_ have this all written out and down by today you know."

"Does Skeeter have to know?" Severus asked.

"She always finds out what she wants to know and will publish it regardless of the threats she receives. It is still unknown how she finds files on these."

Severus frowned before nodding his head. "Very well. I shall help Harry with everything at my disposal."

"That you would." Lucius said before they arrived at the ice cream parlor. They sat down near the back of the store and Severus and Narcissa was sent with Draco to grab their sweets. This left Harry to sit with Lucius in uncomfortable silence.

"Um, Mister Malfoy." Harry started quietly.

"Yes Harry?"

"I sort of… overheard you and Severus speaking about the Wi-Wizengimite?"

"Wizengamot." Lucius corrected.

"Yes, and I'd like to thank you for helping me. I would like to learn about the ways of the Wizarding World – all the legal systems, the laws and regulations, everything about it."

"And what would that do?"

"I don't want anything that happened to me to happen to anyone else. And I think, this way will help me learn more about You-Know-Who. Of course, we also have to do something about treating magical creatures unfairly."

"That sounds plausible." Lucius said. His short answers weren't doing much to help with Harry's nerves. It was already nerve wrecking for the child to talk to him while the Head of the Malfoy family was exuding that aristocratic aura.

"Also, while I was looking over my account statements, I saw that you had given me some money." Harry whispered. Lucius immediately erected a silencing charm and a notice-me-not charm around their corner.

"And?" He asked stiffly.

"I would like to return it to you." Harry fiddled his thumbs, staring at the table rather than the wizard.

"Why would you do that?"

"I figured you're a good wizard. I mean, I've seen how you act around Draco and Narcissa and Severus and even me. I know we've just met, but something about you tells me that you can be trusted, no matter what other people think." The boy responded honestly.

And it was that honesty that hit Lucius. Harry was just an eleven-year-old boy – the same age as his own son. He didn't know about the Wizarding War, the past or present one. The young wizard had only been born into this chaos. And when Lucius had admitted to the Wizengamot during his trial that he had been put under the Imperious Curse, Dumbledore, the Chief of the Wizengamot, had "suggested" in order to prove his innocence and his loyalty, the blonde wizard must be put under house-arrest for two years, monitored _and_ donate to their "worthy" cause. And if that last statement hadn't set off Lucius's alarm and raised his guard, he didn't know what would have. After his trial, Lucius knew that Dumbledore couldn't be trusted. He was a manipulative old man, and he could see why the Dark Lord had hated him. The man used people like pawns like he took to those stupid Veritaserum / Calming Draught laced Sherbet Lemons.

"I will help you catch up with our Ministry's legislations, but I will not accept the return of my contribution."

"I insist!" said Harry.

"And I decline." Lucius drawled, canceling the spells around their corner. It was then that the trio returned with the sweets and noticed the awkward tension between the two wizards.

"Is anything the matter father?"

"None that needs to be discussed, Draco. Enjoy your dessert."

"Can we go to Quality Quidditch Supplies next father? I'd like to introduce Harry to Quidditch." Draco said eagerly.

"If that is what Harry wishes." Lucius said, and the Malfoy family turned to look at him.

"I'd love to." Harry agreed, before turning to look at Severus to answer his inquiring gaze.

"Lucius has agreed to help me with my Wizengamot seats. Though he refused the transaction." Harry explained. Severus looked on with understanding.

"I'd also like to help you with your stocks Harry – where you would place money on a business to further expand their business and help yourself get wealthier – plainly said." explained Lucius. Harry nodded his head. He knew he needed all the help he could get.

….

"It is time for us to depart." Lucius said, drawing Narcissa closer to him.

"We're going to meet up during the summer though aren't we?" Draco asked, turning to look at his godfather and then Harry.

Harry looked up to see Severus nod his head. "We'll be there for the Malfoy Summer Solstice Ball." Harry was confused.

"Each summer we, purebloods, have a tradition to celebrate on the day of the Summer Solstice. Of course, muggleborns believe we would be doing black magic during these so-called parties of ours. But we are just thanking the gods, Hecate and the spirits for our magic. We have a Winter Solstice Ball as well. It is right after Yule." Lucius explained. Harry still didn't understand, but he believed his lack of wizarding traditions were due to the fact that he had not lived in the Wizarding World at all. He would learn, with Lucius's assistance of course.

"I suppose you wouldn't mind staying with us all summer Severus? Lucius tells me he would help Harry adjust to the Wizarding World. And it would be a bother to have to floo back and forth every day. The potions lab is just as you have left it." Narcissa said.

Severus seemed to weigh the pros and cons of doing so. Pro: He would be able to stay out of Dumbledore's grasps. He wouldn't have to deal with his anger at having to find out that the old wizard had been replaced as a magical guardian. The headmaster wouldn't make unnecessary and random fire calls every day of every week until the start of the school semester. Con: Severus would have to deal with his insistent questioning when he returns to Hogwarts.

The potions master looked at Harry before turning to look at his godson, noticing the pleading glances the two boys were giving him. He sighed audibly before acquiescing. "Thank you for the offer. I accept."

Harry grinned in excitement before giving him a quick hug and the small group walked to the nearest apparition point and disapparating to Malfoy Manor.

….

 **BOY-WHO-LIVES HARMED BY MUGGLE RELATIVES?!**

 **Written by Rita Skeeter**

 **In a shocking turn of events, our Savior of the Wizarding World, Defeater of You-Know-Who, has switched his magical guardian to another! Who is his now-previous magical guardian, my readers ask? It is none other than Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore – Receiver of the Order of Merlin – First Class, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you are wondering why the Boy-Who-Lived has switched from the Leader of the Light Side, my answer is that Harry Potter, age 11, has proclaimed that Mister Dumbledore, had left him with ABUSIVE MUGGLE RELATIVES! That's right my readers! You've read correctly! HARRY JAMES POTTER, Savior of the Wizarding World has been sent to his abusive muggle relatives even** _ **after**_ **hearing his parents' will that states Harry to be sent to anyone** _ **other**_ **than those muggle relatives! Harry Potter even claims that he** _ **does not**_ _ **know**_ **, has never heard of and has never even** _ **seen**_ **Albus Dumbledore in his entire life! What is the meaning of this?!**

 **My dear readers, imagine this. A small, young boy about the age of eleven, looking as if he was an eight year old, with fragile wrists and frail looking complexion. Dark messy hair that nearly covers the jagged hastily taped back glasses that covered emerald green eyes. A boy who flinches at sudden and quick movements and takes a while to relax around his environment. When you put the description together, you get the Boy-Who-Live. That's right. Young Harry Potter is the boy I have described. Living with abusive relatives that not only starve the poor boy, but to imagine the depths of his pain and despair when a supposedly eleven year old boy looks like an eight year old?!**

 **And not only has Harry been sent to his muggle relatives, but in the case of his magical inheritance is it Albus Dumbledore, who has been frequently** _ **stealing**_ **from the Boy-Who-Lived! As you all know, my readers, it is only the magical guardian whom is allowed to remove the monthly amount from their charge's vaults! However, the money has been sent to the abusive muggle relatives - the Dursleys, the most commonly known light family – the Weasleys, and even the magical guardian** _ **himself**_ **– Mister Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! He has been removing money from our savior since the night of the death of You-Know-Who! But not to worry my dear readers, once he has learned of this deceit, travesty, lies, greed, and theft, young Mister Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Peverell, Magical Heir of Morgan LeFey has immediately asked for the removal of Albus Dumbledore as his magical guardian, in place of another!**

 **That is right my readers! You've read correctly! Young Mister Harry Potter is now the Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter, Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, Heir of one of the Four Founders and Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Gryffindor, Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Peverell and Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of LeFey. Now, don't you wonder why someone like Albus Dumbledore, who speaks of being the Leader of the Light, the hero who defeated Grindelwald, would** _ **steal**_ **from such a young boy? Would not protect our Savior from the hands of his greedy and abusive family members but** _ **enforce**_ **and willingly** _ **throw**_ **the Boy-Who-Lived into their claws?**

 **And as my readers know, to be a magical guardian is the highest privilege ever given to any witch or wizard. It is a post of trust, worth and high standards. Knowing that Albus Dumbledore has been stripped of this position will lead to, no doubt, the questioning of his receiving of other positions!**

 **I must remind my readers, that Albus Dumbledore is the Headmaster of Hogwarts – the best magical school in all of England. If he cannot even look after one child, what makes it even possible for him to even be able to look after a school full of children?! My dear readers, is Albus Dumbledore even worthy of looking after the welfare of our Wizarding World? This calls into question his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump - the Head of the International Confederation of Wizards, and even calls into question his receiving of the Order of Merlin – First Class! And I urge you readers to question, what else is Dumbledore hiding? What else is he not telling us? Should we even look to him for the answers when he cannot save our Savior?!**

 **Albus Dumbledore's past and present …. Page 4**

 **Harry Potter's Actions to Save the Wizarding World …. Page 5**

 **Our Savior's Abusive Past …. Page 6**

 **Families that have stolen from Mister Potter …. Page 7**

….

I hope you guys enjoyed it! R&R (:


	3. Chapter 3 - Getting to Know Each Other

**Title: How to Seduce The Head of Slytherin**

 **Summary: Harry has already learned all about Dumbledore, Hogwarts and magic. Knowing the truth about the most powerful wizard of all time, Harry decides he will make Dumbledore crumble to his feet. With the help of a snarky potions master, Harry will combine their strength and change the fate of the Wizarding World. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione and a little bit of Gryffindor bashing. (Someone tell me I'm doing all the labeling correctly! Lol)**

 **Pairings: SS/HP**

 **Rating: M**

 **Author's Note: Surprise! Please note that this is another one of my ideas that sprung to life! This does not mean I am discontinuing either of my other stories that I have already written. I have those chapters written – just feel like it needs more tweaking.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it is all J.K. Rowling!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **~ Getting to Know Each Other ~**

"Albus! What is the meaning of this?!"

The day after Harry and Snape had gone to Diagon Alley, the Daily Prophet had been owled to every witch and wizard in all of Britain. Suffice to say, there were uproars about the treatment of their hero and they all placed the blame, their hatred and pointed fingers at the one wizard mentioned in the article, Albus Dumbledore.

The Transfiguration Mistress had all but shoved the damning newspaper into the old wizard's face, though the expression on her own face showed that Minerva McGonagall was five seconds away from doing so.

"Minerva, my dear. Please calm down."

"C-Calm down?!" The Transfiguration professor bristled. If she were in her animagus form, she would be hissing loudly, claws retracted to kill and fangs bared for all to see. "Is it true you have never – not once – seen how the boy is?! _You_ – his self appointed magical guardian! I told you those people were inhumane." She hissed. "And did you listen?! No!"

"Alas Minerva, this past decade was spent on persuading Fudge and the Wizengamot that Voldemort will return. I placed my belief in Lily's sister and her family. I personally did not believe that Mrs. Dursley would act on her hatred towards Lily's blood. Family is most important and I strongly believed Petunia would have done the same." Dumbledore said warily. He folded the newspaper away before placing it onto the table, ignoring the aghast expressions of the professors to his left and ignoring the angry tingling magic coming from Minerva.

….

Now that they had moved into the Malfoy residence, Severus had immediately given Harry a thorough check up followed up by an order for the young eleven-year-old wizard. To say the potions master was appalled after rereading Harry's diagnostics would be laughable. No, Severus Tobias Snape was infuriated! Outraged! His face had actually sported red flames and his onyx black eyes were tinted with steel. His eyes roamed over with diagnostics with fervor.

Harry had numerous amounts of past bruises and wounds. His bones had small, yet many unhealed fractures in them and he suffered from poor eyesight. Though the back of head was littered with huge but healed bruises, Severus guessed he should thank Merlin that the bruises would not interfere with healing Harry's perception, when he would take Harry to an optometrist. But the bruises were not the only things that were worrying. Further down the list had included Harry's worrying weight – the boy was too light! Those bastard muggles had practically starved him to death! Harry did not even weigh as much as an eleven year old should, much less _look_ like an eleven year old!

Severus's magic had crackled loudly in the confines of his room after Harry had left to go play with Draco. A vein throbbed murderously on the sides of his temples and he could feel his teeth squeak roughly at the brutal grinding to keep his temper in line. But that had failed and so his lamp by the bed, the mirror by the window and the window itself had shattered with a loud sound. The potions master promptly hastened to his stocked potions cabinet and scoured through it all – looking for the supplementary potions for the young boy. He had enough potions to last Harry for at least two weeks, but when those were finished, he'd have to brew more. Following his meticulous examination, Severus quickly made his way to the duo.

He told Harry that the young boy was to eat at least six small to medium sized meals a day and was supplied with copious amounts of nutrition potions and weight gaining potions that were to be administered daily, one when he woke up, one after every meal and at every two hours on the dot when Harry was awake. Severus had already written the schedule for Harry's diet and gave it to the young wizard to look over. It was practically impossible for Harry to decline the diet, seeing as how it was already all written up and decided for him. But Harry did not think he would mind at all – his magical guardian was taking care of him, the way the Dursleys should have been doing.

Harry was to wake up at promptly 8 o'clock in the morning. After getting ready for the day, he would take a potion. At 9:00AM to 10:00AM, they would have breakfast and he would take another potion. At 11:30AM to 12:30PM, he was to have brunch with another potion. From 1:30PM to 2:30PM was his lunch and, oh boy, a potion! Then at 3:30PM – 4:30PM, Harry was to eat a snack followed up by a different potion. Next at 5:30PM – 6:30PM, Harry, and Severus, was to join the Malfoys for dinner – followed up by another potion. Lastly, his dessert at 7:30PM to 8:30PM was finished off with the second to last potion. His bedtime at 9:00PM sharp would be completed with Harry taking a potion before he went to sleep as well. Basically the schedule was written in a way that Harry would understand he was to eat every hour on the dot. But of course, each meal would include a bowl of fruit. Even though potions were helpful, it wasn't detrimental to have additional and actual nutritional food being eaten.

The young wizard was confused at the sudden strict change in his diet, but he agreed nonetheless. After all, who was he to complain when he barely ate anything at all living with the Dursleys? He had had to survive on scrapes of food and the bits of leftover food from the cooking pan. Six small to medium sized meals per day sounded like heaven. Harry voiced his worries that he might forget the time and miss a potion, but Severus reassured him that he had given the same list to the Malfoys' house elves and that they had taken it upon themselves to copy and distribute the schedule amongst themselves. That way if Harry were to ever forget, which was impossible seeing as how every meal was accompanied by a potion, they would instantly summon the potion before Harry and have it floating there until he took it.

Severus did not even have to use _Legilimens_ to know that Harry was ecstatic about the amount of food he would be given to eat. He could just look at the boy's open expression on his face and he could tell that Harry was euphoric at the diet. He did notice Draco's bewildered expression when the blond caught Harry's rapturous smile. Severus could tell that Draco could not understand why the thought of more food could equate to Harry's instantaneous happiness. But Severus was sure that one day, Draco would understand why this was so. And when that day comes, the potions master hoped that it would be the day when Harry would come to him first and tell him about his experience living with the Dursleys.

….

"Severus, the healer that you have asked me to summon is here." Lucius said, as the house elf disappeared.

"Thank you." Severus nodded.

"Healer?" Harry and Draco chimed.

"For you Harry." Severus said, standing up and motioning for the young wizard to follow. Lucius made to get up as well and Draco quickly did the same, following after the pair of dark haired wizards.

"Hello, my name is Healer Edelweiss. I have been called here to check on a patient?" The healer was a man around the late forties, early fifties. He had laugh lines and wrinkles by his eyes from all the smiling and laughing no doubt. His eyes were probably the most intriguing things that Harry had ever seen; the right iris was an enchanting Sunset Orange while the left iris was a captivating Sunglow. Though he was a man between the ages of forty and fifty, his hair was dirty blonde.

"Yes, we would like to have you sign a confidentiality contract, swearing on your magic that you shall not speak of what you have seen, heard, spoken about, spoken to or anything else to anyone out of this room." Lucius said.

Healer Edelweiss looked taken aback. "I would not speak of anything, period. As a healer, it is between my patient and I. I am sure someone of your stature, Lord Malfoy, knows about the patient-healer confidentiality clause?"

"I do know of it. And I am not saying this to mock you or your work ethic. It is just to help your patient relax and calm down for what is to happen."

Healer Edelweiss took a deep breath before drawing out his wand. "Very well. Let us begin." Soon the contracts were drawn up, signed and a copy was sent to the goblins in Gringotts. Another copy was given to the healer while the original was sent to Lucius's study to be filed. Afterwards, the healer swore on his magic that he would not breathe a single word outside of the room about what would happen between his patient, himself and the people within the room.

Severus motioned Harry to step forward, allowing the healer to see who his patient was.

"My name is Harry Potter, sir. I'll be in your care." The eleven-year-old boy said. And it was then that Healer Edelweiss understood why such precautions were taken.

"Let me have a look at you Mr. Potter, and then I'll know what to do from there."

…..

"Well, what's wrong?" Lucius asked.

"The boy has many poorly healed bones. The fractures are still there because of it. A strong jolt and the bones could snap. His sight is a monstrosity. Who prescribes _wrong_ glasses?!" Healer Edelweiss huffed before drawing up a list of potions for Harry.

"I'm right here!" Harry shouted, frowning. He did not like it when the adults talked about him as if he were invisible.

"We know Harry. I'm just telling the adults what is needed for you to get healthy again." Healer Edelweiss said, smiling.

"I can know too you know." Harry grumbled.

"I presume these potions are to be digested as well?" Severus handed over his own list. Healer Edelweiss skimmed it over, adding a few notes here and there, before including the extra potions that Harry would need.

"As soon you are not busy, take the boy and go correct his eyesight. I can only do so much as to temporarily correct his perception. Give him these potions every night before he goes to sleep; the Sleepless Draught will keep him asleep while the variation of the Skele-grow will regrow his bones and fix those fractures. It will be a painful process, but he will be in deep sleep. The potion schedule you have him on will suffice; it should bring him up an extra two to five pounds if he should eat like this for the next month. I will check up on him weekly to see the process and check up on Harry. Should the potions be working properly to heal him bones, he should be off of them in a minimal of two weeks." Healer Edelweiss said, handing Severus the list of potions to brew. He knew the potions master would prefer to brew them rather than buy ridiculously expensive ones at the Apothecary.

"Thank you for the help Nathaniel." Lucius said, patting the healer on the shoulder.

"Nonsense! Think nothing of it Lucius. Come to think of it, I think I'll come by bi-weekly. There's only one month left before the boy goes to school, no? So it would be best for him to get better soon."

"We'll see you in three days then. I'll escort you out." Lucius said, and the two wizards left the room, leaving Severus alone with Draco and Harry.

"Uncle Severus. Does that mean Harry cannot play with me anymore?" Draco asked.

"I can so! I just got to get better and be safe!" Harry insisted. His emerald eyes turned to look up at onyx ones, silently begging Severus to agree with him.

"You must be careful. Even the slightest bruise and I'll have both your hides. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"But remember, studying every day. I will not have my godson and ward fail their classes simply because they have decided to busy themselves by wasting away the summer playing around."

Both of the boys nodded their heads before they raced off with Severus's express permission.

"Really, Severus. Going soft on them already?" Lucius strolled back in, robes flowing behind him.

"I'll get right on brewing these potions. Lunch is soon is it not?"

"Yes, in about two to three hours." Lucius said, shaking his head as he watched the potions master walk away all the while muttering to himself as he perused the list.

…..

"Are we going to get my eyes checked now?" Harry asked. It had been a great week at the Malfoy Manor. Severus and Lucius had tutored the boys on their first year courses whenever the two grown wizards had time; otherwise, it was self-study.

Severus had taken the time to explain the difference between slicing, dicing, mincing, chopping and several other techniques used in potion making – for Harry, considering he was new to the Wizarding World. Then Severus went through all the ingredients used in their first year and had tested the boys on each ingredient. Afterwards, Severus taught the boys the concepts of each spell they would be learning. The potions master did not believe that students would do well unless they understood the concept and origin of each spell they were going to learn and eventually practice to use. In the meanwhile, Severus had taken it upon himself to teach the boys Potions, Transfiguration and Charms. Because Severus knew that the two boys were taking on extra lessons on top of the ones they already had, the potions master brewed the Wit Sharpening Potions for them – storing them in his own potions cabinet keyed to his magical signature should the boys go for more than - the prescribed - one vial per day.

Lucius on the other hand, had taken it upon himself to teach the boys Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic and politics. Since Harry had asked the blond wizard to teach him all about the Wizarding World's legislations, rules, the Wizengamot and the important people in the Ministry of Magic. Narcissa had taught the boys etiquette, all about the pureblood society, and surprisingly Astronomy and Herbology.

It just so happened to be on a weekend that Severus and Lucius were free, but Narcissa had been invited over to the Zabini Manor for tea with the Lady of the house. Therefore, the two wizards took the boys back to Diagon Alley to fix Harry's eyesight.

"Indeed. We shall go in a minute. Go grab your cloak." Severus said.

"Dobby!" Harry called out, waiting for the house elf to make his arrival.

"What can Dobby be doing for Mister Harry Potter?" The elf squeaked, smiling at the young wizard.

"Can you get my green cloak? Oh, and get Draco his blue one." Harry asked.

"Yes! Dobby be doing that right now!" The elf popped out of the room before returning with the two cloaks. Harry thanked him with a big smile, earning happy squeaks before the house elf popped away.

"We'll be going by floo." Lucius said, bringing the group to the floo room.

"Floo?"

"It's a mode of transportation for witches and wizards. We use floo powder, step into a fireplace, call out your destination loudly and clearly and throw the floo powder down." Draco explained. "Just watch."

Lucius stepped into the fireplace, said "Diagon Alley", and threw the floo powder. Harry jumped when an eruption of green flames appeared, swallowing up the wizard. Lucius had disappeared after the flames were gone.

"Where'd he go?!" Harry shrieked. He ran to the fireplace and patted the bricks all around, feeling for a lever or something.

"Father's in Diagon Alley." Draco said. He and Severus were looking on in amusement as Harry tittered to and fro, trying to pat down the fireplace. "He's waiting for us on the other side."

"I'll go next." Draco repeated the process and disappeared in the green flames. Harry didn't scream this time, but nonetheless the twitching of his fingers belied his want to check the fireplace once more.

"Go on Harry. I'll follow right after you." Severus said.

Harry gingerly stepped into the fireplace and took a handful of floo powder. He took a deep breath and shouted "Diagon Alley" before he too was whisked away. The raven stumbled out of the fireplace on the other side, glad to be caught by Draco.

Severus soon appeared but had stepped out smoothly, much smoother than Harry's appearance. "Are you alright Harry?" He asked.

"I tripped." Harry answered, fixing his attire. "To the optometrist!" He said, pointing a finger in a random direction.

"It's the other way." Draco said, moving his finger in the opposite direction. "Father, could we go look at the brooms?"

"Again, Draco? Didn't you look at them the last time we were here?"

"That was _before_ Harry understood what Quidditch was. Now he knows what Quidditch is. He's quite enraptured by it."

"Stop it Draco." Harry flushed.

"It's okay, Harry. Father and Severus won't punish us because we like Quidditch." Draco said, throwing an arm around his friend. Harry peeked up from behind his fringe to look at Severus.

Although he knew Harry took an interest in Quidditch, Severus knew his ward is nothing like the bully his father was. And so, he gave a small smile, soothing Harry's fear.

"So we can go then?" Draco asked once more. He had seen the small moment between his godfather and friend.

"I guess we can." Severus drawled. "If the two of you behave."

"We will!" They nodded, and soon they reached the Optometrist.

…..

The bell hanging from the door rang as it opened, alerting the occupants inside the store.

"Hello! My name is Dominique Vance. How may I help you?"

"We'd like to have Harry's eyes corrected."

"Ah, right this way."

Mr. Vance led them inside a smaller room, telling Harry to sit on the chair. The others sat on the bench inside the room besides Harry, watching the Optometrist carefully. Dominique turned the lights off, darkening the room.

"I'll check your current eyesight before correcting it. It is much easier that way than randomly waving my wand and correcting it." Dominique said.

He took out his wand and muttered a few spells, a piece of parchment paper appearing when the spells were done. He skimmed through the information before returning to his table. He looked through his cabinet full of eye correcting potions and pulled out two vials.

Dominique walked back over to Harry and told him to lie down. Afterwards, he filled two eyedroppers each with the selected potion and held it above Harry's eyes.

"Do not blink please." Dominique said, waiting for Harry to stop blinking. Once the raven nodded his head, Dominique squeezed the eyedroppers, watching as five drops of each potion landed onto Harry's eyes. He whipped out his wand and muttered several spells, watching as Harry's eyes glowed an eerie green in the dark.

He stood back, deposited the eyedroppers into the sanitary bin, before re-shelving the potions. The Optometrist turned on the lights, telling Harry to blink rapidly for five seconds, watching as the young wizard did as he was told.

"Well, I corrected your vision, so you will not need any glasses."

Harry looked around the room, his eyes lighting up with glee when he realized he could see everything perfectly.

"Thank you so much!" Harry beamed. "How much will it be?"

"Five galleons." Dominique said.

"Do we get goggles for Quidditch here too?"

"No, those are bought at Quality Quidditch Supplies." Dominique said.

"Then can I have a pair of shades and swimming goggles?" Harry asked. He wanted to be able to see clearly without squinting in the sunlight, and see as he swam through the water.

"Sure, take your pick." Dominique said, showing the raven the entire collection. Draco trailed after the raven, looking through the selection as well.

Soon, they both had taken their picks and were waiting for Dominique to calculate the total. The bell hanging above the door rang once more, pulling Dominique from his task.

"Hello! I'll be right with you." He greeted, "The total will be twenty five galleons; it includes the entire charms package that you wanted. Will you be paying together or separately?"

"I'll pay for it." Harry said, shooing Draco's hand away from the merchandise. He took out his checkbook and filled out the necessary paperwork before signing it and handing it over.

"Thank you, Mister," Dominique's eyes grew wide, "Harry Potter." He whispered.

Harry smiled once more and grabbed the bag before the quartet walked out, leaving the Optometrist to look after them.

"Harry! You did not have to pay for me!" Draco frowned.

Harry paused in mid-step before turning to face the blonde wizard. "You are the first friend I've ever had in my entire life. No one has wanted to talk to me, get to know me, or have fun with me since I've gone to school. After having known you for a week, I know you aren't a crazy person who only befriended me for my fame. You are truly my first ever friend, Draco. And I'm really excited about it."

Draco blinked a couple more times before he relinquished his pout. "All right. But only for you. The next time we purchase something, _I'm_ paying." He said, grabbing Harry's hand and leading him to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

…..

"Well, well Lucius. How Draco have grown." Severus smirked, watching the two boys walk ahead of them.

"Nonsense Severus. He still has much to learn." Lucius chided. Though his eyes were filled with pride when they looked upon his son.

The two adults followed the boys into the store, watching them run around the store. Draco was animatedly chatting, his cheeks flushed with excitement and eyes glowing with glee as the duo perused the store. Harry was practically vibrating with energy. He had never done so much with a friend; he had never been cared for by so many people. Harry was truly happy.

Harry walked over to Severus when Lucius had walked beside the duo. The raven saw Draco glow brightly when his father began to spend time with him. Therefore, he sneakily walked away, even though Lucius had seen and nodded his head in thanks.

"I'm having a lot of fun, Severus."

"You have never gone out before?"

"I've always been left home alone, or they've left me with Mrs. Figg." Harry whispered, fiddling with the sleeve of his robes.

"Mrs. Figg?" Severus frowned. He faintly recalled hearing the name before when Dumbledore had had the Order meetings. Although Voldemort disappeared that fateful night on Halloween, Dumbledore still believed that the dark wizard was out there. And so, the meetings were held monthly. Of course, he was always hidden in the shadows.

"Yeah, the old lady with grey hair who always wears a hairnet, slippers and has a house full of cats." Harry said, giving his description of his frequent babysitter.

And that's when Severus remembered. Though the old lady did not frequently attend the Order meetings, he remembered seeing her attend one after Voldemort's demise.

The potions master's jaw clenched. Dumbledore did not have time to check up on the boy, but he had a _squib_ keep tabs on the boy?! A squib who could not help, did not live with the boy, and were not even _close_ to the Dursley family?!

"Harry… did she know about the Dursleys hurting you?" Severus asked tentatively. He had to broach the problem as carefully as possible. He watched as Harry tensed – his shoulders were raised in defense, his hands clenched tightly and his body stiffened.

"She… did not help much. Just told me to keep my head down." Harry mumbled. _This was the worst._ _Now Severus is going to pity me_. He closed his eyes tight to prevent the tears from forming.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Severus asked, after erecting a privacy ward and silence charm around them.

"They beat me, hit me. Petunia would occasionally slap me whenever I've dirtied something or didn't clean a spot perfectly. Whenever Dudley had broken something, he'd place the blame on me. Whenever he got hurt, Dudley would say I had hit him. Vernon would hit me a couple of times before throwing me into my cupboard. I've always had injuries you know – whether it came from punishments or doing chores. I've done nothing wrong! Why did they treat me that way?!" Harry huffed, his small body shaking.

Severus dropped down on one knee before enveloping the raven into a hug. Harry stiffened before melting against the potions master, crying. "I've been a good boy haven't I, Severus? I did nothing wrong. Am I a freak?" He whispered.

Severus refrained from any tense motion, knowing Harry would take it negatively. He ran his hand through the raven's messy hair, tightening the hug even more. "You've done nothing wrong, Harry. They did not understand you. They did not even _try_ to listen to you, to get to know _you_. It is their fault. Do not listen to their lies. You are a brave boy to have lived with them for eleven years. From now on, you will always be with me, with us. We're your family now." He murmured.

Harry's body shook with his sobs. His cries were muffled by Severus's clothes, but the potions master let him cry it all out. All the self-blame, self-hatred; Severus hoped that Harry would be free from them. What he said was true. It was not young Harry's fault but those filthy _muggles_. If he ever saw Dumbledore and that stupid twinkle of his, Severus did not know how he would react.

After a couple of minutes, Severus felt his wards vibrate. Lucius and Draco had apparently returned, seeing the potions master hugging the young boy. Severus motioned with his eyes to have the duo give them a little privacy before they nodded. The elder Malfoy erected a notice-me-not charm over them and moved on with Draco.

Harry finally released his grip on Severus's robes. Sniffling, he tried to pat it dry, apologizing for wetting it for the second time since he'd met the man. Severus waved it off before drying it.

"Now, how about we go have some fun? We'll make new, better and fun memories. You'll forget all about those muggles when you spend some time having fun." Severus said, drying Harry's face and putting a spell to depuff the raven's red and puffy eyes. Taking down the spells, he walked Harry around the store slowly, allowing the boy to keep a hold of his hand.

"See anything you like?" Severus asked. Harry nodded his head.

"Shall we buy it then?" Severus asked. Harry nodded his head.

Harry quickly ran to grab the newly produced Nimbus 2000, an entire set of Quidditch equipment, a pair of goggles and the entire set of Quidditch balls. He stopped in front of a Broomstick Servicing Kit before plucking it from its shelf. Harry juggled the products in his hand before he dropped the merchandise onto the countertop, He ran over to Severus and pulled him by his hand over to the cashier.

"How much will it be?" Severus drawled.

"That will be five hundred galleons." The cashier said.

"Put the necessary protection charms on it. I want the very best. Cost is not important. Safety is." Severus said.

The cashier nodded before taking the broom to an available broom holder and spelling it. Then he returned and added up the total cost.

"Seven hundred galleons, fifteen sickles and twenty knuts."

Harry began to write down the amount before Severus stopped him. "Think of it as a late birthday present." Severus smiled, handing over the check and shrinking the supplies before pocketing it.

Harry thought he felt his heart swell with joy. His very first present! The two watched as Draco led his father to the same cashier and ordered the same thing. After the quartet left, Harry told Draco that they would meet up at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour before dragging Severus to Slug & Jiggers Apothecary.

…..

"Harry, Harry. Where are we going?" Severus asked.

"I'm going to get you a present too!" Harry chimed, dragging the potions master along with him. For those witches and wizards that saw the two, they were all smiles and laughter at the cute scene they were witnessing.

After entering Slug & Jiggers Apothecary, Harry ordered Severus to stand in the corner and look out the window. With an amused smirk and a raised eyebrow, Severus gave an exaggerated sigh before doing as he was told.

Harry slowly backed away from the man, before running to grab a basket. He ran towards the first isle and looked back, checking to make sure Severus was looking out the window. He was.

The raven quickly combed through all the shelves, plucking out a handful of vials filled with various of ingredients before he ran to the counter. He motioned to take some of those rare and expensive ingredients on the shelves behind the cashier before purchasing them all. Having put all the ingredients into a bag spelled with an extension charm, Harry made his way to Severus and pulled the man towards Potage's Cauldron Shop. There, he repeated the process of ordering Severus to face the window. Severus scowled when the cashier looked at the two of them, hiding her laughter behind her hand.

Harry picked out a gold cauldron with a gold stirrer, a crystal cauldron with a crystal stirrer and a glass cauldron with a glass stirrer. He had read about making potion with different sorts of cauldron made from different materials, so he hoped Severus would like his gift. Finally paying for it, having to pay an extra fifty galleons for the necessary protection wards, Harry tugged an amused potions master to the last stop: Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment. Once again Severus was made to look out the window while Harry picked out a gold scale, and several different vials. Paying for them, he led Severus out of the shop and turned out.

"Thank you for your present. Here's yours!" He chirped, thrusting the bags of merchandise over to the potions master, though he made sure not to jostle the bags too much in case the products broke.

Severus looked through the bags, warmth filling his heart. No one had spent money on him; no one had spent money _for_ him. Even if Dumbledore did happen to buy him gifts, they were usually a pair of socks. Merlin only knows whether or not the old wizard's obsession with socks were abnormal or not.

"Thank you, Harry." He murmured. Though the potions master was not the materialistic type, Severus was truly thankful for all the additional things he would be able to use whilst he made potions. But, he also knew that this was Harry's way of warming up to him, and later on going into detail about his childhood. So Severus thought it was a heartfelt gift that Harry was able to trust him to such an extent.

Without further ado, the two wizards made their way to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour to meet up with Draco and Lucius.

…..

"My, my Severus. Had a little shopping done, did we?"

"Shut up Lucius." Severus growled. Though Lucius did tease him sometimes because he was younger, he was not going to allow it this time. Not in front of Harry.

The dessert was finished in forty-five minutes with the boys chattering on and on about random things, while the adults sat as still as statues, garnering strange looks from other customers at their rigid posture.

The quartet quickly flooed back home and the boys immediately went to test out their Nimbus 2000 before the older wizards could remind them to continue their studies.

….

Severus blinked his eyes open, pulling himself to sit up on the bed. "Come in." He drawled and he waited for the head of messy raven hair to appear. Soon the raven drew closer and climbed onto the bed besides him. Severus did not have the heart to tell Harry not to when he saw the moist emerald eyes.

"What's the matter?"

"I had a nightmare. About them again." Harry whispered. Severus pulled him close and drew the blanket around them.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry shook his head.

"It will feel better when you get it off your chest." Harry looked at his suspiciously. "It's true."

Harry gave a sigh before he began to spin his tale.

"I was four, I think, when I was ordered to make them breakfast every morning. Of course, being as small as I was how could I even reach the top of the stove? I nearly burned every breakfast I made – not to mention burning my hands whenever I touched the hot pan and the stove. I was punished, of course, a slap to the face, a shove into the wall and was thrown back into the cupboard for the rest of the day. When I was five, did you know what my present was? The beginnings of a multitude of chores for me to finish by the end of the day." Harry laughed depreciatingly at himself. "If I wasn't finished, I'd be punished, thrown back into my cupboard and left with no meal for the rest of the night. As I grew older, the list of chores grew longer and it took longer for me to finish. I was often starved as a child, even when they fed me food, it was just the scraps from the pan or I'd steal some when nobody was looking. Of course, starving me just one day wasn't enough for them I suppose. The shortest amount of time I've been starved was probably two days, the maximum two weeks. But they gave me water… from a dog bowl. The same dog bowl that Vernon's sister's dog would drink from of course. They'd just shove it into my cupboard and if I wasn't quick enough to hold it steady, the water would spill and I would have nothing to drink."

Severus was wide awake by now as he listened to the horrors of Harry's past. Of course, he could understand how Harry was feeling, even if his punishments were a bit less severe than Harry's was. He stayed quiet and allowed Harry to keep talking.

"And you know, whenever guests would arrive for dinner, I would have been cooking the food. Then I'd be shooed back into the cupboard and warned not to make a sound or else I would be punished. Each year I would receive no presents, but do you know what? They believed that the food they "fed" me or the clothes they "gave" me to wear would sustain me. They were out of their minds. And if that wasn't the icing on the cake, other than Petunia's verbal abuse and Vernon's physical abuse, Dudley would hit me too. Did you know he and his friends came up with a game called 'Harry Hunting'? Apparently I was the object of the game and the person who caught me would be the winner. I'd be dealt with several blows all over my body and when I returned to 4 Privet Drive all bruised up, Dudley would lie to his parents saying I'd been in a gang or had been in a fight. I'd be punished and sent to the cupboard with nothing to eat, nothing to help cleanse or bandage my wounds. But my magic healed me all right – healed most of the beatings I would be given. And when I received my Hogwarts letter, it was immediately stolen from me by that whale and ripped up by the walrus. The stupid horse would glare at me in suspicion and my punishments would triple. Actually, a funny story. When your letters kept coming in droves, they grew frustrated. Tried to block all openings, but nothing worked. And that's where you come in. You removed me from their place and saved me. You're my biggest hero Severus. I really can't thank you enough." Harry said, eyes looking up at the potions master in admiration.

"Sleep now, Harry. I think you've gone through enough for today." Severus advised. The boy snuggled deep against his side, but Severus didn't mind. It made him feel needed and the need to protect the boy grew stronger in him.

It was only after Harry had tapered off did Severus do so himself.

…..

The month had passed by quickly, too quickly for the boys in fact. Though they had studied every day and had had a break, they could not wait to attend Hogwarts. They were all prepared for their first year; the concepts, theories, wand movements, spell casting, and many more revisions were deeply embedded in their memories. If they did poorly in class, Harry and Draco both knew they would get it. And they did not want to know what 'it' was.

Other than that, Harry had gotten over his fear of his muggle relatives, able to talk to Severus about his childhood whenever the potions master was free. Severus would sit down with him and listen attentively, allowing Harry to rant and rave, to cry and sob, to shout his lungs out until it hurt his throat. But Severus was always there for him whenever Harry needed a hug. The therapeutic talks soothed Harry from deep within, allowing the heavy weight to lift off his shoulders.

Though, when Harry realized Severus would not be sitting on the train with him, he grew downcast at the news. But Severus promised him that he would be at Hogwarts when he arrived and that he would be speaking with him after the Sorting Ceremony was finished and dinner eaten.

…..

"Have you packed your things Draco, Harry?"

"Yes father."

"Yes Lucius."

"Good. We don't want to dilly dally tomorrow morning. We'll arrive at Platform 9 ¾ promptly at 10:30am to get your things loaded."

"Will you be staying there until the train leaves father?" Draco asked.

"I will, but afterwards, I am needed at the Ministry." Lucius promised.

Draco nodded his head smiling. He couldn't wait to head there already. Harry felt the same way too. He was glad Severus would be his Head of House. There was nothing that comforted him more than knowing the potions master would be there every day, that he would be seeing Severus every day.

The dinner went by quickly, with exuberant chatter between the blond and the raven children. Then it was time for bed and they quickly checked everything once more before they went to sleep. Both of them were quite excited to start their very first day at school.

…..

Another chapter done! Yes! R&R (:


	4. Chapt 4 - Some Families Are Better

**Title: How to Seduce The Head of Slytherin**

 **Summary: Harry has already learned all about Dumbledore, Hogwarts and magic. Knowing the truth about the most powerful wizard of all time, Harry decides he will make Dumbledore crumble to his feet. With the help of a snarky potions master, Harry will combine their strength and change the fate of the Wizarding World. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione and a little bit of Gryffindor bashing. (Someone tell me I'm doing all the labeling correctly! Lol)**

 **Pairings: SS/HP**

 **Rating: M**

 **Author's Note: Surprise! Please note that this is another one of my ideas that sprung to life! This does not mean I am discontinuing either of my other stories that I have already written. I have those chapters written – just feel like it needs more tweaking.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it is all J.K. Rowling!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **~ Some Families are Just Better Than Others ~**

"Now Harry," Narcissa chastised. "We must hurry if we don't want to be crowded at the station."

"Is Severus coming with us?" asked the young boy.

"I cannot, Harry. I must arrive before the students so the Headmaster can introduce the professors." Snape answered. He didn't like the look of disappointment on the raven's face but the potions master gave Harry's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"I will be there; you know this."

"What if I don't get into Slytherin?" whispered Harry.

A light bulb seemed to go off in Severus's head. _So that's what Harry was nervous about._ He had nothing but a fond smile on his face before he bent down to Harry's level and looked him directly in the eyes.

"Know that I will still be there for you. It does not matter if you are in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff or even Gryffindor. If you wish to talk to me, all you have to do is knock on my door." Severus said.

Harry felt himself getting less nervous as his magical guardian expressed his feelings about the possibility of Harry not entering Slytherin. He had known about his parents' sorting – both in Gryffindor, but it didn't matter to him. And he _knew_ He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had gone to Slytherin. However, Harry had also learned that it didn't matter which house you were sorted it; it would not represent what a person would eventually do in their future.

He used Dumbledore as an example, considering the old wizard had been in Gryffindor but was now frowned upon by the young wizard himself. Just for sending him to those abusive relatives. _So much for being all knowing_. He thought. _And_ when Severus had used _Legilimens_ on him to view his early memories, Harry had found out that Sirius was innocent and wasn't linked to his parents' death. It was Peter Pettigrew that had led You-Know-Who to Godric's Hollow.

Harry had seen the memory the night of the attack. His parents had tried to get Peter to babysit for them while they went out to dinner for the evening. But, the wizard said he was unable to and had left the Potter family at home. Pretty soon, when the sky grew darker, the atmosphere got more dangerous. And that was when You-Know-Who struck.

So no, Harry didn't blame the house for the person's actions; he put the blame where it was.

"I'll definitely get into Slytherin." Harry insisted, his emerald eyes narrowed in determination.

"I have no doubt that you will." Lucius answered, walking into the floo room. He had caught the tail end of the conversation, and remembering the times his son and Harry had gotten into and out of a lot of sticky situations proved that the young wizard would most likely be a Slytherin.

"If you're in Slytherin, we can be roommates!" Draco crowed. With a sharp look from his father, Draco cleared his throat and smoothed down his robes. "Shall we go then?"

One by one they stepped through the floo, but Severus held Harry behind.

"If anything happens, anything at all, come talk to me after the welcoming feast." Severus said. Harry nodded with a grin and stepped into the green flames – seeing Severus one last time before he was sent spiraling through the network. And soon, he arrived directly at Platform 9 and ¾.

…..

"Harry, let's get our compartments! Don't want it to be filled up." Draco said excitedly.

Harry laughed. "Draco! We still have at least twenty minutes before the train leaves! And besides, there's not a lot of people here yet!"

But at Draco's persistent tugs, Harry quickly hugged Narcissa, and with a split second thought, hugged Lucius before waiting for Draco to give his goodbyes. He noticed that Lucius had a shocked expression before he covered it up and gave Draco his hug. The two children waved goodbye and ran towards the train.

…..

"Let's go find the others." Draco said, his hand tugging Harry's along. After peering through several door windows, the two children located Draco's other friends, " _Our_ friends" the blond would say.

"Oh Draco! There you are!" Pansy smiled.

"Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Crabbe, Goyle." Draco greeted. Harry repeated the blond's greetings and sat down besides Draco.

"Excited?" asked Harry. He received a nod from Pansy, a shrug from Blaise and grunts from Draco's two bodyguards.

"What house –"

"Of course Slytherin. Where else would we go?" sniffed Pansy.

"Oh good." sighed Harry and the group began to chat. After fifteen minutes had passed, they felt a slight jolt and realized the train had begun to move. Harry and Draco moved to the window and waved goodbye to Draco's parents and watched as they stood there before the Hogwarts Express turned around the corner and disappeared from the station's view.

…..

" _I've_ heard that the Weasleys are still able to send their children to Hogwarts. How did they ever manage _that_?" gossiped Pansy.

"The Weasley Patriarch works at the Ministry. I'm sure the salary helps them." Theo murmured from behind his book.

"I doubt that." Harry stated.

Once he had said that, all attention turned to him. "Spill." Pansy demanded.

Harry smirked. "I went to Gringotts this summer and had gotten emancipated."

Blaise raised his eyebrows. "You're only eleven."

"Yes, but I've inquired about it and the Goblins allowed the process to go through. After all, my magical guardian was not fit to take care of me. Anyway," Harry continued, "when I was going through my account statements, guess what I saw."

"What?!" Pansy nearly shrieked. She didn't have the patience to wait for good gossip.

"The Weasley family, Dumbledore and my magic-hating muggle relatives had been stealing from me ever since that night Vol- I mean You-Know-Who," Harry quickly amended when the group was in the midst of shuddering, "disappeared."

Pansy had a calculating look in her eyes. "So what does that mean for them?"

"They have to repay every single Knut they've stolen from me, with interest. If not, who knows. I don't really care about people who are thieves. But, I'm certain they've received a letter from Gringotts about this. In fact, you've already read about this from the _Daily Prophet_."

"I remember that," Crabbe spoke up, "Dumbledore was your magical guardian."

Harry nodded his head. "Now Severus is my magical guardian. And because I've signed it with my magical signature and blood, it is absolute. I've also got to go to the Wizengamot meetings though." He sighed. "Oh, how I loathe listening to a bunch of adults whining about being in an unfair world."

"Oh I'm sure the adults just _love_ hearing children whine all the time." Blaise teased.

The door swung open, revealing a redheaded freckled faced boy. "I heard Harry Potter is in this cart. Is that you?" The redhead rudely pointed a finger at Harry's face.

"Who is asking?" Draco sneered, but everyone except for Harry knew who that boy was.

"Shut it Malfoy. I wasn't talking to _you_." The redhead turned to face Harry once more. "The name's Ronald Weasley. I'm sure you wouldn't want to sit with _Malfoy_ of all people, Harry. Some families are just better than others. Come on, let's go get our own compartment." Ron said, turning his back around, confident that the Boy-Who-Lived would follow after him.

"Why would I go with you?" The cool tone in Harry's voice froze Ron at the door.

"Because we're going to become housemates?" Ron asked dumbly. "Gryffindors stick together. No need to interact with those slimy gits."

"Quite frankly I'm appalled at such a behavior by a you, a _pureblood_ wizard. Have you no manners? First, you don't knock before entering our compartment. Next you point a finger in my face. Then you forget to introduce yourself, yet in the same sentence you speak rudely to my friends and assume that _I_ would, how you say, come willingly with you as if I were a dog?" Harry sneered.

Ron was shocked. "B-But we're _supposed_ to be the best of friends!" He sputtered. "My mother said so! _Dumbledore_ said so!" He stressed.

"Ah yes. The same Dumbledore that's stolen my money from my vaults. And _you_ are no doubt, unequivocally, a member of the same Weasley family that's stolen my money from my vaults as well. Surprisingly both your family _and_ Dumbledore were in Gryffindor, yet you've both been verified as thieves. And you expect me, a Lord of Five Noble and Ancient Houses, to just follow after a criminal like that? You must either be joking or be dumb in the head." chuckled Harry.

"Well you don't need all that money! It's good to share with me! We're going to be the best of friends after all!" Ron shouted, drawing attention from other students from other compartments.

Harry made to stand up and walked to the entrance; the redhead unconsciously backing away from those seemingly eerily glowing green eyes.

By now, all the students were standing there watching or poking their heads out from behind their compartment door. They shuddered at the heavy magic-filled atmosphere, the magic no doubt leaking from the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Let me tell you something _Weasley_ ," Harry hissed. "I bet I can tell you what you're thinking about right now. You're thinking about how you can get yourself out of this mess, how you're going to get into the Savior of the Wizarding World's good graces, how to get the Boy-Who-Lived to forgive you and befriend him in order to get rich and famous. Well, let me tell you something. If you think you can get somewhere in the world by riding on my coattails, I suggest you drop out of Hogwarts right now. Because as of that _Daily Prophet_ article several weeks ago, stating that your family, my magic-hating relatives and Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had been stealing from me, your faults have all been frozen and have all been emptied in order to repay what you lot have stolen from me. Just think, how long will you last at Hogwarts before a letter is sent to notify you that you and your family don't have the money to pay for the tuition. It must stink having such a large family now doesn't it?" Harry smirked.

The gasps were resounding and the murmurs spread like wildfire. Harry Potter had acknowledged the article written by the _Daily Prophet_ weeks ago! That means it _must_ be true!

Ron opened his mouth to defend himself, his face already as red as his hair. But Harry interrupted him before he could speak.

"I do not associate with money-grubbers, I do not talk or mingle with low-lives that believe they'll breeze through life without working hard, and I _especially_ do not relish in the fact that the one of the same people who've stolen from me and have yet to be dealt with by the Wizengamot, is standing right in front of me with a black mark on their record and is still, in some way, being assisted from the sidelines by an unknown sponsor. So, Mr. Weasley, might you answer my question? Who is helping to pay for your tuition now that your family is flat broke? Where did you get the money to buy your books and your uniform? Whom _else_ did you or your family steal from?" Harry said coolly, the mask on his face set to a storming anger.

Unable to answer the sudden interrogation and dressing down, Ron ran from Harry Potter, his face steaming red. When the crowd refocused their attention to the Boy-Who-Lived after watching the Weasley boy escape from a grilling, Harry merely smiled and waved, instantly charming the passengers. With that, he reentered the compartment and shut the door behind him.

Blaise whistled and led the group with a slow round of applause. "Nice job, Harry."

…..

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville here has lost his." A girl with bushy brown hair asked, already dressed in her uniform.

"Neville? As in Neville Longbottom?" Harry asked. He was in the middle of playing exploding snaps with Blaise as Draco and Pansy spoke about fashion, Theo continued to read his book and Crabbe and Goyle had taken a nap.

"You know who I am?" Came a voice from behind the brunette. Stepping away, Harry was met by a nervous chubby boy whose eyes seemed to be glistening with unshed tears.

"Yes, as for your toad. I apologize. I'm afraid we haven't seen it. But if you give me a second," Harry said, pulling out his wand, "Ah, all right. Step back."

The brunette and Neville moved away from the entrance of the compartment, eyes fixated on Harry's wand. "What is your toad's name?"

"Trevor." answered Neville.

" _Accio_ Trevor the toad." It took a few seconds, but girly squeals rang out through the train before Harry caught whatever had been flying through the air, right into his hand.

"This Trevor?" Harry asked.

Neville's eyes lit up with relief. "Trevor!" He grasped his toad from Harry's hand before thanking him.

"You're welcome. Why don't you sit down with us Neville?"

Harry shook the boy's hand when he sat down besides him and it was then that Harry realized that the brunette was still loitering by the doorway.

"Your name is?"

"You've used the summoning spell taught to the fourth year students." The brunette said, instead.

"Yes, I did. And your name is?" Harry repeated.

"Hermione Granger." The brunette answered.

"My name is Harry Potter. Why don't you sit with us?" Harry asked, ignoring the frowns thrown his way.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock and recognition. "You want me to sit with you?" Hermione was shocked.

"Why wouldn't I?" came the rebound.

"Well… you're all from pureblooded families. I'm just a muggleborn."

"No, no no. You're wrong. I'm a half blood."

"You mean one parent is magical and the other a muggle?"

"No no no. Both my parents were magical, but my mother was a muggleborn, just like you."

"Your definition is clearly wrong. A pureblood wizard is a wizard with _both_ parents that are magical. A half-blood wizard is a wizard with one magical parent and the other a non-magical parent. A muggleborn, like myself, is a wizard with no magical parents." Hermione explained.

Harry looked surprised. _Severus was wrong! I've got to tell him this!_ "Well, do you want to join us anyway?"

"You still want me to join you after learning that I am just a muggleborn?"

"Why not. It's good to diversify. I've read in several tomes that stronger wizards tend to come from those that have one magical parent and one non-magical parent. That is because," Harry was quick to explain his statement, seeing the look on his friends' faces, "The Wizarding World now is fixated on purebloods. However, because of that, there is more intermarriage between families and family members. This creates a whole other problem which links to family members being a little crazy, as known by the Black madness from the Black family, and even squibs from families whom state they are purebloods through and through. So you see, it's good to have variance in marriages; otherwise, everyone's just crazy and interlinked in one way or another." Harry explained.

Draco and the others frowned. Though they understood what Harry was saying and the examples he'd given was good and well proven, they still did not want to associate with anyone lesser than themselves.

"Come on Draco, guys. We can all be friends! No matter what house we're in, we're still going to stick together." Harry assured them. He waved a hand at Hermione, ushering her to join them.

"I don't know…" She mumbled.

"What now?" Draco let out a loud sigh.

"You might not like me. I'm a total bookworm. I've always been made fun of as being a complete know-it-all." Hermione frowned, her eyes downcast.

"Well, good. Because Draco and I need someone to compete with; otherwise, we're just going to keep getting ties." Harry smiled.

Hermione brightened up and stepped in before remembering what she was going to say. "Oh, you best get your uniforms on. I expect we'll be arriving shortly."

The boys made a move out of the compartment and slipped to the other side, Blaise and Theo waking up the muscled bodyguards. Draco and Harry whispered a spell and created a thick partition between the compartments, to allow Pansy and themselves some privacy when changing. Once everyone was changed, Draco and Harry dropped the spell and they resumed their conversations.

…..

"You mean you're my godbrother?" Harry's eyes were wide with surprise.

"I-I assumed you knew a-about that, growing up I-I mean. M-My mother, Alice Longbottom, was y-your godmother. Your m-mother, Lily Potter, was m-my godmother." Neville stuttered.

"How can this be? Why wasn't I brought to live with you?" Harry asked.

The two young wizards drew a silent crowd. None of them took a breath, anticipating the next words.

"M-My parents w-were sent to St. M-Mungo's. T-They were t-tortured to in-insanity by B-Bellatrix soon a-after Y-You-Know-Who's d-demise." Neville chocked out, his eyes shining as he mentioned his parents' state of mentality. "I-I live with my g-grandmother now, Augusta Longbottom."

Harry hugged Neville tightly before drawing back. "We're going to stick close together. I'll send a letter straight to your grandmother after the Welcoming Feast." The emerald-eyed wizard swore.

Neville sighed shakily. Though the two were not blood-related, closely anyway, they were now family because they were godbrothers – godbrothers whom had found each other.

Without knowing it, the tension in the compartment had dissipated, leaving two wizards to chat softly between one another, while the rest of the group talked amongst themselves.

…..

"What house do you think you'll be in?"

"Hopefully Ravenclaw, but I've heard good things about Gryffindor." answered Hermione.

"You've heard good things or _biased_ things?" questioned Harry.

"I suppose biased opinions. Professor McGonagall told me she was the Head of Gryffindor and the Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts."

"Severus is the Head of Slytherin and is the Potions Professor at Hogwarts." Harry said proudly. "I'm going to get into Slytherin, hands down."

Neville looked like he was going to be sick. "B-But, You-Know-Who was in that house."

"So?"

"So? Every witch or wizard who has been in Slytherin has gone bad." whispered Neville, as if said witches and wizards would pop up and curse him if he spoke any louder. "And You-Know-Who –"

Harry immediately cut him off. "I know what he did Neville. But, I'm not going to blame the house for the actions that a witch or wizard does. Are you saying Severus is a bad wizard?" Harry narrowed his eyes.

"N-No!" the chubby boy shook his head. During their conversation, the group had gone over which professor had taught which subject. And though Harry emphasized that Severus was indeed a nice wizard, the others did not see the potions master in the same light that both Harry and Draco did.

"Let me tell you something. That redheaded boy, _Weasley_ , said he would be in Gryffindor. Guess what! He stole from me! His entire family did! And you know what else? Dumbledore had been in Gryffindor too! And guess what! He stole from me too! So I guess that makes Gryffindor the house that produces bad wizards as well, huh?"

"That article was true?" Neville frowned. Surprisingly, he did not stutter as he spoke this time around.

"One hundred percent accurate. There was even a picture of my account balances as well!" Harry exclaimed. He really needed to know who this Rita Skeeter person is. Though he should be angry at her finding out and printing his personal information to the public, she was able to sway the public's opinion of the so-called 'Light Wizard' and 'Light Family'. "So anyway, don't judge the houses by rumors or at face value. It's best to follow what you believe. And besides, we're going to be together even if we're in separate houses. For sure!"

The young Longbottom scion looked around the compartment, seeing each of them nodding their heads in agreement with Harry's statement. Neville smiled, glad that he had made some friends before they had arrived at Hogwarts. One of his worries had immediately been brushed away.

The Hogwarts Express let out a long honk, signaling the arrival near the station.

"We best be going then." Draco said, stretching his arms. With that, all nine of them shuffled out of their compartment and out of the train.

…..

"Firs' years! Firs' years ov'r 'ere!"

The students eyed the large looking fellow with the scruffy long beard. He had a large overcoat on and was holding a lantern. "Firs' years follow me!"

He led them to several small boats before bellowing, "No more than four in a boat!"

Harry got in with Draco, Hermione and Neville. Blaise, Pansy, Theo and another blond boy went in the boat to the left of theirs and Crabbe and Goyle were in the boat to their right with a pair of female twins. The boats automatically began to move forward when it was all filled. It drifted across a wide span of water, too dark for any student to see into its depth with the lanterns hanging from their posts. The only things they were able to see where the faint lights in the distance.

"Watch yer heads!" The giant bellowed, ducking. Everyone else followed his lead, but a loud splash and scream was heard a few feet after everyone else had passed through the long tunnel. Everyone turned around and started laughing at the redheaded Weasley that had fell into the water.

The giant had to stop the progress across the lake and had to order the rest of the students in the boat, which the redhead fell off of in order to pick the wizard up out of the lake. None of them did it though; they were satisfied with watching the redhead flounder in the water as he tried to doggy paddle to the boat a mere two feet away. Once he latched onto the side of the boat, he climbed on, dripping wet from head to toe. The students in his boat were snickering behind their hands – ignoring the scowling, dripping and red-faced redhead.

Ignoring the wet student, the giant proceeded forward with a great pink umbrella pointed in front of him. The boats started to move once more and within a few minutes, a large breathtaking view of Hogwarts Castle was seen.

Harry grinned brightly, turning to see that Draco, Hermione and Neville were returning his smile. They had made it to Hogwarts!

…..

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the looong and overdue update, but real life's been crazy and I've also been writing new stories and posting up chapters for the stories already written. So, I'm trying to update one chapter of each story per month (though it's probably not going to be possible with how much work I have to do in real life; sorry ): )

On another note, I apologize if my writing of Hagrid's accent is completely off the charts. I'm not that good – maybe I should go back to the books / movie and see how he spoke once more! Please bear with me if I mention him in the future chapters! Thanks! Oh, and before I forget – I think this will be a somewhat slow buildup to the SS/HP slash pairing. So, don't hate! Enjoy it please – because, quite frankly, I don't think I know how to "slowly" build up. Again, please bear with me.

R&R please! (: I'd like to hear your opinions and know what you guys thought of the chapter. What else should I write about for future chapters? I don't mind picking out the topics you think I should write about!


	5. The First Day At His Job

**Title: How to Seduce The Head of Slytherin**

 **Summary: Harry has already learned all about Dumbledore, Hogwarts and magic. Knowing the truth about the most powerful wizard of all time, Harry decides he will make Dumbledore crumble to his feet. With the help of a snarky potions master, Harry will combine their strength and change the fate of the Wizarding World. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione and a little bit of Gryffindor bashing. (Someone tell me I'm doing all the labeling correctly! Lol)**

 **Pairings: SS/HP**

 **Rating: M**

 **Author's Note: Surprise! Please note that this is another one of my ideas that sprung to life! This does not mean I am discontinuing either of my other stories that I have already written. I have those chapters written – just feel like it needs more tweaking.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it is all J.K. Rowling!**

"Normal speech"

 _Thinking_

A/N: Edited: 5/15/17

 **Chapter 5**

 **~ The First Day at His Job ~**

The idle chatter in the Great Hall irritated Severus Snape. He had only been in Hogwarts for a good two hours before Dumbledore had called him to his office to speak about the missive he had received for Gringotts _and_ the Wizengamot.

"Severus, my boy, did Harry tell you about his decision to change his magical guardianship?" Albus asked.

 _So he's going straight for the kill._ Severus thought. "Not at all." he lied. "I was told to wait in the Gringotts' lobby. Nothing was told to me."

Albus raised an eyebrow, noting the change in his Potions Professor's tone. "Here is the missive I've received from the goblins. Are you sure you had no idea?"

Severus took his sweet time perusing the document. He smirked to himself as he read about the goblins informing Dumbledore about Harry's decision. The edges of his mouth twitched when the goblins did nothing to inform the Headmaster about whom Harry had decided to become his magical guardian. It was a good thing the missive was held in front of his face.

"I have no idea Headmaster."

"I've been told that the boy has been spending time with the Malfoys this summer. You were also seen with him in Diagon Alley."

"Spying on me, have you Albus?"

"I am merely protecting both you and Harry. With the remaining Death Eaters out there who have not been sent to Azkaban, the boy's protection is my top most priority."

"I have no doubt that the boy did not need any more protection than the … blood wards over his relatives' house?"

"Of course the blood wards are powerful. Voldemort cannot touch him."

"Please. Headmaster." Severus narrowed his eyes, disliking the use of the Dark Lord's name.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts looked into Severus's onyx eyes and that's when Severus felt a slight brush against his Occlumency shields.

A knock came at Dumbledore's office door and the probing immediately stopped.

"Albus, the children have arrived at Hogsmeade Station." Minerva McGonagall announced, stepping into the room.

"We'll be there at once." Dumbledore said, getting up from his chair.

The trio went to the Great Hall; Severus was never more grateful for Minerva's interruption, even more so when the Transfiguration mistress chose to stand between Dumbledore and himself. When they reached the Great Hall, the other professors were already in their seats – awaiting the children. Quickly taking their seats, five minutes afterwards the doors to the Great Hall opened up allowing the students from Year 2 to Year 7 in.

The Great Hall went from silent murmurs to loud chatter – which was now what Severus was trying to deal with. Even more annoying was the stuttering new professor sitting next to him. Professor Quirinus Quirrell had taken the Defense Against the Dark Arts position for this year. Severus Snape inwardly snorted. There was no way the new professor would be able to withstand a year, let alone half a year. And it wasn't because of the curse that was placed on the Defense position since Voldemort's time. With his stuttering mess of a speech, Snape would have no doubt that the students wouldn't take care to listen to him during his lecture, choosing to go by the use of their textbook instead.

Minerva excused herself and left the Great Hall, no doubt meeting up with Hagrid to relieve the groundskeeper of the first year students. She reentered the Great Hall to move the stool and the Sorting Hat in place before returning to the entrance.

…

"I heard that Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." The redhead said, puffing his chest up pompously as he drew in all the attention from the first years. Of course, he hadn't spoken until Professor McGonagall had left them alone.

"And if he has?" Draco asked, narrowing his eyes at him. It seemed as if the redhead wanted to get support from those of the same age as him, considering they were new to the school.

The redhead turned his attention to Harry, lifting his hand out for a shake. "My name is Ron Weasley. Trust you to believe in me when I say that being friends with me is the right thing to do than being friends with a _Malfoy_ ," he turned to look at Draco with a grimace of distaste, "especially if you don't wish to be dumped into the same category as future Death Eaters."

"It seems to me that you have some sort of amnesia. I specifically told you, on the Hogwarts Express, that I do not associate with thieves, but of course, you chose to forget this sort of thing haven't you?" Harry concluded, watching Ron flush with embarrassment.

"Besides, I think there are other people that define _your_ definition of 'families being better than others'. I know my _friends_ don't fall into _that_ category, particularly your bigoted black and white view of what's good and evil." Harry stated, enjoying the growing angry flush of the redhead's skin. "On another note, I don't enjoy hearing someone of your stature insulting my friends. I hope you don't do so anymore."

"Mystature?" The redhead had such a confused look on his face that it took Harry and his friends all they had to keep from bursting out in laughter.

"Yes, your stature. As in your reputation, standing, position and prestige? Something you and your family barely have. I heard your family's barely able to afford Hogwarts' tuition for the rest of their children – I'm assuming there are four of you still in Hogwarts while two of the eldest are working. How will your poor younger sister manage school?" Harry said offhandedly, "Anyway, if you upset me or any of my friends, I'll make sure you and your family will get what's coming for you."

"Are you threatening me?!" Ron shouted. The first years glared at him, looking at him unbelievably. They, at least, understood what Harry was implying.

"I'm not. I'm just promising you what would happen if you were to harm anyone I care about. Don't think that you'll get any support from these students here; they, unlike yourself, know exactly what is the correct thing to do."

Ron went to retort before he was interrupted by several first years' screams of ghosts. They had floated through walls and were now sailing over the students' heads.

A ghost, who looked similar to a fat monk, approached them with another after they had noticed the first years.

"New students?" The fat monk asked. "About to be sorted, I suppose?"

Some students nodded their heads, too frightened or too bewildered to possibly answer the ghost's question.

"I'm the Fat Friar! Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" He stated. "My old house, you know."

Soon after they disappeared, Professor McGonagall's presence, tapping her rolled up parchment paper on Ron's shoulder, alerted the redhead of her return. He gave one last glare to Harry's friends before a lingering look at Harry himself and stepped back into the crowd.

"We're ready for you," she said mysteriously, before turning around and walking through the open doors.

…...

The students already in the Great Hall fell into silence when the first years entered after Professor McGonagall.

Their eyes were lit in amusement and filled with nostalgia when they saw the awe in the first year students' eyes. All eyes were on the first years, watching them walk towards the Sorting Hat before crowding around the stool. And then, the Headmaster got up from his seat.

"Now, the best of evenings to you! To our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year of magical education awaits you. I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor, on the right hand side, is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." [1] He then took his seat.

There was a moment or two of silence, confusing the first year students greatly as Professor McGonagall seemed to step away from the Sorting Hat as if allowing it to speak.

" _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_ [2]

The first year students had jumped at the first sound when they realized the Sorting Hat could talk. And when the hat reached the part about being able to find out what the students were hiding in their brains, Draco and Harry immediately looked at each other, their eyes saying, "A form of Legilimency."

After the Sorting Hat's song, the Hogwarts staff and students clapped, the first years clapping a little slower than the rest. Then Professor McGonagall to start the sorting.

"When I call your names, your will come forth. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." She lifted the Sorting Hat up and looked at the first name on the parchment paper.

"Abbott, Hannah." She started out, and a small girl hurried up to the stool, sat down and watched as the Sorting Hat sank over her eyes. She had ended up being sorted to Hufflepuff.

"What house do you want to be in?" Harry asked, turning to Hermione and Neville.

"I don't mind being in Slytherin I suppose, with both of you there. Ravenclaw is good as well; Gryffindor would be okay, but then I'd have to deal with that Weasley boy. He doesn't seem very intelligent, does he?" sighed Hermione.

Harry laughed. "No, no he doesn't. Neville? What about you?"

"I-I don't think I c-could handle being in S-Slytherin. P-Perhaps Gryffindor like my p-parents or even H-Hufflepuff. I-I'm not smart enough to be in R-Ravenclaw." Neville sounded so downhearted.

"Enough of that Neville!" Harry patted his back. "We're brothers in all but blood. We're going to stick together and there's nothing you can do that can separate us. We're all here for you, whether we get sorted into different houses or not. Whatever you need, just come to us. We'll always be there for you."

Neville smiled a genuine hearty smile. "T-Thanks Harry."

"Granger, Hermione." Professor McGonagall called out.

"Wish me luck!" The brunette whispered, before walking to the hat.

There were a few minutes of silence as if the Sorting Hat was having a conversation with Hermione. Then, the silence ended. "SLYTHERIN!" The hat called out, and Hermione's robes changed to Slytherin green as she walked to her house table. Harry saw Severus clap at the new addition to his house, but he also saw Dumbledore's slight frown, covering it quickly with a masked smile. _Did the Headmaster really believe that his frown was nonexistent?_

"Hermione got into Slytherin!" Draco said, looking at Harry with wide eyes.

"Yes. I can already tell she's smart. We've been talking about the books we've read for the years. Currently she's on the third year textbooks. The both of us have eidetic memory, so it was easy to talk to each other about it. We were speaking about the fourth year textbooks when the train pulled up the station." Harry whispered when Professor McGonagall called out, "Lanchester, Runcorn."

"You don't understand. Slytherin's known for being pureblooded, Harry. Sure there are a few straggling half-bloods, but never before has there ever been a muggleborn in Slytherin!" Draco returned.

"Don't worry. We've got her back."

"It's almost my turn!" Neville whispered harshly, his face drained of color.

"Don't worry Neville. Remember what I said." encouraged Harry when Neville's name was called out.

The timid chubby boy stepped up slowly to the stool as if the Sorting Hat was going to attack him. When it was placed onto his head, Neville let out a small whimper as his vision blackened from the hat sinking over his eyes.

There seemed to be a few minutes of silence before the Sorting Hat said, "GRYFFINDOR!" Neville smiled happily and rushed off, only to return to Professor McGonagall when he realized he had forgotten to take off the Sorting Hat.

"MacDougal, Isobel."

"It's almost my turn." Draco whispered, when a Malone, Roger went up to the Sorting Hall and ended up being sorted into the Ravenclaw House.

"Good luck." Theodore whispered. Then Draco's name was called out. He turned back to the small boy and smirked.

"I don't need luck."

Harry, Theodore and the rest of their unsorted friends watched as Draco swaggered to the stool. And even before the Sorting Hat could reach his head, it yelled out, "SLYTHERIN!" Draco smirked once more and walked over to the Slytherin table. Severus was seen clapping a lot more enthusiastically at having his godson join his house.

Harry chanced a glance at Severus and saw him talking with Professor Quirrell, and that's when it hit Harry. He winced slightly as his lightning bolt scar burned. He saw the worry flash in Severus's eyes as he patted the scar on his forehead. He shook his head and Severus returned the message that he would be speaking with Harry after the start-of-term feast.

"Harry, you all right there?" Theo asked. Harry nodded his head and the two returned their attention back to the sorting.

Several other people went by and then came the moment.

"Potter-Black-Gryffindor-LeFey-Peverell, Harrison James." Professor McGonagall read off the list. Hushed silence rang through the Great Hall and then the murmurs began.

"Harry Potter?"

"Is it true?"

"He's come to Hogwarts?"

"A first year?"

"I heard on the Hogwarts Express that he acknowledged the thievery on his person and family."

"He's Lord Potter-Black-Gryffindor-LeFey-Peverell!"

The murmurs grew louder when Harry stepped up to the stool. Dumbledore even leaned forward as if the entire area before him was blocking him from getting a clear view of the young eleven-year-old boy. Harry saw Severus give him a miniscule smile and he returned the smile.

He sat down and the Sorting Hat was placed upon his head.

" _Mister Harry Potter, I as wondering when I would get to sort you."_

" _Hello there, Mister Sorting Hat."_

The Sorting Hat gave a bark of laughter. _"The first I've ever had someone greet me in thousands of years."_

" _Can I ask for you name then?"_

" _Alistar, Harry. My name is Alistar. The last time there was a small boy just like you who went by the name of Tom Riddle."_

" _Tom Riddle?"_

" _Oh yes, but the Wizarding World knows of him as You-Know-Who."_

Harry pondered on that small tidbit before the hat interrupted his thoughts.

" _Now, let's get to your sorting shall we?"_

" _Oh yes,"_ Harry agreed _._

" _Hmm... difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see. Not a bad mind either, there's talent, oh yes. And a thirst to prove yourself, but where to put you?_ " [3] The Hat muttered inside Harry's head.

" _I want to go to Slytherin."_

" _Ah, so very much like Tom Riddle. Well, I know where your real friends lie, and no doubt you will change the Wizarding World with your ambitions..."_

" _So you mean –"_

" _Better be_ – SLYTHERIN!"

The entire Great Hall had gone silent, all except for the Slytherin house who had started up their applause when one of the seventh years began to clap directly after Draco and Harry's already sorted friends were clapping; the first years had joined in the applause as well, which brought forth applause from the Hufflepuff House. Eventually, Ravenclaw began to clap and reluctant clapping from Gryffindor ensued.

Harry smiled widely before allowing Professor McGonagall to retrieve the hat. He walked over to the Slytherin House, dismissing her gobsmacked expression, and sat down amongst the applause. Many went to shake his hand and he did so with a charismatic smile. He turned to Severus to see his magical guardian, and Head of House, give him a smile with an enthusiastic applause.

"Hah!" Harry crowed, turning to Draco. "Severus likes me more than he likes you!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "He loves us both the same."

Harry smirked in return and saw Dumbledore's frown grow on his face. The rest of Harry and Draco's friends were already sorted into Slytherin, besides Blaise. A Smith, Sally was sorted into Slytherin as well. And then came the redhead named Ronald Weasley. He seemed to be arguing with the Sorting Hat by the looks of his clenched jaw, red face, and narrowed eyes. He was soon sorted into Gryffindor. And finally it was Blaise's turn; he was sorted into Slytherin.

"Your attention please." Professor McGonagall said, tapping her glass cup after taking her seat.

Headmaster Dumbledore stood from his seat. "Let the feast begin."

The tables were suddenly filled with various types of foods: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon, steak, joints, steak and kidney pie, boiled potatoes, roasted potatoes, mashed potato, chips, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and peppermint humbugs. Harry's eyes grew wide with excitement; he'd never had much food to eat when he lived with the Dursleys – and even when he stayed at Draco's house, the food were cooked accordingly to what the house elves were required to make.

Soon after he had piled his plate up with food, a vial had appeared besides his goblet. Harry groaned; he was still required to maintain the potion regime that Severus had made for him. He quickly threw the potion back into his mouth and shivered as the slimy feeling of it crawled down his throat and emptied out into his stomach. Harry was in the middle of his steak when he heard a cry of horror coming from the Gryffindor table. Apparently a ghost had popped out from the plate full of chicken thighs, scaring the redhead. Harry, Draco and their friends enjoyed that spectacle. Then various Hogwarts ghosts appeared as well, flying through the entire Great Hall introducing themselves and such.

Once dinner had been cleared away, dessert appeared before them: blocks of assorted ice cream, apple pies, spotted dick, chocolate gateau, treacle tart, pumpkin tart, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, jelly, and rice pudding. Harry found out that he quite enjoyed the treacle tart; he even went ahead to grab another one before he felt someone elbow his side. Looking up in annoyance, Draco motioned Harry to turn to Severus. He caught the Potions Professor's eyes and followed its gaze when it landed on the pile of fruits sitting innocently before Harry.

There was a silent mini-fight between the two of them. Harry didn't want to eat the fruits, but Severus did. Five minutes passed of eyes flickering between the two of them and the fruits in front of Harry before Severus narrowed his eyes slightly. Knowing that he had lost, Harry grabbed his fruit bowl and piled on as much fruit as possible. He turned back to look at Severus and saw a minute nod of the head. That made him begin to eat the fruit, dismissing Draco's quiet snickering and his friends' questioning looks.

When dessert ended, Dumbledore stood up once more to bid them all a good night. The Prefects of each house immediately stood up and began to lead the way to each house's dormitories. Their dormitories were down a staircase from the Dungeon Corridor of Hogwarts Castle.

The prefect led the first years behind a stonewall in the dungeons and stopped, "Asphodel." The stonewall leading to their common room opened and the prefect led all the first years in.

The Slytherin Common Room was draped in green. The furniture was either made with black leather or made from hardwood. The tapestry of the Slytherin House hung above the largest fireplace in the common room; there were about eight in total and they were all lit, considering it was a bit drafty in the dungeons.

The Prefect stopped in front of the fireplace and motioned for them to line up; they did. Finally, the female prefect for Slytherin stood besides her male counterpart and they spoke.

"Welcome to the Slytherin common rooms. For those of you who do not know, our password for the next three weeks is 'Asphodel'. Please remember that and do _not_ under any circumstances give the password away. Now, my name is Augustus Chambers, and this is Lilac Snow. We are your prefects for this school year; anything you need, you can come to us or to Professor Snape – his office is down the corridor near the potions classroom. First off, the dormitories are divided between the genders and year: boys on the right, girls on the left; years will start from bottom up. You'll find that your luggage has been brought to your rooms. Now, the rules for Slytherin are as follows: First, Slytherins stick together. If you haven't noticed, half the school thinks we're evil – no doubt because of the biased views passed down from parent to child. Hufflepuffs are solely focused on loyalty, so they don't have a problem with us. They tend to stick with their own group. Ravenclaws are the next to view us in a less than negative light – after all, they strive for perfect and crave knowledge, so there should be no problems there. Gryffindors, as you know, are filled with bigoted views of what is good and evil. They only see in black and white and will always rush headfirst into any type of situation. However, Slytherins stick together; therefore, in case of any Gryffindors jumping us – not that we cannot handle them on our own, you will stick together in groups of three or more. Walking the halls alone is just asking for you to get jumped. Understood?"

The first years nodded their heads and Lilac continued with the rules.

"Second, you do not initiate conflict within the house or house members. If you do so, any fights or arguments stay in the Slytherin Common Room. Solve your problems here and put up a united front for the rest of the school. You can release your mask upon entering the common room, but it must be worn at all times outside of it. None of the other houses understand loyalty like we do – the Hufflepuffs are second best. As such, we show the school that Slytherins are not to be trifled with and as a united stand, we can take whatever is sent our way."

"Third," Lilac and Augustus traded off, "you shall never be late to any class or event. Arriving early is acceptable, but lateness will not be tolerated. Understand?"

Again, the nodding of the first years' heads. "These are the top three rules you will follow as Slytherins for the next seven years in Hogwarts. Breathe it, follow it and live it. Our Head of House will not have a word with you."

The two of them stepped back and out of the shadows came Severus Snape – the youngest Potions master in all of Wizarding Britain, the Potions Professor for Hogwarts and the Head of Slytherin House.

"Thank you for the warm welcome speech, Augustus, Lilac." Severus first said before turning to look at the first years. "As stated by the prefects, you shall follow these three rules; it is what Slytherin lives by, entering Hogwarts, living at Hogwarts and even graduating from Hogwarts. Do not forget. Next thing on the list is the bulletin board on the wall to your right. It shows all of the available upper year students who can tutor you on the subjects that you believe to be difficult. Please be advised to sign up according to which subject you need assistance in. Further research in the Restricted Section, if _absolutely_ necessary, will be sent to me for an approval of a permission slip and will be supervised by either a Head Boy or Girl or one of the Slytherin Prefects. Now, this is the list of arranged and assigned times that you should be awake and when you should be asleep – according to your years here at Hogwarts. We Slytherins keep things in an orderly fashion – do not disrupt the rhythm of things, lest you wish to find yourself in detention with me. And my last words to you are advice. Arrive to your classes promptly ten minutes early; always be prepared - having already ready through the next day's readings; stick in groups of three or more; watch out for your housemates either lower or upper grades; provide a united front and you shall live through your academic years here. The most important thing is to show that Slytherins are not bumbling idiots like Gryffindor, are smarter than those in Ravenclaw and are more loyal to each other than Hufflepuff. Now, curfew for first and second years is 9:00PM. Thirds years to fifth years is 10:00PM. Sixth and Seventh years… I hope you already know what _not_ to do. Breakfast starts at 8:00 AM. Dismissed; Mister Potter, might I have a word with you?"

The group dissipated, heading to the dormitories to look for their room and luggage.

…..

"Professor?" Harry asked, as he was pulled closer to the fireplace.

"Severus. When it's just the two of us, Harry."

"Okay Severus. What did you want to talk about?"

"You looked as if you were in pain during the sorting. Are you all right?"

"I was looking at you and Professor Quirrell. That was when I felt it. I know it couldn't have been you, but Professor Quirrell…" he trailed off.

"I understand your reluctance to have him as a professor. Mind you, I could hardly stand his stench of garlic and his stuttering mess. But if Dumbledore has hired him, he could be trusted."

"But _you_ don't trust him." Harry caught on.

"Of course not. Something is off with that man and I'm going to find out what," promised Severus. "Is there anything else you need? Anything at all?"

"No, I'm great. If anything comes up, I'll tell you about it." Harry beamed a smile up at him. Harry decided to tell Severus about the pain in his scar should it ever flare again when he saw the stuttering Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

"Well all right then. Take a good night's rest. Be up by 7 and in the Great Hall at 7:40. Breakfast starts at 8 AM."

"Yes Severus." Harry nodded, before the Potions Professor left the Common Room.

Harry turned around before he was caught in a staring contest between a couple of seventh years.

"Hello Potter. The name's Emery, James Emery." The one sitting on the settee spoke up.

"Hello." Harry returned the greeting. His magic was tingling within him, running through his body like a bolt of lightning– a silent foreboding warning of what was to come.

"Just because your name is Potter and you're the heir of all those Ancient and Noble Houses doesn't mean that you're going to be the boss around here." Another said.

"Silence, Miguel."

The one that spoke up quieted down. "Now _Potter_ , there is a hierarchical system here in Slytherin. No doubt there is one in Ravenclaw and even in Hufflepuff, but Gryffindor doesn't have such an organized system; aren't very bright so that figures." Emery scoffed, getting up from his seat. "The point is, don't think that you rule over Slytherin with your political power, wealth and whatnot. The position of King falls to me, got it?" He gave Harry a sharp push, sending the eleven-year-old tumbling to the side.

By now, a crowd had been drawn; the students had enclosed a circle around the two. But Harry paid no heed. He glared up at Emery, angering the seventh year even more.

"Are you trying to fight me?" Harry asked.

"Trying to fight you?"

"I'll duel you."

Emery laughed loudly before wiping his eyes dramatically. " _You_? Fight _me_? A _first_ year against a _seventh_ year?"

"Is it a duel?" Harry reiterated.

"Sure, why not. It's a duel."

Already at eleven-years-old with an eidetic memory, Harry had gone through all the books required for the Hogwarts education. And, during the summer at Malfoy Manor, he'd gone through half of the books in the library there – taking up the entire month. Those were thick tomes and sometimes, he would have to ask Lucius or Severus questions when he didn't understand. Then he had gotten Severus and Lucius to train him in the art of dueling. And because he was a quick study, he immediately handed them their backside on a platter – strictly speaking, he overtook them with less than a week at the end of the month whilst he had been reading the books in the Malfoy library. His training regime for the month was spent training himself in stamina, speed, strength and many other aspects to enhance his body to ready himself for battle. Harry had even started on wandless magic – only getting through about the fifth year's textbook of spells.

It was with Lucius's help that he had gotten a time-turner to help boost his training all the more. He had pleaded with the elder blonde, using his pouty lips and big emerald puppy dog eyes. Lucius caved in. So with the promise that Harry never reveal that Lucius had given him a time-turner and that Harry would use it wisely, the young boy had used it for his training, sometimes even to use it to speed through the rest of the books in Malfoy Library. At least now while he was at Hogwarts he could read the books in the library.

Why was he training? Harry had known about the Dark Lord, Voldemort as he had been known. If he were to face someone who had over fifty years of experience on him, Harry needed any and all sorts of training and skill he learned and practiced to beat him.

Once those words left Emery's mouth, Harry darted forward with his wand still in his wand holster around his right forearm. Harry immediately cast three spells in quick succession, throwing his right hand out at the seventh year, " _Accio Emery's wand_ ", " _Stupefy_ " and " _Petrificus Totalus_ ".

Emery tightened his grip on his wand when he felt his wand slightly slip from his fingers. The seventh year then cast a " _Protego_ " and then sent a " _Diffindo_ " at Harry.

Harry dodged the cutting charm and subsequently sent an overpowered, " _Lumos_ " in return. The bright light blinded the audience and his opponent, allowing Harry to throw out a couple of more spells in quick succession: a Babbling Curse, " _Avis"_ and " _Oppugno_ ". When he heard the birds attacking Emery (due to his shouting), he soon ended the duel with a quick, " _Accio Emery's wand_ ", a " _Stupefy_ " and " _Petrificus Totalus_ ".

Harry then kneeled directly besides Emery, his emerald eyes narrowed at hazel eyes. Then, he stood up and over him as the crowd watched on in silence. "Do you yield? Blink once for yes or twice for no."

He soon felt a presence near him and turned around, disarming Miguel and snatched the flying wand. Harry walked up to a disarmed seventh year and punched him right in the face. Smirking, he returned to Emery and repeated the question. Emery blinked once. To be a little more vengeful for having been looked at as unimportant and have such behavior acted upon him, Harry sent a " _Diffindo_ " at Emery, cutting into the skin just below his eye.

"Remember not to underestimate me. I could have killed you, but I can't have someone's death on my hands so soon into the school year now can I?"

Harry released the full body-bind curse on Emery and allowed the seventh year to get up. "Now, let's see. Considering it was a duel between the two of us, by right of conquest, I now have in possession, everything you own in a fifty-meter radius." Harry smiled, hearing the sound of objects flying through the air towards him; he was glad that they landed in piles a mere three feet away from him. He didn't want those objects to hit him while he was speaking; definitely not something that the seventh year had been using, was using or would eventually be using.

Then Harry turned to Miguel, the seventh year sitting up with a hand clutched to his jaw, lips slack and slightly bloody. "What should I have from you?" Harry tapped his chin in thought. "Attacking a Lord of several Ancient and Noble Houses when his back was turned, especially while he was defenseless, in a midst of a duel and unarmed."

Miguel paled at the implications. He turned his fearful gaze towards Emery in hopes that his leader would help him, but Emery turned his head away from him. Now Miguel was alone in his offensive stance against Harry Potter.

"It's a good thing we're settling everything on the first night right? That way we can get everything out of the way so it won't bother our academic learning for the rest of the year." Harry smiled, stunning Miguel for good measure.

"Call for Professor Severus; he'll want to know about what happened." Draco ordered Crabbe and Goyle to the Potions Professor's office before he stood by Harry.

"What are you going to do now? You're the King of Slytherin."

"Is that what I am now? Are the positions always settled in a duel then?"

"Yes, because it doesn't matter how much money one has, it's a matter of skills. Father told me about this you know. The hierarchy is as follows: The King of Slytherin or Queen, the Grand Prince or Grand Princess of Slytherin, followed by Archduke or Archduchess, then Duke or Duchess. Next are the Viceroy filled by two people, then the Earl or Countess, Baron or Baroness, and lastly, Knight and Dame. "

"Wait, wait wait." Harry shook his head confused. "Break it down again."

"The King, currently held by you is the top position of Slytherin House. Similarly, its counterpart is the Queen for the girl who won that position. Next is the Grand Prince or Grand Princess of Slytherin – the right to those positions are similar to how you received your position. You with me so far?"

"Yes, I am. Continue."

"Okay. Next, there is an Archduke or Archduchess followed by the Duke or Duchess. Now, this is where it gets a little confusing for you. There is the Viceroy, the position is filled by two people. Then the Earl or Countess, each position filled by two people. After that is the Baron or Baroness, which is filled by one person accordingly. And lastly, the Knights or Dame of Slytherin – two people per position."

"So, there are a total of twenty people who are the top duelers of the Slytherin House?"

"You can say it like that." Draco nodded. "But because only twenty people can fill those positions through the means of dueling, everyone in the house looks up to them, regardless of age or year the student is when filling that specific position."

"So… because I'm King…"

"Everyone looks up to you for anything and everything."

Harry laughed. "It's a good thing Lucius and Severus took me in now, isn't it?"

"Yes." A voice drawled. "It is a good thing you are under our wing."

Harry gulped and chuckled nervously. "H-Hello Professor Snape."

"Office, Mister Potter-Black."

Groaning, and sending a short glare at a snickering Draco, Harry walked behind Severus, following the potions master to his office.

…..

"Harry... it hasn't even been four hours since you've stepped foot into Hogwarts and already you've been drawn into a duel."

"Emery started it first Severus." Harry pouted, his glistening Avada green eyes looking directly into Severus' onyx black eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. You know it won't work." Severus smiled when Harry's eyes were now dry, but his ward still continued to pout at him.

"I won though! I'm the King of Slytherin!"

"Yes, well, King of Slytherin. You still have to answer to me."

"Yes, Severus." Harry bowed his head.

Severus walked around his desk and brought Harry into a hug. "Harry, did you know how worried I was when two first years came knocking at my door only to tell me that you've been in a duel? And with a seventh year no less?"

"I'm sorry." Harry mumbled into his chest. He inhaled Severus' scent deeply, enjoying the smell of potions ingredients ingrained in his robes. Ahh, the fresh scent of lavender mixed with some pine. "I'm okay though. I didn't even use a wand."

"Harry, even if you can do wandless magic. You've only made it to fifth year's course work. Emery is a seventh year. And while you and he have similar knowledge in spells and magic, Emery has two years on you with experience to everything else. Not to mention coming into his magical inheritance at 17."

"I'm sorry." Harry repeated. He didn't know how else to show Severus he was really regretting worrying his guardian.

Severus held Harry at arm's length, his eyes darting all over his ward's form. "I forgive you, but next time be careful. Okay?"

The young first year Slytherin nodded his head. "Okay. I promise."

"Remember what I told you. If you need anything –"

"You will always be there for me." Harry ended, beaming up at Severus.

The potions master pulled Harry into his arms for a tighter hug before releasing him. "Now… tell me all about your duel." Severus smiled when Harry's cheeks flushed with excitement as he buzzed through the entire duel.

…..

"Emery, Miguel. First day at Hogwarts and already starting trouble. Friday, 9:00PM, my office. The both of you will be spending your first detention of the year with me. Congratulations." Severus barked out upon entering the Slytherin Common Room.

"Yes sir." The seventh years echoed.

"Now, off to bed with all of you. I expect to see the prefects escorting our first years to the Great Hall. Make sure to inform them where the other classrooms are. Do not be late for breakfast." Snape said. With a nod, he turned around with billowing robes and walked out of the Slytherin house.

"So what should we do now, King?"

Harry startled. "What? Why are you asking me?"

"Because you're the King of Slytherin now. We answer to both yours and our Head of House's rules."

"Er… I suppose we should brush up on any readings for any and all classes tomorrow. Then when curfew hits, we should be in bed. We will meet back in the Common Room in the morning at 7:30AM so we'll show a united front when we arrive at the Great Hall. The seventh years and sixth years can leave whenever they want. The fifth and fourth years should stick together. The second and third years similarly. Prefects will show the first years to the Great Hall like Professor Snape said, but will remain in groups of three when moving through the halls or to and from classes. Anything else?"

"What about the other positions in our hierarchy?"

"To keep the duels organized. We will have all duels on Friday after dinner. Anyone can challenge any person within the hierarchy; however, the loser cannot challenge again until two weeks after they lost. This is to guarantee that everyone within Slytherin will have a fair chance to challenge someone. Also, this schedule will allow for the maximum recovery rate over the weekend so it does not interfere with our studies. All spells can be used except for the Unforgivables, or any Dark Arts. We want the position in the hierarchy, not to disable the student. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Now, disperse."

Everyone in the house moved off, leaving Harry to sit on the settee in front of the larger fireplace. Draco and the rest of his friends joined him and five minutes of silence later, Draco nudged Harry to get his attention. The blonde nodded his head over at Emery who was standing a couple of feet away.

"Yes Emery?"

"I… apologize for attacking you first. My ego was thoroughly inflated because I thought no one would have the skills to beat me and relieve me of my position. But, because I am in a seventh year, I want to offer you my loyalty even after I have graduated." Emery stated, bowing at the waist.

"All right." Harry stated, and the two wizards grasped hands.

"Do you, James Emery, swear to abide by my words? Swear to follow my rules? Swear loyalty to me and my cause?"

Emery looked Harry straight in the eyes and answered, "Yes. I, James Emery, do hereby swear loyalty to Harrison James Potter-Black."

As Emery did not swear his loyalty with his magic on the line, he was not in any danger of losing his life. Though, Harry made sure that his followers would be linked on one way or another to him by the end of the year if he could make it so.

"So what is your cause?"

Harry blinked. "I haven't figured it out yet. But when I do, you will know."

The seventh year nodded his head.

"You may leave now Emery."

"Yes, my Lord."

Retaking his seat, Harry took a breather before turning to look at Hermione. "Hermione, no one has teased you right?"

"No Harry. Why do you ask?"

"Slytherins are known for being strictly pureblood with the occasional half-blood thrown in. However, you are the first muggleborn to step foot into this house. I wanted to make sure no one harms you. You're my friend, so we've got your back."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks Harry."

"Think nothing of it. If you need anything, just ask."

…..

[1] Dumbledore's speech comes from the first movie: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, and from the website

[2] 1991 Sorting Hat's song from .com

[3] First part of Sorting Hat's dialogue during Harry's sorting

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back! Thank god finals are over! Who's with me? (: Anyway, I'm going to be restarting my updates. However, I'm most likely going to write a couple of chapters ahead _before_ posting them up. So don't be down! I'll definitely post some chapters up. I'll probably be distracted by reading other stories as well, but I promise that chapters will be posted. So hang tight! Thank you all for following me for so far and for so long. I hope you enjoy reading my stories! R &R (:


	6. Nightmares

**Title: How to Seduce The Head of Slytherin**

 **Summary: Harry has already learned all about Dumbledore, Hogwarts and magic. Knowing the truth about the most powerful wizard of all time, Harry decides he will make Dumbledore crumble to his feet. With the help of a snarky potions master, Harry will combine their strength and change the fate of the Wizarding World. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione and a little bit of Gryffindor bashing. (Someone tell me I'm doing all the labeling correctly! Lol)**

 **Pairings: SS/HP**

 **Rating: M**

 **Author's Note: Surprise! Please note that this is another one of my ideas that sprung to life! This does not mean I am discontinuing either of my other stories that I have already written. I have those chapters written – just feel like it needs more tweaking.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it is all J.K. Rowling!**

"Normal speech"

 _Thinking_

 **Chapter 6**

 **~ Nightmares ~**

Glass shattered from the shelves as parchment paper was strewn about on the floor. With another angry roar, the table toppled over and fell off the small platform.

The portraits within the office shielded themselves with whatever they had, be it clothes, tableware or even hiding out into the next portrait, in order to protect themselves from the Headmaster's wraith. The only person that didn't seem to be disturbed was the late Headmaster Phineas Nigellus Black.

"Why don't you destroy the office a little more?" Phineas goaded. "There – that corner over there. It's empty."

Albus turned around and lashed out at the portrait, scowling when the magick of Hogwarts had deflected his attempt to harm a Headmaster's portrait.

"Come now. Your tantrum is very childish. Fawkes has even taken shelter."

"The boy was supposed to be in Gryffindor! _Not_ Slytherin! Not _your_ house! _My_ house!"

Phineas snorted, "What are you? Five? He should be there, he shouldn't be there. My, my. Harry Potter is not a toy you can play with. My descendant would never be in anywhere other than Slytherin."

Albus's magic blasted the bookshelf besides his entrance and the man watched as it crumbled into the ground.

"Now, now Albus." Alistar chided. The Sorting Hat leaned over from its position to look at the childe. "Slytherin was supposed to be _your_ house, but you've rejected my sorting and refused to be placed in anywhere by Gryffindor. Honestly, how backwards you are."

Albus shouted, " _GRYFFINDOR_ IS _MY_ HOUSE! I AM SUPPOSED TO LEAD THE MASSES! I AM SUPPOSED TO TRAIN THE BOY-WHO-LIVED! I AM SUPPOSED TO LIVE MY LIFE IN GLORY AND FAME AND FORTUNE! NOT LIKE MY BEASTLY FATHER WHO RUINED THE DUMBLEDORE NAME! NOT LIKE MY ELDER BROTHER WHO CHOOSES TO LIVE OUT HIS LIFE IN A RATTY OLD BAR!"

"'I', 'I', 'I'," Phineas mocked, "'Me,' 'me,' 'me.' Honestly, can you think of no one else but yourself?"

With a roar, Albus threw spell after spell within his room, relishing in the elated feeling he received when everything in his view crumbled at his command, at his desire.

With a sad trill, Fawkes shook his head and took off, removing what was never Albus's in the first place.

…..

"You think you're so clever don't you _Potter_?"

Harry turned around to face the person who spoke. "Ah, _Weasley_. Come for another argument? You should really know your place."

The Slytherin watched with amusement as the boy's face flushed red with fury. "I'll show you for messing with me," Weasley pulled out his wand but was stopped by Harry's own wand pointed at his neck. He looked around to see that the Slytherins had followed along; their wands leveled at a specific body part.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh, Professor Snape. Weasley here decided to curse me, so I took out my wand in self defense."

"My, my. Classes haven't even started and already the Gryffindors are losing points. Ten points from Gryffindor and a detention with me this Friday 9:00PM, Mr. Weasley."

The redhead scowled before retreating to the alcove just a few feet away from the potions classroom. "What are you waiting for? An invitation? In."

The Gryffindor scurried inside while the Slytherins walked in at a leisurely pace. He waited until they were all seated, hiding his surprise when Harry had chosen to sit besides the Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom. All his other snakes had paired up together, but it did not deter him from looking down at his class from the top of his nose.

"Now, to see whether or not you dunderheads have been reading," Snape said, his eyes swooping over the first years' heads, "Weasley! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

The redhead scowled, "I don't know."

"'I don't know, sir,'" Severus corrected. The potions master sneered, "First day in class and you haven't even thought of opening your books." He looked around the room and saw his first and only muggleborn student frantically waving her hand in the air. With a frown, Severus called on her. "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"You would get a Draught of Living Death, sir."

"Correct, ten points to Slytherin." The Slytherin half of the classroom smirked while the Gryffindor half glared daggers at the redhead.

"Weasley! Where would you look if I tell you to find me a Bezoar?"

"I don't know, sir." The Gryffindor gritted his teeth.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"In the stomach of a goat, professor."

"Correct, ten points to Slytherin. Weasley! What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

Ron's face flushed red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment, "I don't know, sir." He sunk lower in his seat, feeling the daggers become like ice shards.

"Mr. Potter?"

Severus noticed that the Longbottom boy seemed to have startled when their eyes met just as Severus's eyes turned to his ward. "They are the same plant, sir, and they also go by the name of Aconite."

Snape's eyes smiled at Harry, "Correct. Ten points to Slytherin. Twenty points from Gryffindor, for your lack of preparation, Mr. Weasley." Then he looked around the classroom, seeing the confused and somewhat vacant eyed expression on the Gryffindor's faces. "Well? What are you waiting for? Have this all written down!"

A scurry noise of quills flying across parchment paper sounded in the room. Harry gave Severus a small smile before doing the same thing.

…..

After the initial interrogation smack down, Snape had them read the first chapter of the first potion they would be brewing before assigning them a foot long essay describing the process and the potion's ingredients. With a good forty minutes left of the period, Harry had teamed up together with Neville to do their work. Of course, there was to be no talking in Severus's class, but it didn't stop Harry from softly whispering his conversation with the Longbottom scion.

At first, Neville was frightfully scared that they would get caught and get into trouble, but Harry calmed him, stating that if they were talking about potions, Severus really wouldn't do anything to them. He pointedly did not tell Neville that Severus had it out for Gryffindors and would practically hone in on them at the slightest slip up, but with Harry paired with the shy Gryffindor, Severus couldn't really call them out.

Together, they drafted up an outline for the essay, before spending the rest of the time adding in details here and there. This led to them talking more in depth about the potion ingredients used in brewing, which led to Harry learning about Neville's preference to Herbology. At the same time, Harry gave small advice from time to time, telling Neville how to avoid getting picked on by his housemates and even from Severus, considering he saw his friend's frozen stiff motion whenever Severus walked past their table.

Grateful for his help, Neville easily relaxed near the end of the period and quickly left to his next class, bidding good bye to his first Slytherin friend.

"I'll see you in DADA tomorrow, Neville." Harry smiled.

"B-Bye, Harry." Neville smiled shyly. Harry, Draco and Hermione looked at Neville's retreating back before delving into their own conversation. The rest of their friends had walked off ahead of them, reminding them to hasten their pace should they be late.

"Professor Snape goes into more detail than even the textbooks do!" Hermione gasped as they headed towards their next class.

Draco scoffed, "Of course he does. He's the youngest potions master in Britain. Besides, he taught Harry and I everything he knows."

Hermione's eyes glittered, "Really?"

"Really," confirmed Draco.

"Stop that," Harry frowned. Both Draco and Hermione turned their heads and looked at him. "Hermione, look. We may have learned from Severus, but we are only first years. And anyway, I've only spent a month under Severus' tutelage. Sure he may have taught me the theory behind each potion and how to prepare each potion with what ingredients are needed, but we haven't actually brewed anything higher than first year curriculum."

"That's why you could answer the last question!" Hermione was giddy, " Aconite is used in the Wolfsbane Potion and we only ever learn about it during out N.E.W.T.s year! Oh, I'm so jealous of you guys."

Harry frowned. He didn't like the look in Hermione's eyes, "Hermione, I hope you don't see us as inferior to you."

"W-What's that supposed to mean?"

"I know your type. Someone who craves knowledge, learns everything from books and teachers and follows after adults and their rules, but you know what? Those kinds of people are also unlikeable strictly because they believe themselves to be better than the others. 'Who needs friends? All you need are books and knowledge.' I'm sure you've thought of that plenty of times when people bully you," Harry quickly grabbed Hermione's arm when she looked about to dash from their presence.

"However, if you learn to curb that tendency to outshine others, professors here, as well as students, will be drawn to you because you won't be the kind of person to show off what you know, to flaunt to others that you know more than they do. Quite frankly," Harry released her arm, "I've dealt with people back during school in the muggle world and they were always the ones that became the bullies if people began to revere them for their knowledge. It is because of this that those specific people tend to look down on others for not knowing things. And I don't want to become friends with those kinds of people. Would you?"

Hermione sniffled and wiped her eyes. Everything Harry said was true. His words hit the target. Hermione had been bullied in grade school as a child, just because she knew so much. Because she wanted her teachers' and parents' approval, she disregarded all other children; there was no need to make friends when getting the top grades was more important. She didn't need an immature child's approval; her teachers and parents were more than enough! That was what the muggleborn firmly believe in, but it was because of this belief that she had been bullied, harassed and sent hiding in empty bathroom stalls, crying. But what Harry said made her rethink.

She saw what the other side thought of people like her, what she used to be and maybe still was. But she vowed to change her ways. She wanted friends and Harry was her first friend. She wasn't that friendly towards Draco and as for Neville, she saw the look on his crestfallen face when she spoke the way she did towards him. No, she was going to change and Harry was going to help her!

"I understand," she whispered.

Harry smiled, "Good. And besides, if you do your homework assignments and the spells properly, the teachers will know. Even if you don't participate in class, the teachers will understand that you have read ahead. And one more thing, school is supposed to be an institution that facilitates learning for _all_ students. If you continue answering each question, students are less likely to raise their hand because you have all the answers. It does not curry favor with either the professors or your classmates. No one will even bring themselves to try anymore. It actually hinders their learning."

Seeing that Hermione was thinking over his words, he waved his hand over her face and Hermione felt her eyes. It was less puffy and her cheeks were dry of tears. "I cleared your face and hid it with a glamour so no one could see how red your eyes were," he answered her silent question.

"Thank you Harry."

"C-Come now Hermione," Draco stuttered. The blond was not used to girls who cried. When he had play dates with Pansy as a child, he would always stand there with a deer-in-the-headlights look whenever she shrieked with displeasure. "We should get to Sprout's class. Slytherins are never late."

With a smile to both the blond and raven, Hermione joined them as they entered the greenhouse for Herbology.

…..

When the weekend came, Harry had joined Severus for a nice lunch before sitting in his private quarters for the rest of the afternoon. The potions master had regaled the young first year with how his detention had ended up for both Slytherin seventh years and for the first year Gryffindor, Weasley.

"So you had them scrubbing at the cauldrons? The entire time?"

Severus smirked, "I had Weasley scrubbing the cauldrons. Emery and Miguel helped to sort out my potions ingredients alphabetically."

Harry snorted, "That must have been so much fun."

"Indeed," Severus agreed, though he had heard his ward's sarcasm. "They helped with inventory so when the Hogsmeade weekend comes around, I'll be heading to the Apothecary to restock my supplies."

"How did you get Weasley to scrub the cauldrons?"

"With a toothbrush."

"No magic?"

Severus' grin was slightly on the feral side, "No magic; fifty cauldrons."

That conversation ended on a happy note with Harry smiling brightly at his Head of House.

…..

Severus had just finished marking the fifth year Hufflepuff's potions assignment. Everywhere he looked, there were red markings and a handful of Exceeds Expectations; a majority of the written assignments were graded as Acceptable.

When the Head of Slytherin House heard a knocking at his door, he looked up at the clock and frowned; it was already late at night – nearly midnight. What student would still be up at a time like this? Especially knowing what kind of person Severus was. Were they willing to lose points and settle for a Friday night's detention?

Severus stood up from his desk and walked to the door, set on punishing whomever had come calling for him. His scowl disappeared when he saw a ruffled up Harry Potter in his Slytherin green silk pajamas, hugging his pillow.

"What's the matter?"

"…Nightmares…" Harry murmured. Severus opened his door wider and bid the boy inside his quarters.

Though Severus hadn't experienced Harry's nightmares, he had had to calm the boy down about twice during the month before he started Hogwarts. Harry only once spoke about his nightmare and that was his very first nightmare, but his ashen face and sweaty skin belied his horror and terror of his second ones. Since Severus saw how shaken up the boy was, he did not push the issue for Harry to speak to him about it. Then again, Severus wondered if it was the only time that Harry had the strength to come look for him when he was too scared.

"I'll be right there," Severus intoned, moving to the bathroom.

Harry nodded his head and made his way to Severus's bed. Once he sat on the firm but comfortable mattress, he scooted all the way up to the headboard and promptly curled up into a ball. Taking a deep breath, Harry could smell cinnamon and a hint of spicy cologne – all of which were specific to his guardian's scent.

Severus had always smelled sweet; his scent was retained even through the nasty smelling potions the potions master would brew. Harry shook his head and delved underneath the covers. He remembered the first time he had a nightmare, Severus had sat besides him and stayed with him until he fell asleep. Of course, that was because Harry had asked him to. The second time had Severus doing the same thing, yet the morning after, Harry saw Severus had somehow maneuvered his way onto the mattress.

Harry was slightly confused, but he enjoyed the body heat. Then he took a look at his hands and saw that Severus's pajamas were held steadfast in his grip. No wonder the potions master couldn't leave Harry's side.

His musings were cut short when Severus returned to his bedroom. Harry quickly scooted over and made room for the potions master to slip in under the covers.

"How bad was it?" Severus finally asked after a few moments of silence.

Harry frowned. "The same nightmare?" Harry nodded his head, inwardly relieved that his guardian was not persistent in finding our what he had dreamed of. "Come here."

With open arms, Severus motioned Harry to curl up against his side. "Are you all better now?"

"You're not the scary potions master people make you out to be," was Harry's answer.

"Don't make me send you back to your room," Severus grumbled. Harry's response was to grip Severus's pajama top tightly before quietly apologizing. His fingers ran through Severus's inky locks, enjoying its soft texture.

"I don't understand why people say your hair is all oily. As if brewing potions would keep your hair in mint condition."

"People are often judged by their appearances. I just so happen to be judged on both my appearance and my personality." Severus answered.

"If they knew your hair was this soft, they'd have other words to say." Harry said.

"Perhaps."

"But I like that I have this secret all to myself," Harry grinned up at him.

"Go to sleep," Severus ordered, absentmindedly running his fingers through Harry's bird nest of a hair before the eleven-year-old boy closed his eyes. He kept up this motion until Harry's breathing slowed down, yet his grip did not slacken.

Severus took a good look at the sleeping boy. His tousled and unruly jet black hair, no doubt, inherited from his late father, and his chin and high cheekbones and soft facial features were that of his late mother, Severus's first and best friend, Lily Evans.

Severus ran a finger across Harry's cheek, pulling back sharply when Harry took a deep breath. He continued his voyage until the tip of his finger laid upon Harry's full, soft and smooth lips. Tapping it gently, Severus frowned at his actions before pulling back and staring up at the ceiling.

"What is wrong with me?" He murmured, throwing an arm over his eyes. _Harry Potter, no, more importantly – my student! My ward! A child! A boy!_

Scowling at his inner thoughts, Snape closed his eyes with a frown before falling asleep.

…

Severus woke up the next morning feeling slightly overheated and when he removed the covers from his body, he found the reason.

Harry, his ward, was draped over his body. His face was snuggled into the crook of his neck; his left arm was wrapped around Severus's waist; his right arm was curled around Severus's left arm and his legs were practically intertwined with Severus's left leg.

Sighing, Severus spent some time extracting himself from his ward's grasp – stopping every so often whenever Harry would begin to stir and mumble in his sleep.

Finally, when he was out of Harry's grasp, Severus got ready for the day, quickly showering and dressing up before awakening his ward.

"Harry, wake up child."

The boy furrowed his eyebrows but remained asleep. Severus sighed and tried once more, eliciting a better response the second time around.

Harry moaned and snuggled into the covers, face planted in Severus's pillow as he breathed in his guardian's scent. His mumbled one more time before his left eye peaked open and Severus was welcomed with the sight of Harry's emerald green gaze.

"Hmm?"

"Harry, it's time to wake up." Severus said softly. He brushed the hair from Harry's face and continued to pet his hair until Harry's body fully awakened.

"What time is it?" Harry yawned.

"You have half an hour before breakfast starts."

Harry groaned and rolled around in the bed, unknowingly showing some skin when his pajama top had ridden up to his rib cage. "It's too early." He complained.

Severus saw that patch of pale, silky smooth skin and swallowed, forcing himself to look at his ward before speaking. "It's only early because of what happened last night." He said. "Do you always wake up half an hour before breakfast starts on a regular night?"

Harry shook his head. "I wake up an hour earlier – to get a good start on reading ahead for the classes that day."

"Then up you get," Severus said, helping his ward sit up. "You've got to return to your dorm to get dressed. I'm sure you wouldn't want to be late to breakfast, would you?"

Harry grumbled some more before agreeing, "I guess not. I'll see you later then?"

Severus smiled, wrapping his arms around Harry when his ward instigated the hug. "You can come to my office any time if you wish to speak to me."

"I'll see you later Severus!" Harry said, toddling out of the door sleepily.

Severus looked after his stumbling form before sighing and heading to his closet for his teaching robes.

…..

"Harry! Where were you?" Draco asked.

"I was with Severus," Harry answered nonplussed.

Draco frowned, "Whatever for? You weren't in bed when I woke up last night!"

Harry scowled, "That's none of your business. Watch your tone."

Hermione walked up to see the boys about to argue, "Shall we head down to the Great Hall?"

Her question was answered with the boys pointedly sticking their nose in the air away from each other before the trio moved from the Dungeons to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Draco's only trying to help you, Harry. He was frightfully worried when you weren't in bed."

Harry frowned before glancing at Draco from the corner of his eyes. "I know," He turned and apologized to Draco. "It's the same nightmare again. Sorry Draco."

Draco's frown let up, but his eyes shone with worry. "I'm sorry too. I should've known. You never disappear unless … well, you know."

"Apology accepted?"

"Apology accepted."

"How nice," A voice said with a babying tone. "A group of slimy snakes, making up as friends."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Shut it Weasley. As least here in Slytherin, you can tell who your true friends are."

"Oh really?" The redheaded first year laughed. He turned to his two companions. "What do you say we teach them a lesson, Finnegan? Thomas?"

"We'll report you to our Head of House." Hermione said.

"Shut up, Slytherin whore." Weasley snapped. "Bet the only reason you were sorted into Slytherin was because you fancied yourself to become a mistress. Who have you slept with to prevent yourself from being bullied? Must have been your Head of House considering you're already running to him."

The Gryffindor trio laughed and laughed. Harry turned to see Hermione had flushed to the tip of her ears and her eyes were wet with tears.

"What does Hermione need money for?" Draco scowled. "Her parents have an honorable career. Can you say the same about your parents, Weasley? A low-paying low position job in the Ministry; better tell your father to buckle up. He'll have to work even harder to pay the rest of your family's food and clothes."

Ron flushed before scowling, "At least my parents aren't Death Eaters. Tell me Malfoy, can your father describe the inside of his cell in Azkaban for me?"

Draco fisted his hands, but Harry held him back with a sharp shake of his head. "Don't stoop down to his level."

"Come on, Slytherin whore. What's it going to take to have you in my bed?"

"How dare you prosecute my friends in such a fashion," Harry hissed, his emerald green eyes flashing with fury.

The redhead stopped laughing and looked at his companions, "Oh look. Turns out, she's been sleeping with Potter!" Their jibes were too much for Harry. It was even too much for Hermione when she burst into tears. Only Draco's hand around her prevented her from fleeing the scene.

With a burst of adrenaline, Harry threw out his hand, his magic complying with his request. Weasley flew down the hall and his robes erupted in flames. The sounds of his screams filled Harry with pleasure as his Avada green eyes turned to the other two first year Gryffindors.

Clenching his fist at the two, Harry sent Finnegan and Thomas reeling in their spots as they spun several times before his raised his fist up. His magic mimicked his fist's position and followed his desire as Finnegan and Thomas were sent flying against the wall and stuck there. With a flick of his wrist, the two were drowned in honey and feathers appeared across their body – turning them into red and gold human chickens.

"Come Hermione, Draco." Harry said, ignoring the screaming redhead who had yet to put the flames out. "We best head to Severus."

"You should have done that in the first place."

The trio turned around to see a prefect walk up to them. Her eyes were blazing with contained fury but her lips smiled in a soft, yet predatory sort of way. "Prefect Lilac."

"Harry," The Slytherin prefect smiled warmly at the first year. Her eyes turned to the three Gryffindors and Harry felt her magic lash out at them in fury. "Let's see. Let's take fifteen points each from Gryffindor for bullying a classmate. Then we shall award ten points to Harry for each defense for Granger and another ten for Draco and Hermione for remaining calm and not falling for their provocations. Now detention for the three of you, Gryffindors. I hope you enjoy seeing Professor Snape because he will be notified of what has occurred and will be arranging them."

With a flick of her wand, the flames simmered to burning embers on the redhead's uniform. Removing Hermione from Draco's hug, Lilac walked her to Severus's quarters, motioning to Harry and Draco to head to their classes.

"I've got her. I'll send her back during lunch. Don't worry."

"If you say so," Draco said, his worried eyes pinned on Hermione's quivering form.

"Come Draco. It would not look good for Slytherins to be late to their next class."

With a backwards glance at Hermione, Draco followed after Harry to History of Magic.

…..

Hermione sniffled on the way down to the Dungeons. She wiped her eyes free from tears, but they always kept returning. "W-Why did they call me a Slytherin whore?" She whispered.

Lilac looked down at the first year, petting her hair gently. "Muggleborns have never been sorted in Slytherin. Quite frankly, rumors have turned to biases and prejudices and eventually Slytherin was known for being Death Eaters in training or even being known to hate muggleborns because of Dumbledore's insistence that both our worlds should be merged together."

"Is that the only reason why they called me a whore?"

Lilac shook her head, "No. With Dumbledore's insistence to find harmony between the muggle and magical world, he doesn't realize – or maybe he does – that our wizarding traditions and customs have been pushed aside to make the muggleborns feel more welcome in a new environment. For example, instead of celebrating Samhain, which is supposed to be a day to pay respects to ancestors, family members, elders of the faith, friends ,pets and other loved ones who have died, we celebrate Halloween. The rituals that pureblooded families perform on Samhain are supposed to allow for the easy communication with those whom have left this world, considering that the veil between the dead and the living is, in a sense, the thinnest that very day– once a year."

Hermione protested, "In a sense, Halloween _is_ dedicated to remembering the dead. They've even called Halloween – All Hallows' Eve, among other monikers."

Lilac nodded her head, "I'll acknowledge that, however, ever since muggleborns have entered the Wizarding World, they've changed Samhain to Halloween – turning the holiday into one that celebrates trickery, sweets and even scaring children about the magical races that lives on in our world. That's why biases are already formed once they've entered the Magical World – even before they even learn about magic."

The first year Slytherin looked down solemnly, thinking over what she had learned. Then Hermione looked up with wide eyes, "A-Are you –"

"Half blood. My father had muggleborn parents, but he himself was a wizard. He was sorted into Ravenclaw. My mother was a pureblood; she went to school in Beauxbatons – a magic school in France." She explained. "We celebrate both Halloween and Samhain. Halloween as a forefront for the neighborhood children and Samhain in private, when the time comes."

"There are others?"

"Holidays that we witches and wizards celebrate or…?"

"Er… that yes, and about the magical schools."

"Yes to both, but if you wish to learn about the holidays, you can research about it on your own. As for the education part, there are many magic schools across the world. It is unlikely that children from one country will go to a school in another. However, it is not impossible. Quite frankly, I was shocked that I was not going to Beauxbatons. Hogwarts is not that great of a school anymore – not since Dumbledore had taken up the position as Headmaster." Lilac looked around and whispered, "If you ask me, it seems as if the Headmaster is more inclined to inject some of his beliefs into the future Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw generations."

"But Dumbledore's the most powerful wizard of all time! I read that he defeated Grindelwald! That Dark Lord was more inclined to further his goals than promote unity amongst muggleborns and purebloods!"

Reading the disbelief in Hermione's eyes, Lilac rolled her own. "Honestly Granger, do you really just follow after adults and books like a lost puppy?"

Hermione flinched. It seems as if her reverence for adult and authoritative figures was already quite well known.

Lilac sighed, "Hermione. Some purebloods still think that Grindelwald had the right kind of idea, but went about it the wrong way. The same goes for You-Know-Who. However, there are others that can think for themselves. There comes a time when children realize that what adults do for them is strictly based on their own experiences. When that time comes, the child must make a decision to think for him or herself or blindly follow adults. Authoritative figures are never always right." When Hermione made to protest, Lilac stopped her.

"Well, then. I would like for you to research the laws passed by the Wizengamot. Then I would like for you to research about the classes that Dumbledore has removed since his time as the Headmaster. You've read _Hogwarts: A History_ haven't you?" Hermione nodded her head.

"When you have finished your assignment, come to me. We will discuss this at a later time. Let this be a little project from me to you. I'm sure you'll understand what I mean." They turned the last corner and walked down the corridor, stopping at the second door to the left.

Lilac knocked on their Head of House's door and waited for him to open it. He currently had a free period, so Lilac knew he would be in his quarters.

"Yes, Prefect Snow?"

"Granger was bullied by three first year Gryffindors. Lord Potter-Black has defended her honor, but I thought you would like to know about it first hand."

"Come inside Granger. You are dismissed, Snow. I expect a full report on the situation."

"Yes sir." Hermione looked back at the Slytherin Prefect. "I'll come fetch you after class ends. You'll see Harry and Draco soon." Lilac smiled, petting Hermione's hair one last time.

With a nod, Hermione thanked her and walked into Severus's room.

…..

"Please, Hermione. Take a seat." Severus said, gesturing the brunette to the empty armchair in front of the fireplace, directly across another armchair.

"P-Please excuse my intrusion, sir." Hermione murmured. She quickly took her seat and looked around the office, seeing the walls lined with either potions books and tomes or just paintings of landscape.

It really was a cozy little place and it screamed Slytherin with its Slytherin green and silver colors, yet there were also colors of black, royal purple and deep sea blue. Even the armchair that Hermione had parked herself in was comfy and soft.

"Here you are," Severus said, placing a cup of tea onto the side table.

"Thank you, sir." Hermione whispered, picking the cup and saucer up before sipping on it.

"Please, in my office, you can call me Severus." Her Head of House insisted. "In public, please refer to me with my designated titles."

Hermione nodded her head and wrapped her fingers around the warm cup, feeling its warmth seeping through her skin.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Severus asked, after a couple of minutes in silence.

Hermione shrugged, biting her lips and tapping her fingers onto the fine china. "Prefect Snow has already spoken to me about why Weasley called me that. I understand, but I don't know why –"

"Some children have been raised based on their parents pre-conceived notions of what is categorized in either Light or Dark. Sadly, because of their biases, Slytherins are always labeled Dark, future Death Eaters, followers of the Dark Lord and the like."

"But why? Surely one dark wizard does not label the rest of Slytherin house!"

Severus's expression spoke of grim acceptance. "To Slytherins, it does not. To the others – Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws – it does. Nevertheless, it does not mean that dark wizards do not come from other houses. It just so happens that based on the Founders' history and eternal rivalry between Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor that the other houses have been pushed into believing that anyone and everyone who are, have been, will be or are affiliated with Slytherin _will_ most definitely be evil and dark."

"But Peter Pettigrew was not a Slytherin! I read about it in the muggle newspaper. In fact, it was all over the news for the first couple of days once it was broadcasted to tell us that Sirius Black was really innocent and had been framed!" Hermione protested.

Severus drank his tea slowly, feeling its calming essence fill him to the core. He pointedly looked at Hermione to do the same, knowing that she too would feel calm. It helped that his tea was laced with a drop of Calming Draught – nothing too potent to dull the person's senses, but enough to allow them a sense of relaxation.

"It is true that Pettigrew had framed Sirius. It is also true that he was a Gryffindor." Severus said. "Nonetheless, Gryffindors – _especially_ Gryffindors, choose to ignore the fact that even the House of the noble and brave lions have fostered evil wizards. It has to do with the fact that parents have shielded their children against the true evil in the world. Moreover, Professor Dumbledore has graduated from Hogwarts and was a Gryffindor himself. A wizard like him whom has gained such a reputation certainly has political and social clout within the Wizarding World. It is no wonder that people believe Gryffindors to be the fabled house that produces Light wizards and Slytherins the house of the damned."

Hermione flushed with embarrassment. "I too had wanted to be sorted into Gryffindor." Hermione admitted. "All because Headmaster Dumbledore was once in Gryffindor. But I know now that being a Gryffindor doesn't prevent someone from going bad. It has nothing to do with the house but the individual themselves."

Severus smirked, "That is the most important thing that people need to learn."

He stood up and placed his cup onto his table. "Class will end soon. If you do not wish to be late, I suggest you hurry up."

Hermione checked the watch on her wrist and gasped. Had she really been talking to her Head of House for an entire period?

She hurriedly gulped down her cooling tea and thanked the potions master. "I feel a lot better now."

"Do you?" Severus asked with a raised brow.

"Yes." Hermione nodded her head.

Severus gave a curt nod and walked Hermione to the door. "If you need anything else, my door is always open."

"Thank you, professor." Hermione beamed, quickly striding down the corridor to reach her next class.

…..

"Hermione!" Harry greeted, tugging the Slytherin girl to sit besides him. Draco sat on his other side and lean over to see her. "How are you? Did you speak to Professor Snape?"

"Yes. He was quite nice. Our conversation left me with several things to think about." Hermione said, pulling out her Charms textbook, a scroll of parchment and her quill and inkwell.

Draco smirked, "Professor Snape is very warm towards his snakes. He protects us from the rest of the school, after all. While the other Heads may claim to care for their students, they have never actually actively taken any time to talk to their students."

"I should know! I'm his ward." Harry nodded, "But what did you talk about?"

"About the Founders' history… a bit of something here and there."

"Oh," Harry immediately understood. "It's about Slytherin versus Gryffindor rivalry, correct?"

Hermione nodded her head.

Harry shrugged, "If anything, we stand together stronger than other houses do. Think nothing of it. Draco and I are here for you if you need any assistance."

"Theo and the others as well," Draco supplied quickly, just as their Charms Professor entered the room and tittered to the top of his stack of books.

"May I have your attention please? I shall now take roll call." Professor Flitwick squeaked, and the class began.

…..

Charms was fun and interesting, especially the part where Professor Flitwick squeaked and fell off his stack of books when he arrived at Harry's name. Yet Harry, being the kind hearted eleven-year-old boy that he was, quickly got up from his seat to assist the professor back onto his feet.

"Oh! Mr. Potter! Thank you for your assistance and respect to your elderly! Take ten points for Slytherin!"

The rest of the Slytherin first years couldn't help but be smug about it. And through the entire class, they were taking down notes about the upcoming charms they would be practicing. Hermione and Harry were practically competing against each other in the battle of answering questions. With Flitwick giving out praises and points left and right, Slytherin had earned a good fifty points in that class.

The Gryffindors' reactions were to show indifference to Hermione and Harry's intelligence, yet the three troublemakers sitting at the very back could not hide their glares of loathing. With every point earned for Slytherin, Weasley would jab his quill at his parchment paper, creating large blots of ink and traces of cuts along its width whenever the pressure was too harsh or whenever he was too violent in the quill's treatment.

After Charms was lunch and upon entering, everyone could see that the Slytherins were ahead by a good 150 points. Ravenclaw had 90 points and Hufflepuff with 50 points. Gryffindor on the other hand was dead last, their points in the negative range: -75 points.

Gossip spread and the first year Gryffindors sat far away from the troublesome trio. Though Ron scowled at their actions, his attention was quickly moved to the food that appeared upon their table.

Looks of disgust appeared in the redhead's vicinity as he tore voraciously at the drumstick held in one hand and promptly vacuumed the food on his plate with the speed that his free hand was shoveling food into his mouth. Even Finnegan and Thomas looked sick, but they turned away from the sight to finish their meal.

"How are classes?" Prefect Lilac asked. "Hermione, how do you do?"

"I'm better now, thanks," said first year replied. "The classes are remarkably fascinating. Harry and I are very competitive as it seems. But, it makes for an interesting year."

Prefect Chambers walked passed them and smirked, "Quite. I see that our first years have already earned the Slytherin house some points. As older students, we can't let you upstage us even before a full week of school has started. We do have our pride after all."

He left their group with a polite nod and headed over to the empty space besides his group of friends, easily slipping into their conversation as if he had been there from the start.

Lilac smiled, "Well, have a good lunch and do you best."

"You as well," The first years called after her retreating back as their prefect walked a little ways further down the table to join her own friends.

…..

By the time the first week of school had past, all the students had gone on to try and stay above the sinking level with regards to the piles of homework the teacher would assign to them.

It wasn't difficult for Harry or Draco, considering they had been tutored. And it definitely wasn't difficult for Hermione, considering how smart she was. With the trio's help, Neville's grades had risen as well, yet his confidence and self-esteem had yet to improve. But the fact of the matter was that Hermione was insistent and very nagging when it came to doing their homework.

Only with another talk with Severus did her tendency to nag at them curb. But for Harry, theory came easily to him as did the practical work. Draco was more relaxed about his course load. He understood that he was required to receive good grades, but he wasn't that crazy about studying like Hermione was. Neville was more nervous than anything and was rather proud of his handful of 'O' graded, but more prominently 'EE' graded, assignments.

With Harry, Draco and Hermione together, Slytherin had racked up tens of points for their house. Whether it was during classes when answering questions or being the first to cast the spell correctly, the three first years were hailed as the Slytherin "heros" for besting the other houses with the large gap in House points. If they weren't seen with Neville, they were known as the 'Silver Trio' of Hogwarts. With Neville though, they were seen as the mismatched quartet, "Silver with a dash of Gold". But that moniker only drew unimpressed looks from the four students themselves.

Draco was the more refined and 'pureblooded' of the three; he was also known to be quite arrogant, but was less conceited after Harry and Severus had tore into him (something that the rest of the house hadn't known but had seen the end result). With his knowledge in Wizarding Traditions, Customs and Etiquette, the blond took time off of his "busy schedule" to teach Hermione about the pureblood's lifestyle, thus promoting Hermione's "muggleborn" status to a slight degree within their house's eyes.

Harry was seen as the more boisterous one, yet had some elegance to his actions. He was usually the first one to complete his spells and his grades bested that of Hermione's, but he didn't actually showoff his intelligence, preferring to help when asked and assist when needed. This sort of attitude and behavior had won him favors within the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses. It also won him some loyalty within the first year Gryffindor girls, but had yet to gain favor with Weasley, Finnegan or Thomas – not that Harry minded at all.

Hermione was known as the genius of the group – "the smartest witch of the century" people had called her, but others whom had heard of Lily Potter from their parents had compared Hermione with the deceased muggleborn. Yet, it did not stop her from pursuing further knowledge and holing up within the library whenever she was alone. She had refused to participate in the house's weekly duels and no one had yet to challenge her. Possibly it was due to the fact that she was always around Harry and Draco. Nevertheless, holing up in the library had Hermione finishing the research assignment that Prefect Lilac had given her which, along with Draco's tutelage of the Wizarding World, had helped her understand more about the pureblood/half-blood/muggleborn divide.

Other than what the trio had experienced, Harry and Draco found particular glee in the humiliating defeat of Gryffindor's self-declared first year red headed "leader". There were several times where Weasley and his minions, Finnegan and Thomas, would try and jump them in the halls, but that was quickly put down. Especially with regards to the latter two whom had thought to have received enough letters from their parents – threatening to remove them from school if they didn't keep their grades up.

So, to Harry's glee, Finnegan and Thomas had stopped following after Weasley and just resorted to staying in the background. Weasley had ranted about this when Harry had come along down the hall, but not even he could best Harry in a duel.

And so, the days turned into weeks and weeks to a month as Harry, Draco, Hermione and Neville saw October rolling in.

…..

A/N: Not really feeling this chapter. Seems a bit too rushed and thrown together at the last minute. I don't know why it's so hard, but possibly because I want to keep everything in short, but enough to see some sort of interaction between Severus and Harry to show the development of their feelings and attraction for one another. Other than that, I'll keep the ball rolling and see how it goes.


	7. Incidents

**Title: How to Seduce The Head of Slytherin**

 **Summary: Harry has already learned all about Dumbledore, Hogwarts and magic. Knowing the truth about the most powerful wizard of all time, Harry decides he will make Dumbledore crumble to his feet. With the help of a snarky potions master, Harry will combine their strength and change the fate of the Wizarding World. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione and a little bit of Gryffindor bashing. (Someone tell me I'm doing all the labeling correctly! Lol)**

 **Pairings: SS/HP**

 **Rating: M**

 **Author's Note: Surprise! Please note that this is another one of my ideas that sprung to life! This does not mean I am discontinuing either of my other stories that I have already written. I have those chapters written – just feel like it needs more tweaking.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it is all J.K. Rowling!**

"Normal speech"

 _Thinking_

 **Chapter 7**

 **~ Incidents ~**

"Mail's here," Blaise announced and the first years looked up to see owls flying in through the Great Hall's open windows. It was currently their self-study period, and a majority of the school's occupants had occupied the Great Hall to start on their studies.

Knowing that he would never get any mail from his relatives – not that it would matter anymore considering he was no longer going to live with them – Harry just continued on with his homework. He wanted to get Severus's twenty-inch parchment on the effects of brewing any one potion with different types of cauldron, done as soon as possible – there were ten types and he needed examples!

A familiar screech had his head looking up and peering at his snowy white owl, quickly descending from her flight.

"Is that for me Hedwig?"

His owl clicked her beak in agitation, amber eyes looking at her chick as if he'd asked the dumbest question in the entire world.

"Who's it for then? No one would send me mail."

Her leg stuck out and Harry unrolled the tied parchment there. Not even his first week into school and he'd already been sent fan mail, courtesy of what he dubbed, the _Dumbledore_ _blocks,_ having been removed off of his person. Yet, it wasn't fan mail he'd received but a care package from Narcissa, which Draco had received as well when the raven had turned to look at his friend.

Pocketing the note that gave him a warm fuzzy feeling, Harry made a mental note to return a note of thanks to Lady Malfoy. He looked up, looking for Severus and saw that he was down the table helping a group of sixth years with their own homework.

A school owl arrived minutes after Hedwig had taken off. The second small package surprised him, but he saw that it was addressed from James Emery, the seventh-year Slytherin he had beaten on his first night at Hogwarts. Unshrinking the package revealed that it was a book on the laws and doctrines passed by the Ministry of Magic. The note that came with it, wished that Harry would enjoy the gift.

He looked down the table, caught Emery's eyes and mouthed his thanks. The small smile in return satisfied him. Then, there was a big fuss over at the Gryffindor's table and Harry frowned when Weasley laughed at Neville's gift. Even from two tables away, Harry could easily distinguish the small red-smoked glass ball in the redhead's hand.

It was a Remembrall, and judging from Weasley's loud guffaws, it had been Neville's gran that had sent it to him. Not that Harry didn't like Dowager Longbottom, but her tender loving care left much to be desired. Then again, to lose a son and a daughter-in-law so suddenly must have reinforced her Auror habits from before she had retired. Plus, she _did_ get Neville a sort-of care package.

"Mind your own business!"

"Hah! It's just like you to get a Remembrall, Neville." Weasley said snootily. "If it didn't help you with your memory, how else are you to go about life?"

Harry gritted his teeth and clenched his hand into a white fist. He wanted to step up for his friend, but he knew from first hand experience, that having someone to protect you all the time wouldn't do anything for you.

"At least my gran cares about my well-being," Neville snapped, fast red with embarrassment.

"Of course," the redheaded Gryffindor agreed mockingly. "Your parents are stuck in St. Mungo's. Why else would she want to deal with a squib like you? If you weren't the heir to the Longbottom title, she'd drop you in a heartbeat."

Neville's pallor shocked the rest of the Great Hall's occupants. Everyone, bar the muggleborn, had heard of the infamous Lestrange incident with the Longbottom couple. Harry, Draco and Hermione shot to their feet, wands glowing with anger, but Blaise and Theo had hurriedly pulled at their robes.

Severus finally swooped down to the lions' table, glaring so frostily it would have frozen even the coldest tundra.

"Fifty points for distracting others during your self-study period." His voice rang out, but Harry knew his guardian was furious. "A _hundred_ points for bullying a fellow student and _two hundred_ points," Severus spat, "for your _repulsive_ and _appalling_ behavior."

The Gryffindor stood quaking in his shoes before his shaking knees could no longer hold his weight and he toppled onto his seat. His face was pale and green with fright and sickness, eyes wide with encompassing fear.

"I will tell your _Head of House_ about your behavior. I will tell the _Headmaster_ about your scathing words. And I will tell your _parents_ about your disgusting attitude towards your fellow housemate." Severus said silkily. "I assure you, when the five of us are done dealing with you, you will hope for nothing more than to wish you have not shown such vile manner."

…..

"Neville, are you okay?" Harry asked. The Slytherins didn't have any classes with the Gryffindors yesterday, and so Harry couldn't really talk with Neville at all until today. Plus, when the Slytherin trio had tried to look for the Gryffindor, he was not at dinner.

"I'm fine, Harry. Thanks for asking." Neville whispered, clutching his Remembrall tightly. His gran had wrote back, and while Neville had thought that she would've been upset at him for not standing up for himself, she was surprisingly very composed in her missive, promising that it was never Neville's fault for his parents being in St. Mungo's. Her missive also reassured him that she wasn't taking care of him because he was _just_ the heir of the Longbottom family, but Neville interpreted that as because he was his _father's_ only child.

"Oh that little twit," Hermione groused. "What I would do if I got my hands on him."

"I'd help you," Draco supplied, silver eyes trained on the pale redheaded Gryffindor who sat away from the other first years. "Do you know what happened?"

Neville shook his head, "Not really. He left after our last class; that's all I heard."

"We'll get him back," Harry promised, giving his godbrother a large and comforting hug. That drew a small smile from the shy Gryffindor and Harry promised he'd always protect him, even if Neville _was_ a day older than himself.

"What have we got next?"

"Flying." Draco stated swiftly, having memorized their schedule. "We've got Flying with the Gryffindors."

Hermione had turned pale and nervous as they marched out of their class and towards the outer walls of the castle. Along the way, the Slytherins were the most quiet and behind them, the Gryffindor were the noisiest. Weasley seemed to have jumped back from his punishment, considering the boy was now spouting nonsense about being the greatest flyer amongst his family of seven kids. He even started spouting off how he'd be able to make it to the Quidditch team with no problem; _that_ was how good of a flyer he was.

After placing their things alongside the castle walls, Madam Hooch had made their line up alongside a bunch of brooms. She gave her introduction, gold hawk eyes darting from each student, before ordering them to step up to the broom and say, "Up!"

Harry's broom, along with Draco's broom, had immediately flown into their hands at the first command. Neville's and Hermione's had begun to roll over like little puppies. Only when Harry and Draco helped them with their confidence did the brooms slowly rise into their hands.

When every student had a broom in their hand, Madam Hooch walked around, helping them adjust themselves as they straddled the broomstick. Hawk eyes finding no mistake in their position had her counting down from 3 to start their first flying lesson.

"3…2…1…" But before she could blow on her whistle, Neville's nervousness had kicked in and he kicked off too early. With no control on his broom, and his anxiety at its peak, the broom rose too high for Madam Hooch to catch him and the Gryffindor was off, screaming in fear as he clutched the broomstick tightly.

"Mr. Longbottom! I demand you get down at once!"

' _GO AND GET HIM YOURSELF YOU STUPID BINT!'_ Harry roared. His eyes found Draco's and Hermione's before they darting to the zipping form of their friend. ' _AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A FLYING TEACHER?! GO GET YOUR BROOM AND SAVE HIM!'_

Draco and Hermione were also thinking along those lines as worried eyes tracked Neville's shrieking form. The broom flew against the castle walls, and disliking the enclosure around it, had settled to flying through the air once more before rushing through the tunnels and flying past the statue with the two swords.

Harry didn't know if he should've been thankful that Neville still had his cloak on because it had caught onto the statue's swords before it ripped and sent Neville falling a good seventy feet to the ground, not without his cloak being hooked intermittently along the sharp edges of the castle's stone walls.

 _Finally_ , just _finally_ did Madam Hooch make a move to rush over to the fallen boy; Harry, Draco and Hermione were directly behind her as they crowded around Neville, seeing him wincing in pain as their Flying teacher felt for broken bones.

"A broken wrist," The Slytherin trio heard her mutter before she went off on, what Harry thought to be a self-righteous order that they would be expelled from school if she caught them flying as she took Neville to the infirmary, leaving the rest of the twenty or so eleven-year-olds by themselves… with brooms… and no teachers…

"Not like she would get us down," Draco muttered angrily, glaring at the silver-haired woman's back. "She didn't even _attempt_ to save Neville. _What_ kind of professors does this school even employ?"

"Well, if you think about it logically," Hermione began, "If she got up on a broom, she probably would have a hard time chasing down Neville's broom. There wasn't any pattern that I could see, judging by how the broom flew. And it wouldn't make any sense to leave her students down here while she went up for Neville."

"And it makes _perfect_ sense to leave us now to take Neville to an infirmary while she could have sent one of us to do it? Honestly Hermione, _think_." Harry frowned. "As the _Flying_ teacher, you would think that she had enough skill to _save_ a _first-year_. What if Neville's broom had flown off away from the school?! Then what would have happened? She would've just stuck to the ground! She just wanted to wait until the last minute before saving him."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, thinking over Harry's statement.

"Hah! Look at what Longbottom dropped. It's his stupid Remembrall." Weasley chortled.

"Give it here. It's not yours." Harry demanded, hand wide open.

"I think I'll leave it on some roof for Longbottom to find." Weasley said smugly, hopping onto the school broom before taking off. "Why don't you come after me and get it, if you want it so much, _Boy-Who-Lived_?"

"Harry don't," Hermione protested. "It's like you said. Without Madam Hooch here, we shouldn't even be allowed on a broom."

"Well I'm definitely _not_ going to wait until she _makes_ Weasley come down," Harry snapped. "What if he falls just like Neville and crushes the Remembrall? Neville's _Gran_ gave it to him, Hermione; and I'm going to get it back for him."

He hopped onto the broom and flew off after the redhead.

…..

Professor Snape was walking along the third floor corridor when he looked out the window to see Harry on a broom, across from the redheaded Gryffindor boy.

Shaking his head, he realized that the boy had gotten more than just his looks from Potter; he seemed to have gotten his flying skills as well. It wasn't until he looked down that he noticed that the rest of the Flying students had huddled together on the green fields alone and without Hooch.

His onyx eyes snapped up and saw the sun reflecting off of something shiny in the Gryffindor's hand. And when Severus saw the boy raise his arm overhead, his body went cold. His vision slowed down and it was like an out of body experience.

The shiny trinket flew from Weasley's hand and he saw Harry tearing after it. There was less than a hundred feet before Harry reached the castle walls and judging by how focused the raven looked, he didn't even _see_ what was in front of him.

The distance closed. Eighty feet, fifty feet, twenty feet. When there was less than ten feet between Harry and the walls, Severus, not that he would reveal to anyone, pressed himself up against the window, eyes wide as Harry finally caught the trinket, flipped himself on the broom and ended up facing the way the sun shone.

With his superb vision, Severus saw that the broom was less than a foot away from the castle's walls and with a flourish of his robes, the potions master tore down the corridor, heading to strangle his ward.

…..

"Way to go, Harry!" Blaise shouted. Draco and Hermione let out a sigh of relief, tension melting away from their shoulders as the third of their trio flew gracefully towards their small group.

"Was this your first time on a broom?" Theo asked.

"Draco and I flew before at Malfoy Manor, but it was nothing like this." Harry replied breathlessly. He turned to his friends and held out the Remembrall proudly, thankful that it had not broken from flying through the air.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

Weasley snickered, seeing two Heads of House marking across the grounds to reach their class.

"What were you _thinking_?" Professor McGonagall hissed. " _Flying_ without Madam Hooch around?"

"Madam Hooch had to take Neville to the infirmary after he broke his wrist!" Hermione interrupted. "Plus, Weasley stole Neville's Remembrall and threatened to leave it on a roof! Harry was only trying to take it back!"

Quick as a flash, glowing yellow cat eyes landed on the youngest of the male Weasleys. "You will have three weeks detention with me, Mr. Weasley. After yesterday's fiasco, I would have thought that you would have instilled some _proper_ behavior, but it seems I overestimated you. Fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor and a letter will be sent to your parents about this."

"And as for you Mr. Potter, no matter what the situation is, a first year is not supposed to go flying without an adult supervision. I believe ten points will be taken from Slytherin, but ten points will be given for standing up for a friend."

Stalking off, she gripped Weasley's robes and dragged the sullen boy towards the castle.

"Well? What are you waiting for? With Madam Hooch no longer here, I expect to see you all within the castle walls. Put your brooms away and head to the Great Hall until your period ends. I'm _sure_ Professor McGonagall will inform Madam Hooch about this incident."

Seeing the look on their potions professor's face, the first years rushed off as if their robes had caught on fire. Draco and Hermione lingered behind, but Harry waved them off, head ducked down to ease the heavy disappointing atmosphere around Severus.

"What _were_ you thinking, Potter?" Severus drawled.

"I was only trying to take back Neville's Remembrall."

"Come with me."

"Yes, sir."

With a flick of his wand, Harry's broom was sent back to the broom shed and Severus walked off, summoning Harry's schoolbag to him. Harry trudged along silently, knowing that he was about to be punished.

…..

"How did you think you did on the exam?" Neville asked. He had lost his stutter, if only for it to turn a little while later when talking with people he had yet to be familiar with.

Harry shrugged, his hands intertwined and acting like a cushion for his head. "It was easy I guess. I don't think we should be worried about it. We've done enough studying for Transfiguration."

Draco snorted, "I'll bite my hand if we get less than an O. We were only graded on the theory part of the spells we learned. My best bet is, if we were able to perform the spell, we can manage the theory. And besides, Harry's been explaining the theory to us so we can actually do the spell."

Hermione was lost in her own world as she was muttering feverishly underneath her breath. She was frantic and acting a bit panicked, thinking that she must have – _must have_ – made a mistake for one of the questions. But used to her behavior, the boys only patted her shoulder to show a silent support as they moved onto their next class.

…..

It was Halloween when the incident occurred; about a month later. The day started out terribly for Harry as he had woken up unhappily. His feet had touched the cold stone floor of his Slytherin dormitory and the fire in the fireplace had been out. When he took his shower, he stood under the freezing cold water before he flicked the knob and had burning water scald his frozen skin.

Harry wasn't fond of Halloween. While the other children would laugh and grin at getting candy, he wished that his parents were there to take him away from the Dursleys, but he had always blamed his parents for dying. It wasn't until Severus had told Harry of how they really died did he appreciate their sacrifice. Then he went back to hating them for dying… and then finally ended up with acceptance.

It couldn't be helped and he couldn't reverse time. There was no use crying over spilt milk, and so Harry moved on. After all, if his parents hadn't died, he wouldn't have met Severus or Draco or the Malfoy family or even Sirius.

So it began that the day started out as normal as ever, and then it came to Charms.

Unfortunately for Hermione, she had to sit besides the Weasley brat when Flitwick decided to mesh up the Slytherin and Gryffindor house at the beginning of the term. Harry was partnered up with Neville and Draco had been partnered up with Dean Thomas, a half-blood wizard. The Charms professor believed that splitting up the houses and partnering them up would help garner friendship and less rivalry. Boy, was he wrong.

Hermione had ran out of the classroom crying after the bell had rung. And because Flitwick had heard Weasley's scathing remarks towards the Slytherin, he took away thirty points from Gryffindor and gave Weasley a detention on Saturday. Of course, it amassed several glares towards the redhead for losing the house points as well as sympathetic looks to the open doorway when Hermione had run from the classroom.

Of course, the reason for Weasley's fury was because Hermione was trying to help him correctly pronounce the levitation charm. And as it was nearly the end of class, due to the first forty minutes of the class being dealt with introducing the first years to the levitation charm and the theory behind the charm and how to correctly pronounce it as well as the wand movements for said charm. The last twenty minutes were spent orally practicing the spell.

" _Come on Neville, let's try it with my wand." Harry had found that Neville was having difficulty even attempting to cast the levitation spell. Even when his wand movements and incantation was correctly done, the feather just wouldn't float!_

" _I-I-I don't think so, Harry… I really shouldn't," Neville frowned. He looked to the wand in his hand and tightened his grip._

" _Nonsense! Come on," Harry held out his wand with one hand and held out another for Neville to place his own. "I've already mastered the spell already. We'll switch for this lesson."_

 _Neville reluctantly switched his wand with Harry's and flushed at the surge of warmth that ran through his fingers, "Is… Is it supposed to feel like that?" He muttered quietly to himself; and upon incanting, "Wingardium Leviosa," the feather rocketed up to the ceiling._

" _Whoa!" The chubby first year spoke with awe. His eyes were pinned to the feather currently levitating by the ceiling. "Did I just do that?"_

" _Great job, Neville!" Harry crowed, and he turned his eyes to look at Neville's wand, "Hey… isn't this wand supposed to be new? Why is it all chipped and stuff?"_

" _I-It's my father's… after he… you know…" Neville murmured._

" _I'm sorry…" Harry muttered._

" _It's okay," Neville shook his head. "Gran told me that by wielding his wand, I'll be honoring him."_

" _Five points to Gryffindor for casting the spell, Mister Longbottom. However, a little less power to the spell and the feather should float a few feet before you." Professor Flitwick said as he walked over. "Now, what is this about a battered and worn wand?"_

" _My wand is my father's, Professor," Neville admitted, "My Gran told me to use it with honor."_

" _Hosh, posh!" The Charms Professor squeaked, "I see that your father's wand is not compatible to yours! I'll have a little chat with your Grandmother for you. Lady Augusta Longbottom, correct?"_

" _Yes sir," Neville whispered._

" _You are not in trouble, Neville." Professor Flitwick replied fondly, "But you will not be able to reach your true potential if you don't wield the wand that chooses_ _ **you**_. _"_

 _Professor Flitwick smiled and returned Neville's wand to the chubby boy, "Now, let's see you correctly perform the levitation charm; with Mister Potter's wand."_

 _Clearly his throat, Neville spoke, "Wingardium Leviosa." The feather lightly hovered two feet above the table, a good five inches in front of Neville's eyes, "I did it, Professor!"_

" _That you did, Mister Longbottom. Five points to Gryffindor; take five points for Slytherin, for helping out a fellow student, Mister Potter." The Charms Professor moved onto the rest of the students whilst Neville returned Harry's wand back to his partner._

" _Thanks Harry," Neville murmured._

" _Think nothing of it," Harry smiled. And the two continued their incantations. A few minutes later, two seats down, Harry and Neville heard Hermione speaking… well, more like berating someone._

" _Stop, stop, stop, stop. You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's Levi-O-sa, not Levio-SA."_

 _Harry and Draco sighed; it would take Hermione a while to change her bookish ways._

" _You do it then, if you're so clever. Go on, go on."_

 _With a swish and flick, Hermione spoke the spell, "Wingardium Leviosa." The feather slowly levitated off of the table and the class stopped in their practice to watch the feather rise towards the ceiling._

" _Oh, look everyone! Ms. Granger's done it! Five points to Slytherin! Now, Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, if you would help the students around you." Professor Flitwick tittered happily on his stack of books. The class went back to their practice, their voices echoing in the room._

" _Slimy snake," Ron hissed, his head on top of his arms. "You think you're so good."_

" _I've read the books," Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Can you say the same for yourself?"_

" _Yeah? Well, they're the only things that will stand you. At least_ I _have friends," Ron turned his head to face Hermione. "You think you're so clever? No one is going to be your friend. Especially not in Slytherin, you filthy little mudblood."_

 _The students that were around the two gasped in shock. Hermione slapped Ron across the face, gathered her books and fled from the room._

"We're going to pay him back for this, correct?" Draco murmured, as they packed up and left the Charms classroom.

"Of course," Harry narrowed his eyes at the redhead's retreating form. "And I'm going to enjoy it."

…..

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, as he filled his plate. He knocked back the nutrition potion given to him by his magical guardian, Severus Snape, before proceeding to pick at his food.

"A Gryffindor going by the name of Parvati Patil said she heard Granger in the bathroom, crying. She's been in there for the entire afternoon." Pansy remarked. Her pug-like nose sniffed the air as if she had smelled something horrible, which Harry and Draco believed to be a reaction to saying the muggleborn's name, before the witch turned back to her meal.

As the meal continued, the doors to the Great Hall burst open – Professor Quirrell stumbling over his feet in his hurry.

"Troll! TROLL! In the dungeons!" He screamed in the silent hall. "Thought you ought to know." He said, before falling into a dead faint.

As soon as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor kissed the floor, all students scrambled out of their seats, screaming their heads off.

"A troll? How did a troll get in?" Harry hissed, scrambling from his seat.

"I read that a troll was supposed to be stupid! It must have gotten in with some help!" answered Draco.

The duo looked up at Severus who was wearing the same calm expression on his face. Yet his eyes were showing shock and surprise, then suspicion as it narrowed at the unconscious DADA professor lying in the middle of the Great Hall.

"Silence!" The Headmaster said, his voice under a Sonorous Charm. All staff and students froze and turned their heads to the old wizard. "Now, prefects. If you would escort the students back to their dormitories. Teachers, you will follow me to the dungeons."

As the professors made their way from the Head Table, Harry scrambled up onto the Slytherin table.

"What are you doing?" Draco hissed once more. "Get down from there! We have to move!"

Harry shushed him before turning to the Headmaster, "Headmaster! Headmaster Dumbledore! How are Slytherins able to head to our dormitories if the troll was seen in the dungeons?!"

His question silenced all murmurs from the students as they turned to the Headmaster with a horrified look. Even if they didn't like the Slytherins, they did not exactly want them to _die._

Dumbledore was silent in the exchange before giving a grandfatherly smile, "Of course. It slipped my mind." The old wizard ignored the horrified gasps from his staff members, as well as the glares from his students. "As such, for maximum security, all students will stay in the Great Hall until further notice. Prefects, as well as the Head Boy and Head Girl will put up enchantments and wards on the doors. If there's nothing else you have to add Mr. Potter, we must go intercept the troll."

The teachers dashed out of the Great Hall, but Harry saw that Severus had already snuck out the back door during the commotion. He scrambled off of the table and hurried on after Severus; Draco quickly and closely trailing behind him. Once the Great Hall was devoid of all professors bar students, prefects and the Head Boy and Head Girl, that's when Pansy made a sound of surprise.

"What's the matter?" Augustus Chambers asked; he turned to look at the Parkinson heiress before the rest of the attention fell towards the young first year.

"Where did Professor Quirrell go?" she asked, looking towards the spot where the DADA professor had fallen. As one, the four houses frowned at the vacant spot, wondering what had happened to their stuttering professor.

….

"Harry! Where are we going?" The Malfoy scion raced after his best friend as they turned corner after corner and ran up several flights of stairs. It occurred to Draco that the staircases had not moved at all as they climbed them and he wondered whom had froze the school's magic like this.

Huffing when his friend didn't answer, he tried once more. "Wait – for me!" The Slytherin turned around to see Draco lagging behind him.

"Draco?! What are you doing here?!"

"You don't think that I'd be left behind right? Where do you think you're going anyway? There's a troll on the loose!"

"Hermione!" Harry said.

"What about her?" Draco asked.

"She doesn't know about the troll!" Harry said in a rush, skidding around the corner before barring the girls' bathroom doors closed. "There, now the troll won't be able to get in."

As the two wizards turned away, they heard a piercing scream that struck them to the very core.

"Oh no! Hermione!" Harry gasped.

"Did we just lock her in?!" Draco cried out.

"I can't believe we just locked the troll in with her!" Harry paled, though his cheeks were tinted green with nausea.

They quickly disabled the locking charm on the doors and pushed it open. There, in the middle of the girls' lavatory was the troll. At least twelve feet tall in height and smelling of Merlin knows what, the troll had raised its club and proceeded to bash the porcelain sink of which Hermione was hiding under. She quickly scrabbled forward under the sink besides hers, profusely thanking whomever was out there that the club had missed her by mere inches.

"MOVE!" Harry shouted, grabbing the piles of broken lavatory doors and chucking the pieces over at the troll's head to get its detention. Draco joined in the foray, hoping to distract the large monster that towered threateningly over the Slytherin girl.

"Help me!" Hermione cried, screaming when the troll's club came crashing down at the sink besides her. Stuck with only the one sink she was under, Hermione knew it was only a matter of minutes – nay, possible seconds – before the troll would crush her under its club.

"Draco, save her. I'll distract the troll," Harry said, whipping out his wand. "Hopefully all the noise will alert the professors!"

The Malfoy heir nodded his head before assisting Harry in a combined and overcharged stunner, that, surprisingly, stunned the troll for a few seconds – seconds that enabled Draco to run to Hermione's visible hiding spot and attempt to pull her out from under the sink.

Hearing the troll groan, Draco turned around and saw the troll shaking its head, as if clearing its mind from the shock. Then, it seemed surprised that where two boys were once in front of him, there was now only one. As such, it turned around and saw Draco and Hermione, cowering behind him.

With a roar, it took a step forward, but that action had Harry running towards the troll and hopping onto its club as it slowly rose to its apex before slamming down onto the sink that Hermione had hid herself under. To give them even a few more precious seconds, Harry planted the wand between the troll's eyes and sent him a cutting hex at point blank before the blonde hastened his pace and pushed Hermione behind him.

"Get rid of the club!" Harry shouted, holding onto the troll's thrashing body for dear life.

"Accio Troll's club!" Draco chanted; though he had said the spell, the club only strained towards him under the troll's tight grasp.

"Accio Troll's club!" He repeated once more and the club flew towards the duo; with a quick flick of the wrist, Draco sent a powerful severing charm at the incoming object, followed by a, "Protego!" to protect the two from the splinters they would have attained.

Furious at having lost its weapon, the troll turned around blindly and lumbered over to the three first years roaring with all its might. Draco, with the help of Hermione whom had been pulled out of her shock from the flying splinters, hastily sent out stunners, though it was a fruitless endeavor. The spells were not powerful enough and it could not do anything against a fully grown mountain troll.

Harry narrowed his eyes and sent an "Incendio" at the beast, distracting the troll from its pursuit when its little wool vest caught on fire. In his haste to jump off the troll's shoulders, Harry's robes caught fire before he took it off and stomped it out. Then, in quick successions, Harry and Draco simultaneously sent powerful severing charms at each part of the troll's body, Hermione's body protected behind Draco.

Though its hide was thick, with powerful and excited young wizards such as Draco and Harry, the cuts leveled through the skin and cut through half of the troll's body part and into its bone. Unable to choose between the two sides that were attacking it, the troll was easily felled. A large roar, accompanied by a ground-shaking collision onto the girls' lavatory floor, ended the troll's tirade before silence reigned. The spell and blood loss had taken out the troll.

Harry giggled, then it turned into full blown laughter. His two friends looked at him with concern. Was he hit by some debris? Did he fall on his head when the troll dropped him?

"Guess it is true," Harry chuckled hysterically, wiping tears from his eyes.

"What?" The other two first years stuttered.

"The higher they are, the harder they fall."

Draco narrowed his eyes, slapping his friend on the arm. "Now is not the time to joke about this!" He hissed.

The bathroom was utterly decimated; the sinks' plumbing poured water out from its pipes and the entire bathroom was filled with dust. In the middle of all the destruction was the troll – severed and dead, as well as the three first year Slytherins – Harry and Draco panting from magical overuse and Hermione, shocked.

"I-Is it dead?" Hermione asked, slowly maneuvering her way towards Harry.

Harry met up with her in the middle and nodded his head, "Yeah. It's dead. Thanks for the assist, Draco."

"Don't mention it." The blond chimed, grinning at him even when dirt, dust and debris littered their hair, uniform and smudged their faces.

A stampede of running feet arrived at the foot of the girls' lavatory before Professor McGonagall's gasp broke the silence.

"E-Explain yourselves!" She ordered and the three of them look at each other before looking at the Transfiguration Mistress.

"Draco and I were looking for Hermione. We heard from Pansy that she had been crying all afternoon."

"We heard the news of the troll and realized that Hermione still didn't know about it."

"They saved me, Professor McGonagall. If they hadn't, I'd be dead."

The Transfiguration Professor didn't know if she should start shouting at their foolishness or gather them up in her arms and check them over. Even Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell were there, eyeing the three students before looking at the dead troll lying in the girl's bathroom.

"How _did_ the troll end up in the girl's bathroom?" Harry asked, green eyes narrowed suspiciously at the Defense professor's quivering form, "Wasn't it in the Dungeons?"

Either the shock had the Transfiguration professor's senses knocked out, or she had ignored his sharp assessment due to the bubbling fury and relief within her. "You should consider yourselves lucky to have survived a grown mountain troll. Five points each from the two of you, Potter and Malfoy, for ignoring the Headmaster's orders to stay in the Great Hall. However… take ten points each for saving your classmate from the troll and surviving the event."

With that, Professor McGonagall walked away, Professor Snape following her after the three first years were ushered out of the girls' lavatory with Professor Quirrell's stuttering that he would be the one to clean it up.

Harry, however, had realized that during the scolding, Professor Snape had been injured and so, once they were returned to their Common Rooms, he snuck out to talk to his guardian.

…..

"Severus, are you all right?"

"Wishing to lose a few more points?" Severus sneered, but Harry knew his guardian was only hiding behind his façade – scared witlessly for almost having lost his young ward. But Harry got angry.

"Well sorry then!" He spat, stomping his foot on the ground. "Maybe I'll just leave!"

Harry turned to head to the door, but Severus stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. He was squeezing, but not that hard. "I was worried. You could have been killed. Did you think about your actions?! Draco could have been killed as well! What would I tell Lucius and Narcissa?"

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized, "I truly am. But Hermione could have been in danger!"

"I expected you to be level headed. I expected you to come looking for adults who can handle the situation far better than two eleven-year-old boys could." Snape threw Harry a withering look when his ward attempted to say that Hermione was older than them by a year. "And, although I do not care whichever house you are in, you acted exceptionally like a Gryffindor – rushing in headfirst. Why did you not think to notify the rest of the professors before they left the Great Hall? Why did you not notify the Slytherin prefects or the Head Boy or Head Girl? Instead, you risked your life, along with young Draco in hopes of what? Saving Ms. Granger from a grown troll who was three times your height? Weighing about a tonne? I know Lucius and I have taught you about the magical creatures; did you forget that a troll's hide is thick? Almost as thick as a dragon's hide? That specific sorts of magic would be unable to detain it?"

"I _did_ think of alerting the professors! But I haven't learned of the patronus yet, so I thought the noise would send you running towards us as soon as possible! Like a true Gryffindor, huh?" He said, sniffling even as he tried to make the situation a little lighter.

Harry flinched when he saw Severus's coldest glare. Looking down, he blinked his eyes rapidly, feeling the back of them stinging with the threat of tears. Severus had never looked at him like that. Never! Not even when he had broken one of the potions master's best stirrers.

Severus continued to glare at his ward.

Harry was repentant. He was ashamed of his actions; he could have killed both Draco and Hermione tonight – Draco for the blond had followed after him and Hermione for the sole chance that they might have not been able to apprehend the troll.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his eyes glittering with tears. He didn't like it when Severus scolded him. It made him feel like a … well – like a child.

Severus sighed and brought Harry into a hug and that's when the first tear fell. "I was only worried about you Harry. Please don't ever do such a thing again."

"I promise," Harry murmured through tears, wiping his eyes on Severus' robe. The potions master did not bother to pull away, choosing to hand Harry his handkerchief when the boy continued to cry.

After several minutes of crying, Harry pulled away from the potions master. "Are you all right?" He repeated, wringing the wet handkerchief in his hands. "I saw your leg."

"It's just a small cut," the potions master waved it off as if it were merely a paper cut.

"It's not _just_ a small cut," Harry protested, "It's a large gash! Like something took a bite out of you!"

"I had a sinking suspicion about Quirinus. I suspected that he was the one who let the troll in to get to the Third floor corridor," Severus explained. He knew Harry would worry after he saw his injury.

"Third floor corridor?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but don't you ever go there. Do you understand?"

"Why would I go there?" Harry inquired and that's when Severus internally groaned. He had subsequently sparked the boy's interest in the third floor corridor. He knew if he pressed even further, Harry would go check it out, solely to fulfill his curiosity, but Severus also knew that, now, Harry had an inkling of what the third floor corridor might hold. After all, how else did a troll get through the school's wards? And specifically, why on Halloween night?

…..

Other than the event of Neville being escorted from the castle by _the_ Lady Augusta Longbottom to get a new wand, a 13 inch, cherry wood with a strand of unicorn hair as a core, the only other exciting thing was the talk about the troll during Halloween. News had travelled of how a student had killed the troll after the professors were seen levitating piles of troll parts away from the school. Rumors travelled fast and soon, the person who claimed to be the student who killed the troll stepped forward. Ron Weasley.

The Slytherin house already figured it out as the morning after the incident, they saw additional points in their house's hourglass. The house noticed how pale Draco, Harry and Hermione had become when Severus had entered the Common Room the next morning, handing the trio a single letter written by both Lord and Lady Malfoy. More than just being pale, the trio looked physically sick to their stomachs. Yet, they saw the little tears that threatened to spill when Draco let the letter drop from his hands. Hermione was wringing her hands in a combination of nervousness and anxiousness. Harry on the other hand had retrieved the letter and folded it back up, slipping it into the envelope and pocketing the missive.

No one asked about it; no one even mentioned it. However, the Slytherins knew that they did not need to verify the rumors floating around the school – especially the ones that declared that Weasley was the one to take the troll down. Besides, no one needed to know how the troll ended up. All they cared about was the safety of their three first years – one of which was the King of Slytherin (Hadrian James Potter), the other the Grand Prince of Slytherin (Draconis Lucius Malfoy) and the last, the Duchess of Slytherin (Hermione Jean Granger).

Draco had gained his status with the backing of prestige and status from his father being one of the Kings of Slytherin, as well as being the winner of a duel, a month ago, between the previous Grand Prince of Slytherin, Keegan Spencer Willock.

The muggleborn witch had only gained her position after several upper years, one of which who was the actual Duchess of Slytherin, had not taken heed of Harry's advice to not harm Hermione. Instead of Harry fighting back in Hermione's defense, the first year witch stood up and, with dignity, declared a duel between herself and the Duchess. It ended up with sixth year Charlotte Anne Parodi fleeing in tears over the lost of her position and her loss of status to the upper years, both those who sneered at muggleborns and those who sneered at Charlotte's actions to attack Harry's and Draco's female friend. Soon, the whispered chatter of degrading Hermione had reduced to mere rumors of how strong she actually was – even if it seemed like it had physically hurt the older Slytherins to be talking about her in such a light.

Even Neville had gotten a letter from his Gran, but rather than looking scared, he had sort of a proud look on his face. Apparently, his Gran had been notified of problems when Neville used his wand in class; as for other news, she was quite happy and proud that Neville hadn't listened to the bigoted views of other people, and had stuck true to the friends that he surrounded himself with. Ron had come up with Dean and Seamus about Neville turning Dark due to dealing with a couple of up-and-coming Death Eaters; the latter two just stayed quite, looking at Neville with apologetic grimaces.

When the blood drained from Neville's face, along with his vibrant smile, Harry remembered from Severus and Lucius that the Lestranges had been Death Eaters who tortured Neville's parents until they were now living at St. Mungo's like living vegetables. Immediately Harry sent a hex at Weasley and two more hexes joined in from Draco and Hermione. The Gryffindor ran away screaming, but the others laughed. Dean and Seamus just stood there awkwardly before apologizing for Ron's sake. And when Professor McGonagall swooped down to take away points, Severus came in to save the day, saying "If _my_ _Slytherins_ can defend against _your_ lions' bullying of _their own_ housemates, perhaps Gryffindor isn't all that _chivalrous_ after all."

This sent the Transfiguration professor to purse her lips before she marched away from the small group, leading away Seamus and Dean.

…..

"Where was it?" one of the Gryffindors asked. Currently, it was a good two weeks and a couple of days after the troll incident, yet the news was _still_ quite "new" and interesting. It was now lunch time and everyone was in the Great Hall for their second meal of the day.

" _I_ knew where the troll ended up," but of course Ron did not. Neville was sitting only a few seats away and he glared hotly at the redhead. The redhead had no idea what he was talking about and it fueled his anger. Hearing Weasley boast about something like that, only to brush it off like it hadn't been life threatening to the trio that had experienced it, was really getting on his nerves.

The two, plus Hermione, had told him all about it; and even if he hadn't needed to, he had sworn himself to secrecy – and in front of the Slytherin house too, when he was told within the snakes' premises – thus, making him an honorary Slytherin, even if he had been sorted into Gryffindor. Looking around the Great Hall, Harry and Draco were staring hard at the pompous redhead. Even Hermione was glaring at Weasley, as her seat was only a few feet away from him – though, a majority of the hall could hear his cocky and vain tone from where he was practically shouting out his fabricated story for all to hear.

"It was stuck a by the stairs at the dungeons. Figured it wasn't even smart enough to walk up the stairs."

"How did you kill it?"

Ron self-righteously grinned to his 'adoring fans.'

"First, I attacked it with a levitation charm! And when it was up in the air, I moved it over the stairs and dropped it back down and it cracked its head against the steps when it rolled down. Of course, when it was dizzy, I sent a tickling charm to distract it and afterwards, I sent a cutting hex at it and it was cut into pieces. You should have seen the blood that flowed from its body! It was all green and smelled of rotting flesh! _And_ the blood was bubbling all over the steps and floor!"

There were murmurs of awe as the first years looked at Ron with wonder.

"How did you even levitate it?" A Ravenclaw frowned, from the Ravenclaw table. "I heard from a friend that you were berating Hermione about it – the same day you _just_ learned the charm from Professor Flitwick. You couldn't even levitate a feather and all of a sudden, on that same day just a mere couple of hours when the troll arrived, you could lift a full grown, weighs over a tonne, _Mountain Troll_?"

Ron flushed bright red when his fans started murmuring to themselves, certain that the reason Hermione had been hiding in the girls' lavatory all day, was due to the Gryffindor redhead calling Hermione the m-word.

"I mastered it after class ended!" The redhead proclaimed, bombastically.

"But we had potions and then lunch…" A fellow Gryffindor murmured dubiously, finally catching onto what the Ravenclaw was suggesting.

The rest of the students shot chary looks at the redhead. The story was of a grandiose quality; now that they were thinking about it, it hardly seemed cogent that a _first year_ was able to defeat a fully grown Mountain Troll.

"And besides," the Ravenclaw continued, "A Mountain Troll's skin is thick and tough and they're known for deflecting even the most difficult of spells. How did you, a _first year_ , kill the mountain troll when a group of full grown wizards cannot?"

"It's because they don't ruddy know what they're doing!" Ron retorted imperiously, an insolent smirk on his face. _He_ had bested the troll, and because a group of wizards couldn't do it, _he_ had bested _them_ as well.

"Sure," The Ravenclaw answered derisively. "And I suppose you, an eleven-year-old, knows more than a group of _experienced_ and _skilled_ wizards."

The murmurs grew louder in the Great Hall surrounding the redhead.

"You couldn't have gone after the troll! After all, I saw you in the Great Hall when we were all made to stay here that night! You couldn't have left the room!" Seamus said, speaking out against him. Dean nodded his head silently besides his friend – the two had decided they wouldn't follow Ron anymore. After all, following him just meant more trouble, more detentions and more docking of points. It was barely half a year into the school year – they didn't want the Gryffindor House to hate them even more than they already do.

They winked at Neville though, smiling at him supportively. Both Dean and Seamus had noticed Neville's alliance with the Slytherins, but they had kept it to themselves and for that, they had earned Neville's trust and thanks.

"Are you lying?" One of the Hufflepuffs asked suspiciously.

Ron flushed red, "I'm _not_ lying! _I_ killed the troll! So the right to its parts are mine. I got the professors to sell them for me after all. Its values are placed in my trust vault."

"Oh? The _professors_ helped you sell its body parts? As one of the _professors_ during this process, I have not _seen_ you anywhere near the troll. And it was never in the dungeons, it was in the third floor girls' lavatory. As there were three students and none of them were redheads, nor were they Gryffindors, I suspect ten points from your house for disturbing the peace and another ten points for thinking the _professors_ were under _your_ orders will be acceptable, Mr. Weasley," Severus said, having swooped down on the first year when the Slytherin house was glaring daggers at him. Of course, the potions master knew that it was only a matter of time before Harry and Draco played their planned prank on the redhead. They had not forgotten what Weasley had said to Hermione during Charms that Halloween day.

With the deduction of points and the backed evidence coming from a professor, rumors swirled around during the next two weeks with Weasley in the center of it all. No one trusted him again and no one bothered to call for the professors' assistance when Weasley was found stuck and hanging upside down in just his boxers from the arch of the doors leading to the Great Hall, when it came to dinnertime. Not even the Weasley twins had saved their little brother from the torrent and torment of pranks and such.

It was even laughable when Weasley, in his bout of anger for having been the one pranked and for the loss of his _devoted_ fans, had turned on Neville for hanging around with a bunch of "slimy snakes". He had looked around him, hoping to garner attention and adoring looks, but no one had bothered. Even Finnegan and Thomas had stayed away, preferring to stay to the shadows. They had enough detention with Severus to last them a lifetime; plus, they had already drifted away from Weasley when he had least expected it.

But surprisingly, it was during those times that Neville had found his inner lion and had let loose with a fury that could possibly rival Molly's stern talking.

"You think you're so great," Neville snarled, baring his teeth like a lion would to its prey. "Your grades are atrocious. Your pureblood upbringing is lacking. You, Ronald Weasley, are a big bully! You choose to take someone down when they did nothing to deserve it. You are just someone who's too bigoted to see past their own nose. If you're so powerful, then you would not have to resort to lying!"

"Oh yeah?!" Ron shouted, cheeks a furious red. "At least I don't have snakes fighting my own battles for me!"

Neville laughed coldly at his statement, "I don't need Harry, Draco or Hermione's help. I could take you down if I wanted to. You think you're so great – then why are you currently in last place in our group of first years? You are nothing Weasley. You're nothing but hot air. In fact, if you hadn't known, the test to measure our magic before entering Hogwarts had our ranks listed out. And from what I was told by my Gran, you are the lowest of the bunch. What do you say to that?"

Ron sputtered, but then he smirked. Puffing out his chest, he spoke with a "That's impossible. I got a 550 and the average for the test was a 400. Even Dumbledore's score was at least three times the average when he took it and the average was lower then! So I _am_ magically more powerful than most of the first years here."

Neville snorted, "That was _back then_. This year's students happened to be more magically powerful than the tests _back then_. For your information, this year's average was a 600. Out of 40 students, I ranked within the top ten of the first years with a score of 880. The top three of our year fell to Harry Potter, 2250, Draco Malfoy, 1670, and Daphne Greengrass with 1500. So who's the powerful one now?"

The Gryffindors murmured to themselves with awe. _The_ Harry Potter had beaten out their year's average by a good 1650 points?! That was about a little over twice the amount the average student scored!

Ron gritted his teeth, feeling the pressure building as he applied force to his molars. He could hear the murmurs of appreciation for his arch-nemesis and he _hated_ it! Stupid Harry bloody Potter did _not_ deserve the attention he was given! So what if he defeated You-Know-Who? People fell over themselves to give him what he wanted! That prat was spoiled beyond belief and it only furthered Ron's anger when Harry would nonchalantly accomplish feats that even some professors were surprised of.

"Of course _Potter_ would be ranked first. What did he do to get it? Pay the Ministry to rewrite his scores?! With his fame as the stupid Savior of the Wizarding World, it's the least the Ministry could do for him, right? After all, it would be foolish if Harry bloody Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was magically weaker than all of the first years combined! How could our _Savior_ be weak? It would be an embarrassment to Wizarding Britain!" His face was all scrunched up and a putrid purple from rage as he spat the words from his mouth.

Neville's face darkened as if a shadow had been cast upon it, but he spoke with calm that belied his boiling temper. "All you care about is fame and fortune. All you ever do is blame the Slytherins for everything bad that's happened to you. Merlin forbid if Harry had become Gryffindor, you would've used him as a scapegoat for all your troubles and even ride his coattails to fame and fortune. And it's people like you who have isolated a part of the school! How does it feel Weasley? Knowing it is people like you whom have pushed the Slytherins into becoming Death Eaters in order to show the Wizarding World that fools like you are only ruining the rest of our lives?!"

Imitating a goldfish, Weasley attempted to pull his second-hand wand out of his ratty pocket robe, but quicker than a flash, Neville's wand was pointed between his eyes. "I dare you to pull your wand on me." Neville growled in a clipped tone.

Caught with his tail between his legs, Weasley would walk off with a haughty air marred by the inundating embarrassment at having lost to the Gryffindor 'squib'. But it was during those times that Neville had reveled in his soaring self-confidence, knowing that he could protect himself even amongst those that would sneer at his relationship with the Slytherins and their golden hero turned dark renegade, Harry Potter.

…..

A/N: Hey all! I've added two incidents to the chapter: the Remembrall and the infamous or famous 'Troll' incident, if you recalled during the first book / first movie. As such, I've included it to better strengthen both Neville's and Hermione's relationship with Harry and Draco. I'll try to add more Harry/Snape moments and even integrate Neville into the story more. As for his sorting, it was difficult for me to choose between Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, but as you can see in the last chapter, he has been sorted into the House of the Lions. Hopefully this doesn't affect my story, because when I write, I'm of the sort to write on the spot. (Sheepishly smiles) Sorry if none of you approve of it. Please review if you can (: I'd like to read your thoughts on the story. Thank you! Happy New Years!


	8. The Holidays

**Title: How to Seduce The Head of Slytherin**

 **Summary: Harry has already learned all about Dumbledore, Hogwarts and magic. Knowing the truth about the most powerful wizard of all time, Harry decides he will make Dumbledore crumble to his feet. With the help of a snarky potions master, Harry will combine their strength and change the fate of the Wizarding World. Manipulative!Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione and a little bit of Gryffindor bashing. (Someone tell me I'm doing all the labeling correctly! Lol)**

 **Pairings: SS/HP**

 **Rating: M**

 **Author's Note: There is OOC in here. So please take note of this before telling me how out of character Harry or any of my characters are. Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it is all J.K. Rowling!**

"Normal speech"

 _Thinking_

 **Chapter 8**

 **The Holidays**

"Boys! Where are you planning to go this winter break?" Hermione asked, bouncing up to the first years.

"I'm going to go home." Draco answered, glumly.

"And I'm going with him." Harry said, with a similar expression on his face. The two dreaded the consequences that awaited them upon stepping foot inside of Malfoy Manor. No, scratch that. They dreaded seeing Draco's parents – the two would probably be livid after hearing from Severus that their two sons had ended up fighting a troll in order to save their friend's life.

"Granger."

The four first years looked up to see Prefect Snow walk up to them, only to hand Hermione a small note. "I read over your research assignment and passed it onto Professor Snape. He said that it was brilliantly written and would like to send it off to a publishing company, with your permission."

Hermione brightened with a smile, "Truly? Professor Snape thought that it was good enough to be published?"

Lilac smiled, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "There is potential in your research, and I'm glad you've gone through it. With this published, it might change how people look towards purebloods. We all want to keep our traditions, but it would help others understand why we wish to preserve them."

Taking the note from the prefect, Hermione nodded her head. "Thank you."

The prefect wished them a happy holiday before leaving. And after a few moments of happy excitement exuding from Hermione, they continued with their previous conversation topic.

"I'll be at home tending to my greenhouse," Neville smiled. The Gryffindor turned to wave goodbye to Seamus and Dean, whom had walked past the quartet with friendly smiles. After they had left Ron on his own, the two had been accepted back into the Gryffindor fold, and their new and shaky relationship with Neville had stretched to include Harry, Hermione and Draco as well.

"What about you, Hermione?" Neville asked, turning around to his friends.

"My parents decided to go to France this year, so I'm going with them." Then the smile fell off of the bushy-haired Slytherin's face. She swallowed before adding, "My parents will be joining us for the last few days of vacation."

"Yeah. . ." Draco and Harry both murmured. The letter that they had received the first of November had told the trio that the Malfoys would be discussing the happenings of the Troll incident.

Neville seemed to pick up their despondency, quickly changing the topic. "Oh, well. How about we all hang out during Easter break? That way, you can come with and your parents can join us again? I'm sure your parents want to know all there is about the Wizarding World, what with them being muggles and all. Rather than being brought in due to a horrific situation, they can be more relaxed during Easter."

"Are your parents okay with that?" Hermione asked, turning to Draco. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Lucius and Cissa should be fine with the arrangement," Harry assuaged her worries. "We'll even ask Madam Longbottom to join us, but Draco and I will ask for their permission just in case."

…..

The ride from Hogsmeade Station to Platform 9¾ was spent speaking of holiday plans, greeting various students from other houses and even keeping bothersome first years away from them. Surprisingly, it was Neville Longbottom whom had warned Harry's fan club from them. As they have had only several encounters with the shy, pudgy boy considering Neville had been sorted into Gryffindor (he was bullied often by Ron and his gang, Dean and Seamus), it was a nice change to have, spending the couple of hours the train ride allowed to speak with him.

Five minutes late saw the Weasley twins entering, chatting and leaving with the promise of pranking their youngest brother when they returned to school.

The only thing that had somewhat ruined Harry's cheerful expectance of spending the holidays with the Malfoys and Severus was the Headmaster.

"Did he do anything to you?" asked Draco.

Harry rolled his eyes, "When has he never done anything concerning me?"

"Whatever does that mean, Harry?" Hermione asked. Even Neville looked confused.

…..

" _Harry, my boy, please! Please come in!"_

" _What have you called me for Headmaster?"_ _Harry asked as he took a seat before Dumbledore's desk._

" _I have reviewed the list of those whom are going home for the holidays and took the liberty of removing your name from it." Dumbledore said jovially, eyes twinkling in anticipation of the oncoming appreciation from his little pawn. He'd done Harry a wonderful thing after all. Harry wouldn't need to return to the Dursleys over the holidays and with that in mind, the boy would fall graciously over his feet to thank his savior. Him! Albus Dumbledore!_

 _Harry was incensed, "How dare you remove my name! What right do you have to do so?"_

" _My boy," Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly tone, "As your magical guardian, I feel it was best for you to spend the holidays here at Hogwarts. I'm certain your relatives, the Dursleys, have other plans already. Therefore, you are obligated to stay in school."_

" _You have forgotten old man," Harry sneered, "You are_ **not** __ _my magical guardian. I'm sure Gringotts have sent you a missive of this change. As such, you cannot tell me what to do. I am going to spend my holidays with my friends and you cannot stop me."_

" _Harry, my boy," Dumbledore frowned, "It is for your protection." The Headmaster wanted the first year to happen upon the Mirror of Erised in order for Dumbledore to begin to put Harry under his thumb. And he couldn't do so if the boy was not in school!_

" _ **My**_ _protection will be guaranteed by my friends' family's wards. So this meeting is over. Good bye."_

 _Harry stood up and walked to the door before freezing when he felt a compulsion charm hit him._

" _My boy," Dumbledore said, "I believe your decision of staying at school is the right thing to do. I will see you tomorrow."_

 _Harry turned around and, with a glare on his face, spat onto the Headmaster's carpet. "I'll see that your restraining order is sent as soon as possible for sending that compulsion charm at me, a Lord of several titles."_

 _Harry walked out of the office and slammed the door, enjoying the gobsmacked expression on Dumbledore's face._

…..

"I can't believe he'd do such a thing!" Hermione cried, outraged. "He's the Headmaster! He's supposed to protect us!"

"You forget, Hermione," Neville replied, "He's also the Chief Wizengamot and the Supreme Mugwump. Three positions of authority."

The brunette huffed, "Then he shouldn't have all of them if he can't produce results for any one of them."

Draco nodded his head in agreement, "Harry, are you all right?"

"Yes," Harry smiled, looking down at his textbook. "I was just thinking about what would happen during the holidays." The conversation easily steered away from their previous topic.

"My father's still busy, but I'm sure mother wouldn't mind taking us travelling." Draco said, drawing Harry back into his, Hermione's and Neville's conversation.

When the train finally arrived at the station, Harry and Draco bade Hermione and Neville a good holiday before departing with the Malfoys.

"Severus, I have something to tell you." Harry said.

"About the Headmaster?"

Harry's eyes darkened, "Yes. It's always him."

…..

"You will be at Florean Fortescue's in about an hour, understood?" Lucius told the two wide-eyed boys.

"Yes Lucius."

"Yes father."

"And stick together!" Narcissa reminded them, watching as they turned on the spot and sprinted away. Sighing, she turned to her company, "I suppose now you're going to follow after them?"

Severus raised an eyebrow, "I have no need to. They're both eleven."

Lucius and Narcissa shared a look or mirth, already seeing the telltale signs of the potions master's need to run after the boys. "Go on before you end up murdering that little street stand with your eyes."

With a sniff, the Head of Slytherin turned on his foot and trailed after the boys, the billowing robes creating a large and empty pathway behind him.

"I see now why people insist he must be a dungeon bat," Narcissa giggled behind her hand.

"Indeed," Lucius smirked. Holding a hand out, he said, "Shall we?" Once Narcissa had grasped his hand, the two walked through Diagon Alley, leaving an awestruck crowd of the beauty and power radiating from the Malfoy couple.

…..

It was difficult for Severus to follow after the boys when the incoming crowd that saw the potions master would scatter like bugs. Yet, the boys were so focused on their task that they didn't bother checking their surroundings. Something that relieved Severus, because they wouldn't see him, but scared him in that the boys wouldn't know what would hit them until the very last second.

He watched as they entered Honeydukes and waited outside for them, onyx eyes taking in his surroundings. Though there were people who were quite frightened with how stern and scary Severus looked, the need for candy, for a sugar rush, compelled the customers to zoom past the potions master and into the store.

After half an hour, the boys left and Severus continued to trail after them. An hour into his little adventure saw Severus blinking in realization. He truly was treating Harry like the son he never had – yet those feelings he felt in the pit of his stomach whenever he either saw the boy's green, green eyes or watched his sleep was certainly confusing.

One last look towards the duo and Severus left them alone, smiling to himself as he went about finishing what he needed to do in the Alley.

…..

"I can't find anything for Severus!" Harry said with frustration. He nearly stomped his foot in anger, but with the amount of people eyeing him up, he refrained from doing so.

He had already gone to Gringotts and nearly all the stores in the Alley – even the stores in the richer part of the shopping district! Surely there had to be _something_ that would be worthwhile for Severus.

Draco snorted, staring at the chocolate frog card in his hands. "Just get him a book. Uncle Sev always loves to read. I usually get him a potions tome for his birthday or for Yuletide."

Harry frowned, "I don't want to get him something completely ordinary – no offense Draco." The blond shook his head. It was hard to find something that Sev would want, but his godfather was always very thankful for his gift, accepting it with a small smile and with a nod of the head.

Looking around, Harry finally had an idea of what he wanted to gift Severus and so, he tugged on his best friend's hand and the two swiftly walked down the alley.

…..

"Harry, wake up!"

The raven haired Slytherin furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. Whatever it was that was calling his name, had better stop before he got angry.

"Harry, come on! Wake up!" Something poked at his cheek, and even when the young boy turned around, the poking continued.

Harry's lips turned into a scowl. Okay; whoever it was, was too bothersome. The eleven-year-old boy pulled his covers over his head, sighing in relief when the voice had disappeared.

Producing a full body flinch, Harry finally got up and glared at the intruder. Draco smiled sheepishly in his direction, hands full with Harry's thick blanket, still sitting in his pajamas.

"What?" Harry snapped. He was cold, his bed was warm, and he was still tired and sleepy. How long ago did he fall asleep anyway? It couldn't have been too long. Looking out the window, the sky was still dark.

"It's Christmas!" Draco declared, tossing Harry's blanket back at him. "Well come on. Are we going to open presents are not?"

"What time 'sit?" Harry murmured, rubbing his hand over his face.

Draco paused in the midst of sliding off the bed before looking back at Harry with a guilty expression, "5 AM?"

"You woke me up this early for this?"

Draco finally stepped onto the floor, thankful that his fuzzy socks kept his feet warm from the cold tiled flooring. Looking down at his toes, he watched as they moved about. "I usually get up alone to open presents." He lifted his head and looked at Harry. "But finally I have you with me! I want to do it together! We can start it as a Christmas tradition!"

Harry's cold, half-lidded, bleary-eyed glare melted. "Okay, Draco. Let me get my robes on."

Nodding his head quickly, Draco waited patiently for Harry to grab his robes before leading the boy downstairs to the den. He'd already awakened his parents and godfather – all he had to do was knock, stick his head in and greet them. For Sirius though, Draco had left the animagus to Harry, who the raven had easily awoken after jumping onto his bed.

Running down the stairs, they slid down the corridor on their sock-worn feet and proceeded to throw open the doors leading to the Malfoy den. Draco vibrated with glee when he saw the large pile of presents under and around their Christmas tree. Harry saw the vibrant happiness oozing from his best friend, but wiped his own worries away when Draco led him over to the pile.

They had just finished organizing the presents according to the receiver before the first of the Malfoy Manor's residents came upon them.

"Happy Yuletide boys," Lucius said to them, dressed in a black bathrobe. It was about 5:30AM in the morning when the family had gathered around the large Christmas tree.

"Happy Yuletide, Lucius!" Harry yawned; he quickly closed his mouth, murmuring his apology for the lack of decorum in the presence of another Lord.

"Happy Yuletide father!" Draco smiled brightly. Today was probably one of a few handful of days that the blond would wake up geared with energy. Any other day, waking up Draco earlier than 9AM would have been suicidal, for the Slytherin believed in catching up on his beauty sleep, and that he was a demon when awoken earlier than he wished; he was not a morning person at all.

"Happy Yuletide, my darlings," Narcissa smiled. She was wrapped in a silver bathrobe with the Malfoy crest sewn on her right breast. Even upon waking up and having no time to gather her appearance, Narcissa was still a thing of beauty. Harry could understand why the women in her social parties envied the woman.

"Happy Yuletide, mother. Happy Yuletide Severus and Sirius," Draco greeted before gathering around the dining table. Harry murmured his greetings to both Lady Malfoy, his godfather and his guardian before doing the same.

"Happy Yuletide, Harry, Draco," Severus said.

"Happy Yuletide pup, blondie."

Draco scowled but didn't let Sirius's nickname for him deter him from the glee of awaiting his presents. For once, Sirius was not arguing with Severus. It was probably due to the fact that the two had been separated for a few months, what with Severus being at Hogwarts teaching potions and Sirius at Malfoy Manor recuperating from his stay in Azkaban.

The house elves had subsequently placed a pot of coffee for the men, a fresh pot of brewed Earl Grey tea for the lady and two mugs of hot chocolate with whipped cream and mini marshmallows for the boys. After they had each taken their first sip, breakfast appeared on the table with three copies of the _Daily Prophet_ set besides their breakfast plates.

"How are the stocks today, Lucius?" Harry asked and with a smile, the Malfoy patriarch dove into business. The conversation soon branched from there.

With their early morning meal over with, Draco was abuzz with energy as he quickly returned to the Christmas tree, hand grasping Harry's as the two led their small party of six over. He had planted his bum directly besides it, waiting patiently for Harry to take the spot besides him and for the adults to gather on the settee around them.

"Who's first?" Narcissa asked. She withheld a smile when she saw Draco's glimmering face. Though her smile did drop when Harry sent happy looks _to_ Draco, not that he was happy himself.

"What's wrong Harry?"

Harry startled before blinking wide eyes at the witch. Then, the first year shook his head, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Very well," Narcissa didn't push the issue any further, "If you insist."

"Youngest goes first," Draco declared, pulling out a present from one of the piles besides the tree and handing it over to Harry. "Here you go! This is yours. Let me bring out the rest from under the tree."

Upon receiving the gift, Harry's eyes filled to the brim with tears and one by one, they fell.

"Harry!" Everyone was so surprised. Severus dropped down besides the Slytherin and grasped his hands. Sirius would've done so, but saw how comfortable Harry was with the darkly robed man. He clenched his fist, but he couldn't show his anger. It was his fault that he thought of revenge before Harry. While he should've been the one to comfort his godson, Sirius couldn't help but approve of Severus's actions.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry cried and cried, sniffling in intervals before words came out of his mouth, "I-I've _never_ received a-a p-p-present be-he-foree! I-I'm just so ha-a-a-ppyyyy…"

His cries and admittance broke their hearts and even Narcissa was quickly wiping away her tears with the best of her abilities. Severus, Sirius and Lucius's eyes were neither dry as well. Draco's eyes had filled with tears at disbelief before he blinked it away furiously and rubbed his eyes with his sleeve.

"HERE'S YOUR NEXT PRESENT!" Draco declared, rapidly blinking his eyes to clear away his tears. "IT'S FROM ME!"

Harry bawled even more and Draco gave him a big hug. "Don't cry over such a little thing! You're family now, Harry! You'll always get presents!"

Sirius hesitated when he saw Severus removing Harry from Draco's arms and soothing his tears away, "There, there. Now, there was no need for those tears. But I'm sure Narcissa and Lucius, as well as Sirius, Draco and I, understand well enough that those were tears of happiness. Come; dry them. We still have presents to go through."

"A-Are you s-sure they're for me?" Harry asked, holding the present tightly, as if any one of them would steal it from his hands. When all five of his family members nodded their heads, Harry gave them a watery smile before hugging his gift.

While Draco ripped open his presents with relish, Harry took his time, admiring the animated gift-wrapping paper before folding them and pocketing them. Severus stayed on the floor with him, large arms comfortably wrapped around the small body. Harry didn't complain; he felt more loved that way.

"What are you doing, Harry?" Draco asked, confusion written all over his face. The blond had paused in the midst of admiring a potions kit that his godfather had given to him – it was well received.

"I'm saving the wrapping paper – for safe keeping." Harry said, plucking the tape off of the box. He folded the wrapping paper, showing a set of Quidditch balls flying about the canvas, before pocketing them in his robes. "I want to remember my first time receiving a Christmas present."

The adults shared a sad look, but nonetheless, understood where Harry was coming from. Draco, on the other hand, nodded his head slowly and proceeded to slow down in his unraveling, placing his ripped up wrapping paper neatly besides him, instead of having it flutter uselessly a few feet away.

As their pile of wrapped gifts decreased, their opened and visible gifts increased. Both boys had received a plethora of items, ranging from warm clothes for the winter to toys, to arts and craft and much more.

Harry picked up a box and looked at the nametag. Draco peered over and read it aloud, "It's from Emery."

"James Emery? Seventh year Slytherin – heir of the Emery House?"

"Yes," Harry nodded.

"Emery has sworn loyalty to Harry on the first night!" Draco informed his father.

"Oh? How did this happen?"

"I beat him in a duel," Harry explained, opening the wrapping paper and smiling at the gift. It was a diary and the note included told him that there was a sister diary that Emery had; whatever was written in one, would show up in the other. Therefore, if Harry needed anything from Emery, the first year could call for the seventh year in private.

Draco picked up a deep green gift-wrapping box and saw the nametag, "Oh… it's from Blaise." The box next to it was tagged as Pansy's gift to him.

"What's the matter?" Harry scooted closer to him and looked down.

Draco shrugged his shoulders, slowly peeling the wrapping paper off, "I haven't spent much time with Blaise or Pansy – even though you don't really like Pansy. But, now that I've received their presents, I sort of miss them."

Harry patted his hand, "You should spend time with them; I'm sure they miss you as well. Besides, if you really like Pansy as a friend, I'll endure when in her presence."

Draco smiled, "Thanks – I understand how much you don't like her."

The pug-faced girl had ripped into Harry about half way into October, about stealing Draco away and dirtying the pureblooded Slytherin house with his dirty mudblood lineage. Suffice to say, the girl had been sent to the infirmary with a face full of boils, hexed to fart with each step she took and jinxed to spout profanities whenever she saw someone.

Severus was quite amused, but he took points off of Parkinson for starting the confrontation.

When Draco touched upon his next present, he was practically vibrating with glee. He knew what it was; how could he not? And turning his head to the side, he found that Harry was opening the same size gift as well.

Tearing the last bit of wrapping paper off, both boys gasped in delight, turned to look at each other with grins that seemed to run for miles, before smiling down at their present.

"A wand holster!" They screamed.

"Our own wand holster!" Draco shouted, hands moving reverently across its length. He looked around for its accompanying gifts and opened them as well, seeing the wand polishing kit included.

"Thank you father!"

"Thank you Lucius!" Harry chimed. They quickly strapped the wand holsters onto their arm and watched as it disappeared from sight.

While the boys opened their own gifts like children on a sugar high, the adults were taking their time.

Severus was the last to open his gifts. Sirius had noted that Harry was especially nervous, but had to smile. It was the boy's first Christmas slash Yuletide away from those filthy muggles, and while the man would have loved to harm them, he wasn't up to anything other than to get better as soon as possible. Plus, he loved Harry's gift of a year's supply of Honeydukes' chocolates. The boy certainly was like Remus in that aspect.

Harry had grown particularly antsy and anxious when deciding what to get for the world-renowned potions master. Severus Snape was also the first person to ever, welcome Harry into the Wizarding World – even if his welcome was not as warm as Harry believes his intentions were. He had even panicked when December 25th had drawn closer and closer – leaving Harry with less time to pick out the perfect gift for his guardian slash savior. However, his worries were for naught, for when Severus had opened up the small wrapped box, he looked up and smiled warmly at Harry.

"Thank you," He said, pulling his present out from within. Harry had gifted Severus a lifetime's supply of fresh and handpicked potions ingredients from Apothecaries all around the world. Harry also included subscriptions from each apothecary so whenever they had a fresh batch of ingredients stocked, Severus, along with other subscribers, would be the first to know. Severus raised an eyebrow before pulling out the final present that Harry had put in there. "A Chocolate Frog card? Of you?" He asked.

Harry cheekily smiled up at his Head of House, "So you can always have a piece of me."

"You know I'm not very fond of sweets."

"Chocolate is the god's candy." Harry exclaimed, watching Severus's mouth twitch at its ends before opening the box and deftly catching the frog. "Besides, you can keep my card. I heard it's a collector's item. Unless… you don't want it?" Harry finished in a whisper.

The potions master rolled his eyes and patted Harry's head gently. "Very well," Severus said before chewing the limbs off of the animated chocolate before the head went next and finally the body.

Harry glanced at Draco and they both shuddered. What a particular way of eating the Chocolate Frog.

Severus handed Harry his card and watched as the eleven-year-old flipped it back and forth.

"I wonder how they took my picture already."

"Shall I start a lawsuit?" Lucius asked. He still had his cup of coffee with him on hand.

"No, I think it's just this one. It's not hurting anyone." Harry shook his head. He returned the card to Severus before they moved onto the other presents.

Harry took the last of his gifts from Draco, turning it around in his hands. There was no name from the sender, only his name written out on a card.

"Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Harry untied the package and pulled out a silvery sheen cloak. "What's this?"

Severus narrowed his eyes, "Let me see the card."

Handing it over, Harry stood up and held out the cloak. "I've never seen anything like it. What is this?"

"Your father's invisibility cloak," Severus revealed, scrunching up the note. It was written by Dumbledore, the old bastard. Whipping out his wand, he cast several spells and revealed some compulsion spells. What is was linked to, Severus had no idea; however, he knew Dumbledore's signature when he felt it and that was enough for the potions master to remove all spells on the cloak.

"Invisibility cloak?!" Harry gasped, throwing it on.

Draco's jaw dropped as he stood, "Your body's gone!"

"Whoa! It is!" Harry laughed and threw the hood on. "Am I invisible?!"

"You are! Let me try it!"

While the boys fussed over the cloak, Severus had a short but tense conversation with the Malfoys. They didn't know what Dumbledore was planning, but with the amount of compulsion charms on the cloak, they knew it had to be dangerous.

"Now, boys. There are still more presents available. Here, open these." Narcissa interrupted their fun and handed them two giftwrapped boxes.

When presents were all opened and thanked for, everyone just lounged around in the drawing room for a break. Yuletide was a day spent with family, and their peaceful day was spent chatting amicably with each other. Other than that, the day was spent with Lucius holed up in his office, Narcissa redecorating the Malfoy Manor, Severus in the Malfoy Manor's potions lab, and the boys outside on the grounds having a snowball fight with Sirius.

And finally, when evening came, the boys were dressed in their best robes in preparation for the Ministry's Yule Ball.

"Why must we go?" Harry asked. He didn't want to receive a stinging hex like Draco did when he complained. And his actions showed it as his hands were behind his back, neatly covering his bum.

"The Minister had found that you were spending time with us and so, even with our yearly invitations sent out, he had sent one specifically for your arrival. It wouldn't do to turn down the Minister, dear." Narcissa said, smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles in Harry's robes.

She adjusted the cufflinks she'd gifted to the young raven haired Slytherin before she stood back and looked between both boys, smiling. "Oh look at the two of you! You both look so handsome!"

"And you look as gracious and elegant as ever, Cissa," Harry chimed, grinning brightly when he brought a flush to Narcissa's cheeks.

"Oh, you." She smiled, gracing their cheeks with a soft kiss. "Now, let's head downstairs. I'm sure Lucius, Sirius and Severus have been waiting patiently for us for about half an hour. And we have to pick up Hermione and her parents as well."

"Yes, ma'am."

…..

"Ah Lucius! There you are."

"Thank you for inviting us, Minister Fudge." Lucius smiled sardonically.

"Not at all," Cornelius smiled winningly. It was either he did not realize how Lucius was acting quite sarcastically, or he was choosing to ignore his advisor's derisive attitude. "Ah, Lady Malfoy. Still as stunning, I see."

"Thank you, Minister."

"Now, is this Heir Malfoy?"

Draco clicked his heels together, just as he was taught, and bowed at the waist, thanking the Minister of Magic for an invitation. Harry stood by Severus's side, feeling the urge to hide behind his guardian's robes, away from the inquisitive looks that were thrown his way.

"Ah, and Mister Harry Potter – ah, pardon my manners – it's Lord Potter-Black now, isn't it?"

With a soft nudge from Severus, Harry removed himself from his guardian's shadow and walked up to the man wearing the bowler's hat. Drawing off of his etiquette teachings from over the summer, Harry too, clicked his heels together and bowed at the waist, though it did not reach as low as Draco's bow did.

"Minister Fudge, thank you for the invitation." Straightening up, Harry looked at the rotund man and introduced his plus one and her parents. "This is Hermione Granger and her parents Dan Granger and Emma Granger. Thank you for sending them an invitation as well."

"Not at all. Not at all." Fudge laughed, shaking Dan's hand before kissing the back of Emma's hand and Hermione's hand. He complimented their appearances, knowing that the image of welcoming a group of muggleborns who were in the in with _the_ Harry Potter, would make his image all the more greater.

When his eyes landed on Sirius, he turned a bit pale, choking out a greeting for the wrongly incarcerated man; and Sirius did not let him forget it through his not-so-subtle jabs of "how _great_ the Ministry must be to _remember_ his case after a full _nine_ years sitting in the _horrid_ dregs of Azkaban."

With a stuttered apology and a wary congratulation of his free status, the Minister turned to pull Harry into a new conversation, thankful that Sirius had turned away from staring at him too long.

Looking around and returning his attentions back to the cheery round man, Harry spoke. "This is the first event I've ever attended, and I am already overwhelmed by how grand it all seems."

The minister puffed his chest up in pride. The Boy-Who-Lived had complimented his function, and he seemed to greatly enjoy himself, even as he had entered their venue. Sure, the boy had seemed nervous at first, but that could be forgiven considering he had yet to be revealed to the Wizarding World in public. The only thing gathered about the boy was from Skeeter's articles in the _Daily Prophet_.

"So, Lord Potter – may I call you Harry?" At the Slytherin's nod, Cornelius continued on. "Harry, how are you liking the Wizarding World?"

"From what I've already seen, I find it very interesting. There's a lot to learn, and I'm thankful that both Lord and Lady Malfoy have taken the time to instruct me on such findings. Professor Snape, as Britain's youngest potions master, also spends his time teaching me as well. I hope to get caught up in our traditions and customs so I can better learn to navigate our community."

"Yes, yes." Cornelius nodded his head. "Quite right! Lucius is quite the adviser; if you ever need anything, my door is always open."

Harry smiled charmingly at the elder wizard, "Thank you for such a generous offer, Minister. I'll make sure to keep that in mind."

With a hearty chuckle, the Minister sent for a house elf to lead them to their table before walking off to greet other guests.

Harry sighed and adjusted his collar line, "That was too much pressure."

"You'll get used to it," Draco said. He pulled out his chair and sat down besides his mother, followed up by Lucius and two empty seats. Sirius sat on the other side of his godson, while Harry sat down besides Severus. He smiled up at the potions master when Severus gave his shoulder a supporting squeeze.

"You did very well, Harry."

A winning smile acknowledged his compliment.

Hermione squealed besides him and pulled him into a hug, thanking him for inviting her and her parents to such a wondrous event.

"It wouldn't be right not to invite you Hermione. We're friends after all." The smile on Dan and Emma's face paled in comparison to Hermione's smile. "Neville should be here as well, but he's probably at a different table than ours. Oh – there he is! Neville!"

The three first year Slytherins turned and waved, seeing Neville two tables away as he sat besides his gran, Augusta Longbottom, who wore a hat with a vulture perched on top.

"You look great, by the way." Harry smiled, "You too, Mrs. Granger. Both of you look gorgeous."

Hermione flushed, "Oh, this old thing?" She ruffled the fabric of her dress, trying to brush off the nonexistent wrinkles. Her hair was done up in an elegant bun, small strands of brown hair framing her light makeup-covered face, which made her more mature looking. The strapless jeweled covered black bodice showed off her collarbone and led to the ombre rainbow tulle overlay skirt that fluttered over her toes and the comfortable black heels with bows.

Emma giggled, "Old thing? You practically flipped the mall on its top, trying to get the perfect dress for the event. Oh, but it was a good thing." She quickly rushed out, seeing her daughter flush embarrassingly underneath all the attention. "This is the first time I've ever seen you so happy. Thank you Harry. You've made both our evening. Dan and I have never seen our daughter shine more brightly than she ever did."

Hermione's face burned darker, but the large grin never fell from her face.

There was a duo coming up to them and Harry only had to look over to see who would take the remaining two seats when the other two empty ones were for the Minister and his wife.

"H-Hello Harry."

The Slytherin smiled, "Good evening Ms. Bones. Good evening, Madam Bones. You both look lovely this evening."

The Head of the DMLE smiled gently, "Thank you. Good evening to you too, Lord Potter-Black. You as well, Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, Severus, Sirius." Amelia greeted the other two adults, finding it fascinating that the man who joined You-Know-Who was associating with two muggles. "How are you doing Sirius?"

"I'm well, Amelia. My cousins have spoiled me in their care. I feel as good as new."

"Well, not without some difficulties. Sirius has always been the most stubborn," Narcissa interjected.

While the adults had their own conversation, Harry decided to start his own. "Susan, correct?" The Slytherin asked. "I recall you were sorted into Hufflepuff?"

"Y-Yes," The first year replied breathlessly. She was talking to _the_ Harry Potter! Oh, Hannah was going to be so jealous! Then her eyes met with that of the potions master and she froze stiffly. Oh man! How was she supposed to react around him?!

Seeing scared eyes on his guardian, Harry smiled. "Please don't worry about Severus. He's really a kind person."

"I don't need you trying to ruin my image, brat." The Head of Slytherin said fondly.

Harry only smiled before engaging the Hufflepuff in idle chatter. Hermione soon joined in, eyes glancing back at Draco to include the blond in their conversation. With a sigh, the blond acquiesced and the four first years were soon talking about their classes and winter holiday plans.

…..

Once all the guests were welcomed and seated, the Minister had started off the event, laying out a speech at the grand wooden podium, center stage with all lights, cameras and attention on him.

Harry noted that he seemed to look like a preening peacock. Those at his table overheard his comment, and the children giggled quietly behind their hands, the adults looked quite amused at the comparison as well.

"Once again, thank you all for coming to the event. Please enjoy yourselves and have a wonderful night."

The Minister left the stage amongst the applause and he ambled back to his seat, which was at the table where Harry and his friends and family were sitting. When the Minister was seated, he ordered first, which paved the way for other guests to do the same.

"Foie Gras with fresh fruit and a side dish of caviar and a flute of _Sauternes_." Harry said to his plate, and five seconds later, his order appeared.

Before he could cut into his goose, he turned to look at the Grangers. "What's the matter? Aren't you ordering?"

"W-Well, there's no menu." Hermione said. Then she frowned, "Are you _drinking_ alcohol?"

"It's better to have some alcohol around friends and family – as practice. So I don't end up drunk when I actually drink alone with others. By anyway, just order whatever you want. It'll arrive on your plate in seconds."

"Anything?" Dan asked skeptically. He stared blankly at the plate before him. This was his first contact with the ways of the Wizarding World. Were self-cooking and serving plates a normal thing the magical variety?

"Anything." Harry confirmed. "The house elves make them in the kitchen, and with their magic, they send it to the our plates."

"House elves?" Hermione frowned.

"They're like servants of wizarding families. I'll tell you about them later." Harry promised, already seeing his friend's eyebrows knitting together.

"Anything." Emma repeated once more.

Harry laughed, "Yes, anything you want. Whatever you wished to try, you can order it now."

Dan didn't need any more promptly, eagerly calling out, "Wagyu Ribeye Steak with a side of mushrooms on toast and a flute of Cabernet Sauvignon."

"Samundari Khazana Curry, a side of spinach samosas and a flute of Chardonnay," Emma said lucidly, eyes lighting up when her desired dish appeared.

Hermione dutifully followed her parents, ordering a "Fresh tagliolini with buttered prawns and white truffles, a side dish with raw carrots, celery sticks and a flute of champagne."

"We really can't thank you enough for inviting us, Lord Potter-Black." Dan said.

"Nonsense, Hermione's my friend. And please, call me Harry. No need for formalities."

"If you insist," Emma smiled, enjoying her meal.

Small chatter filled the large dining room, and within half an hour, their main course was whisked away, allowing for a break between the following dish.

"You wouldn't believe how we felt when we found out that our Hermione was a witch – and already set to go to Hogwarts no less!" Emma said, her hand upon her heart.

"Yes, that's how it is for most muggleborns," Harry said. "Ah, non-magic folk." He explained, at their confused looks. "They go through an entire decade, not knowing what is happening with their child, before their eleventh birthday comes and a letter arrives."

"Why, that's absurd." Dan frowned, "How are we expected to help our children if we don't know what exactly it is that they're going through?"

"I agree with you entirely," Lucius said. "While we do live in the magical world ourselves, and have grown up with magic our entire lives, we can't help but frown upon the lack of decorum our world provides when it comes to dealing with muggleborns."

Cornelius sputtered in his seat, wiping off the dripping wine that flowed from his mouth when he had heard of Lucius's concerns. Amelia raised an eyebrow, but her attention was soon drawn from her niece and to the conversation.

"Ah, but it is not to say that it is entirely our fault. Our Statute of Secrecy prevents the magical world from revealing itself. It is not only to protect our world, but our kind from those that may wish harm upon the magic folk. I trust you have learned about the Salem Witch Trials in America?"

The Grangers nodded their head, and while they agreed with what the blond aristocrat was saying, they still believed that the English Wizarding Community should have informed them when their daughter had her first bout of accidental magic. It almost gave the Granger couple a heart attack when they saw their daughter levitating off of the living room settee, face red and scrunched up in anger, when Dan had accidentally spilled his cup of coffee onto her precious book, the one she had kept close to her for several days ever since they'd bought it for her as a gift when she was four years old.

"Couldn't there be schools built for children when they are four to ten? Sending them directly to school at eleven doesn't seem to be very… accommodating – to either the parents or the child themselves."

"The children are homeschooled by the parents or tutors until they reach eleven years of age," Narcissa informed them. "They learn what is being taught their first year at Hogwarts, or any school of witchcraft and wizardry. Though the professors insist on having them stay in their year, the same year that a handful of muggleborns are first enrolled in, it does inhibit their talents, knowledge and skills. For that, I do agree with you – perhaps building schools for four-year-olds to ten-year-olds would be a good project. Don't you agree, Harry?"

Harry smiled, glad to be drawn into their conversation. He saw the Minister swallow in nervousness before he spoke.

"I agree. If the muggleborns had the same education as the magic folks of our age, before they even got to Hogwarts, it would make, not only the parents and children happy, but also the economy and community a lot prosperous. With the basic knowledge already set in place, it would not be as difficult to learn new skills in class. To send a muggleborn to Hogwarts, a month or two before they've even experienced the magic world for themselves is quite disastrous." He paused and looked at the guests listening in on their conversation.

"I understand that there are differences between the two worlds, but the muggleborns need to understand that those differences are what makes us unique. No offense, but muggleborns come into the magical world with preconceived notions about the holidays and creatures they've read about in stories or even dressed up as in costumes. And while those beliefs may work in the muggle world, it does not bode well in the magical world." Holding a hand up to hold their thoughts, Harry pressed on.

"Would you enjoy it if we came into your world, changing everything that you grew up with? Everything that you've grown up learning? No, you wouldn't and you wouldn't do the same to our customs as well. The fact of the matter is, most muggleborns leave the magical world, even with the seven years worth of knowledge that we've provided for them, because they can't stand how our world lives. With each of them leaving, it gets harder for our Ministry to track down each citizen. It gets harder to track down their future generations and it gets even more difficult trying to explain to them that, should their children be magical, how it is that the Magical World works and why it is that their parents left. The Statute of Secrecy gets harder to maintain and with each muggleborn leaving our world, the threat of exposing magic increases."

"But that does not mean that muggleborns should continue living in oppression." Emma denied. "Both Dan and I, we've been treated quite rudely by some magical folk that we've come across, and I do not want my daughter to experience that the rest of her life, should she wish to continue living in the magical world."

"I understand your worries, but the magical folk have been living like this for centuries. And while there are some customs that need to be reformed and the community should be progressive, we shouldn't jump at the chance to completely demolish all the knowledge that's been with us since the beginning of time. Slow and gradual advancements are preferable compared to outright denying our way of life. As a matter of fact, the reason for muggleborns is the fact that they are descendants of cast-off squibs from pureblooded families. The faster the wizarding world sees this, the easier it will be for muggleborns to live equally amongst us all."

"Perhaps…" Severus interjected, "We should begin with two projects? Searching for those muggleborns that are currently being born and making sure they are not living with abusive families, _and_ " He said, eyeing the nervously sweating Minister, "The building of orphanages for them, as well as schools for our younger generations? This would be the first step in achieving our ideals and lessening our concerns."

The adults seemed to rear back in their seats, horrified looks plastered on their faces.

" _Abusive_?" Emma hissed. "Who would dare hurt a child?"

"Is this not similar to the Salem Witch Trials from back then?" Severus asked rhetorically. "People fear what they do not understand. And this fear turns into the mindset to protect themselves from the unknown, from the "other", from "them"."

"I would happily found such a proposal," Harry smiled. "Not to mention, I believe that my parents have a foundation that manages solely the muggleborn that enter our world, helping the transition between a non-magical life to a magical one. I'm sure I can use the Evans Foundation to help incoming students, either magical or non-magical, settle into the school. I, myself, was quite surprised to find out I was a wizard, and I'm sure this would help settle the nerves of muggleborns and their parents."

"An excellent idea, Harry." Lucius smiled, turning to his superior. "Don't you agree, Minister Fudge, Madam Bones?"

Amelia agreed wholeheartedly, if only a little surprised to see the Malfoys' open support of the idea. Soon, all eyes were turned to the silent Minister; even the Minister's wife was staring at her husband. Cornelius pulled out his handkerchief and blotted the sweat on his forehead. "I believe that's a fine idea, Lucius, Harry."

"Excellent! I'm glad I have the Minister and the Ministry's backing then." Harry smiled, oblivious to Cornelius' wide eyes and gobsmacked expression. "I'll have my solicitors start on the proposal and the project. We all want the magical world to flourish and thrive with each generation."

Sirius chuckled, "And with which project do you wish to start on?" The boy was just like his mother when Lily went on a rampage of helping others.

"Oh, everything." Harry nodded his head. "Of course, I don't wish to be spread so thinly, especially since I am still an eleven-year-old, and on my first year of education at Hogwarts." Then he directed his words toward the Minister, "But of course, duty comes first. I refuse to let future generations down, and I have no intention of letting my grades fall below an O."

"Excellent proposition, Harry!" Cornelius feverishly agreed. He did not want the young Lord Potter-Black to view him in a negative light, especially if it meant losing his seat for the next election. He quite liked where he was, thank you very much!

"Now, now Harry." Lucius chided, "It is a lot of work to put on the shoulders of an eleven-year-old boy. Why don't you distribute the workload? We're all friends and family here."

"You wouldn't think it too much to do, would you Lucius?"

"Of course not. I'd be glad to help you in your endeavors." Lucius smiled, "Which would you like to plan?"

"Well, I'd like to start with the building of orphanages and schools. This would allow for squibs and muggleborns to work there, if they please. It would keep them within the magical world, reinforcing the Statute of Secrecy. And, if it's not too much of a bother, could you man the handles for the search for muggleborn children? Orphaned and abused and even within non-abusive families? You're more familiar with the inner workings of the Ministry than I am."

"Of course," Lucius agreed.

"Harry," The green-eyed Slytherin turned to look at Hermione's parents, "We would be honored to join in on your project. If you would like, we could be the co-chairs of the Evans foundation – to help the transition for future muggleborns and parents into the magical world."

"Would you really?" Green eyes gleamed brightly with anticipation, "Oh, but you have your dentistry practice."

"Nonsense," Dan grinned. "It really would be our honor to help future muggleborns into the magical world. Why, this would be a lovely experience for ourselves. It would help them understand where they're coming from. Plus, it also helps to have people who feel the exact same way about their own children."

Harry grinned from ear to ear, "Brilliant!"

"Speaking of brilliant," Lucius turned to look at Hermione, "Severus has allowed me to peruse your research in the theory that pureblood and muggleborn relations begets stronger wizards, which would not happen if muggleborns were treated less than first-class citizens in the magical world, my dear. After all, many muggleborns return to the muggle world because they cannot fully integrate themselves into the Wizarding World's customs and traditions, which therefore make some people change our practices in order to benefit the newly arrived muggleborns, while forgetting that these same people themselves have grown up with the same practices that they wished to remove. Would it be possible that we have a chat with a publisher to print out your findings?"

"Of course," Hermione gushed. "I didn't even do it for the money. I'm glad Prefect Snow gave me this little assignment. It really allowed me to open my eyes about the customs, traditions and the like, that pertain to the purebloods in the magical world. I really hope that others will feel the same."

"I'm sure they will, Hermione." Harry said. "Lucius will make sure of it. I'm sure by the end of the year, everything will be settled – both your book and my ideas," and the Malfoy patriarch nodded his head.

The adults enjoyed the way Cornelius began to subtly slouch in his seat, wondering how in the world he had gotten into this mess in the first place.

Neither Lucius nor Narcissa had it in them to remind the young Lord to calm down from his exuberant state. Severus looked proudly upon his ward – Harry Potter was definitely someone he was proud of.

…..

"Are you sure we can stay over?" Emma fretted. "We wouldn't want to impose… We were scheduled to stay the last few days…"

"Nonsense. A few extra days won't hurt." Lucius said. "I'm sure we have much to talk about, and you have said that you've taken days off to spend time with Hermione? Your daughter is a friend to our son and Harry. I'm sure they'd love her company. The young Longbottom heir is joining us as well, but Madam Longbottom will have him over the next morning."

"Well –"

"Please mum? I really want to spend time with Draco, Harry and Neville! With the both of you there, we can show you what we've been learning! It would be great!"

Emma and Dan exchanged looks, seeing their daughter's big brown doe eyes shining excitedly. "Oh very well. Thank you for your hospitality. We will take up your offer."

"Brilliant." Lucius smiled. "Minister, Lady Fudge, thank you for such a wonderful dinner. It was splendid, but it is getting late, and the children should be heading to bed."

After dispatching a few words of thanks for their invitation and for such a lovely evening, their large group returned to Malfoy Manor and settled in for the night.

…..

"Why don't you kids go and have fun?" Narcissa suggested. "I'm sure there are some untouched grounds of snow for you to play with. You can even floo call Blaise and the rest of your friends over."

"Yes mother," Draco said dutifully. He led Harry, Hermione and Neville out of their informal dining room and towards the floo room, calling for a house elf to bring them warm outerwear for the snow.

"Neville's become such a handsome boy," Sirius spoke up. "Just like a miniature Frank."

"Yes, but he could do much better," Augusta replied.

The tension further escalated when Severus explained to the parents and guardians about the Troll incident on Halloween. Unlike Dumbledore who believed that the incident should be kept quiet, as a fellow guardian for one of the students at Hogwarts, Severus knew he had a duty to tell them, bar the Malfoys as they've already found out.

"M-My Hermione could have d-died?" Emma repeated in shock.

Dan jumped from his seat, the chair clattering noisily behind him. "That's it! Where do we go to withdraw her?"

"Please calm down. Hermione was not hurt – possibly traumatized, but she is doing all right. I have kept an eye on her ever since – including the students that were involved in the scene."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?!"

"But you are not her Head of House," Emma said, voice trembling with fright, "When we were first introduced to magic, this woman – Professor McGonagall, Hermione's Head of House now that she's in Gryffindor – promised us that she would be in good hands at Hogwarts. Where was she? Has she helped or looked after Hermione?" Her brown eyes looked pleadingly towards Severus.

"I am Ms. Granger's Head of House." The Grangers looked towards him, Dan with angered eyes now having a target to vent his frustrations, and Emma with anxiousness.

"I admit that my snakes are targeted a majority of the time by the Gryffindors, due to their false belief that anyone in Slytherin will become a Death Eater." The potions master took a deep breath, lifting out a hand to hold their comments. "No matter, they are under that misconception and the Headmaster and Minerva has not done anything to prevent the antagonistic ways from occurring. Minerva – Professor McGonagall, has a lot of obligations on her plate. Not only is she the Head of Gryffindor, she is also the Transfiguration Professor and also the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts."

"And?" Dan asked impatiently.

"With these roles, she has little to do with her house. She deals with detention and she may see them in the halls and in the classroom, but she does not have a connection with the rest of her house, like the other Head of Houses do."

Dan and Emma sputtered with disbelief. "Then, we do not think that Hogwarts is the best for our Hermione." Dan finally stated. "If even one professor turns a blind eye to such bullying, we don't want our Hermione to live out her teenage years under such influence."

"You want to remove Hermione from Hogwarts?" Sirius asked with incredulity.

"Would you not want to remove your godson if professors preach equality but does not follow through?"

"Minerva may be busy, but she is a brilliant teacher!" Sirius protested.

"Of course you would say that," Severus said silkily. "As a graduate from Hogwarts, and a past Gryffindor, you have yet to look past your mistakes, believing that you've done nothing wrong."

"If this is about Moony –"

"No, not just that." Severus interrupted. "It has everything to do with all the pranks, all the humiliation, all the trauma and all your actions that you've never thought twice about before enacting."

"You –"

"Not even Azkaban has changed who you are." Severus snarled and swept from the drawing room.

"We apologize for Severus's abrupt departure," Lucius responded. "But past… events have risen due to this issue with Minerva being the Head of Gryffindor House."

"Is she not the right person for the job?"

"There are… others that would say otherwise," Lucius sent a sidelong glance at his cousin. "Even during my day, you have to understand, the only professors without a biased view against the Slytherins were Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout. Professor McGonagall may seem like the perfect person for the job, yet she knows nothing of the ongoings in Gryffindor and is too blinded by her trust in Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore… the same Dumbledore that Professor McGonagall has told us is the Headmaster of Hogwarts?"

"Correct."

Dan and Emma exchanged wary glances with each other and the conversation was interrupted when the children entered the drawing room, each with a blanket over their shoulders, spelled with the heating charm, and a cup of hot chocolate in their hands.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, darting back and forth between their eyes.

"Hermione, dear," Emma gestured for her daughter to come closer.

"Yes, mummy?"

"Tell us truthfully." Dan said. "Do you like Hogwarts?"

"Yes!" Hermione nodded her head. "I like learning about the magical world, the subjects at school, meeting new people, making friends," She whispered the last part with a blush. "I love Harry and Draco and Neville and all the other friends I have. I feel great at Hogwarts. It's where I belong."

"But darling, what about the dangers?" Emma looked at Hermione, running her hands through her daughter's bushy hair. "We cannot protect you when we, ourselves, do not know what to protect you from."

"That's why Harry and everyone else are here, mummy." Hermione said with certainty. "That's why I'm learning in the magical world and why I'm a student at Hogwarts. Mum, Dad, is everything okay? Why are you asking me these questions?"

When Dan and Emma shared a look, Hermione's eyes widened in understanding. "This is about the troll, isn't it?"

Their silence was her answer.

"No, no, no. Harry and Draco saved me! Severus and the guys watched out for me. Sure, I had some bruises and cuts, but Madame Pomfrey healed me and I'm fine! Everything's okay. I don't want to leave Hogwarts. Please don't take me away!" Hermione sniffled, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. "I love Hogwarts. I love magic. I don't want to go somewhere else. I don't want to leave my friends behind."

Lucius cleared his throat, "If you would like, we can take Hermione in and become her magical guardian. Muggleborns don't know that they can ask a magical family to take in their child so they can get daily, weekly or even monthly updates during their time within one of the magical institutions. Since it is rarely used, muggleborns usually fall under _loco parentis_ , which allows for the Headmaster or even their Head of House to become their magical guardian for issues pertaining to the magical world."

"Would you really? For us? For Hermione?" Emma asked, relief apparent in her eyes.

"Of course," Lucius inclined his head.

Augusta coughed, "If he didn't, I would insist Hermione fall under the protection of the Longbottom House."

"Thank you – all of you." Dan and Emma said graciously.

Lucius nodded his head, "I will have my solicitor write up a contract and have you sign it. That way, it will be legal and if Dumbledore has anything to say about it, he cannot."

While the Grangers profusely thanked Lucius, the children wrapped their arms around Hermione to give her a hug. The young female Slytherin was probably smiling the largest smile her parents had ever seen.

…..

Edited: 6/8/17

A/N: Thank you to all my readers who pointed out that Hermione's Head of House isn't McGonagall anymore. I find it funny because I've went over this chapter before posting it and it still didn't catch my attention, even when I knew she was a Slytherin. Sigh. I apologize for the confusion and have edited that portion as I saw fit. Thanks for catching that everyone! Have a great week.


End file.
